Kyle Braxton: One-Shot Series
by AtlantaG1912
Summary: A series of One Shots to do with Kyle Braxton. Some ideas will be my own and others from readers on both here and where I post my Home and Away fanfics on as well. Rating this as a T but will make sure that i rate a chapter if its an M.
1. Chapter 1 - The Painful Reunion

**_Hello, the author here, this fanfiction is a series of one-shots about Kyle Braxton. If you have any ideas for a new one shot chapter (these can be about anything you want for example maybe you want a chapter about Kyle as a kid or maybe something happens to Kyle) just leave a comment in the review section and I will look at them and write them up as soon as I am able. Also please check out my other fanfiction: The Camping Trip, which is a Kyle centric. Anyway here's the first one shot._**

 ** _Idea by Braxtonboyzz123: I would love to read something to do with Kyle when he was in prison. (Like being targeted by Dave and his gang or something)._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 - The Painful Reunion_**

 ** _4 months after Kyle was sent to jail…_**

 ** _Prison - Courtyard_**

A prison transport van makes its way through the tall green gates of Maitland Jail. As the van comes to a stop a prisoner is led off and paraded past the current inmates. One of the prisoner is Kyle Braxton who was currently serving a thirteen-year sentence for a crime he didn't commit.

The new prisoner had spotted Kyle out the corner of his eye and had instantly recognised him as the guy that ruined his business. He knew that he was in jail but he didn't know which one until a member of his gang had been in contact to tell him, so he called his lawyer who had managed to pull a few strings to get him transferred so he could see his old friend again.

Kyle who was sat at one of the benches thinking about his family and friends was totally unaware of the new prisoner that had just walked past the courtyard.

 _Four months and still no one but Isla has been to visit. I know that Heath is busy in the city with his family and last I heard Ricky and Casey had joined Brax on the run, but I thought at least Phoebe would have been to see me. I know she is busy with he life but still she's meant to be my friend._

Kyle was broken from his train of thought by the presence of someone sitting down beside him. When he looked up the man sat next to him was the last person he ever expected to see.

"Long time no see." The prisoner said.

Kyle just starred not knowing what to say or do.

"Not going to greet me, that's a shame."

"Wh… what are you doing here?" Kyle asked with a hint of terror in his voice.

"Well Kylie I'm out for revenge and before you think about it no one is going to help you here."

Kyle looked around and noticed that there were only two guards in the courtyard and they were trying to break up the fight going on at the other end of the yard.

"Dave, please I don't need any trouble." Kyle says to him.

"No can do." Dave said as he stood up then slapped Kyle on the face before walking away to watch the fight.

Kyle watched him walk away, knowing that Dave was right there was no one who would be able to help him.

 ** _5 hours later…_**

 ** _Kyle's Prison Cell_**

Kyle was currently sat on one of the bunk beds in his cell knowing that this was probably the only place he would be safe from Dave.

Suddenly a guard entered: "New cellmate for you Braxton, so play nice!"

As the guard walked away Dave was lefted standing in front of him as the door to the cell slammed shut.

"Did you think you would be safe in your cell, Kylie?" Dave asked with a grin on his face "Me and you are going to have some fun tonight."

Kyle gulped as Dave approached him and forced Kyle to stand up. Once Kyle was on his feet a fist instantly connected with his face.

"That was for not giving me my money on time!" Dave shouted not caring about who heard him.

Then Dave punched Kyle again but this time in the stomach, the force of the punch was hard enough to wind the young Braxton.

"HELP!" Kyle shouted desperately hoping one of the guards would come and rescue him.

"What did I say Kylie about no one going to help you no matter how loud you shout." Dave said as he landed another punch into Kyle's stomach.

The rest of the night continued with Dave beating Kyle up.

 ** _Next Day…_**

 ** _Prison - Medical Bay_**

"Who did this Braxton?" The guard asked.

"No one! As I already said I fell over." Kyle told the guard as the doctor finished stitching him up.

The doctor who felt sorry the inmate spoke: "I want to keep you in the medical bay for a couple of days."

"Why I'm fine doc?"

"Well after reading your medical notes that we have on file I noticed that it mentioned you had a kidney transplant and to be safe I want to keep you in here for rest as the punches to your abdomen may have bruised the kidney."

The guard stood quietly listening to what the doctor was saying and then said: "If he says he fine doc then he is!"

"But all the same officer."

"Look I fell over its no big deal if you don't mind I would rather not stay in here." Kyle with that he stood up and looked at the guard.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

 ** _Prison – Courtyard_**

"Are you sure that is what the old doctor said?" Dave asked.

"Yes the lad had a kidney transplant and from what I gather it was probably related to the damage your thug did last year?" The guard relays the information to the new inmate.

"Well this prison is just the gift that keeps on giving." Dave laughed as he spotted Kyle walking over to the bench.

Kyle sat back down in his usual spot trying to ignore all the stares that came from the other inmates that he passed. _Where are my family, when I need them? I can't even call Ricky to let her know what is going on as I don't have a number for her. Oh god how do I explain this to Isla tomorrow when she comes for her weekly visit._

"How you feeling Kylie?" Dave asks as he sits down.

Kyle looks at the man and replies with: "Just peachy!"

"Aww come on Kylie last night was fun after all I got to release some of the anger that I had built up towards you."

"I don't think this was fun!" Kyle exclaimed as he pointed at his face.

"Well it was for me. By the way how's the kidney? I didn't injure it did I?"

"I don't know what you are on about?"

"Well a birdy told me that you had to have a kidney transplant last year."

Kyle looked over to the guard who had been stood in the medical bay with him and the doctor, knowing that he was working for Dave as that was the only way Dave could've found out about the transplant.

"If I knew Bambi had injured you that much I would have sent flowers." Dave laughed just as the bell to return back inside for dinner rang out across the yard "Guess we will have to pick this conversation up tonight, Kylie!"

 ** _9 hours later…_**

 ** _Kyle and Dave's Prison Cell_**

It was the middle of the night and Kyle was currently lying on the floor as Dave proceeded to kick him again.

"Let's see how that new kidney of yours handles this." Dave says as he kicks Kyle again.

Kyle quietly and weakly shouts: "Stop please!"

"What was that Kylie? Kick you again? Ok if you say so?"

 _I can't take much more of this! I'm going to die in here!_ Kyle thinks to himself as his eyes start to shut up leaving to darkness.

Dave notices Kyle's eyes shut and grins like a Cheshire cat: "I hope you have sweet dream Kylie!"

 ** _Next Morning…_**

Kyle was still on the floor of the cell unconscious, when the cell door opened to reveal a new guard who saw him lying there.

The guard rushed over to him and shouted for help then looked up at the other prisoner and demanded: "What happened in here?!"

"I don't know I've been asleep." Dave says as he makes a fake yawn.

Two more guards come rushing in and immediately agree that they need to get Kyle to the medical bay. Just as the guard who was working for Dave appeared in the doorway.

Looking at Dave the guard says: "What happened?"

"Well according to Morgan, he has no clue." The new guard states.

"Well let's get Braxton to the Doc pronto." He says.

 ** _1 hour and 30 minutes later…_**

 ** _Prison - Medical Bay_**

The doctor was just looking over Kyle's x-rays to see if anything was broken when noticed from the corner of his Kyle starting to wake up.

"Took you long enough." The doctor says to his patient.

"What What happened?" Kyle asks weakly.

"Well we I was hoping you could tell me, as the new officer told me he found you passed out on the floor of your cell and when you got here I checked you over and found quite a few new bruises on your abdomen that weren't there yesterday afternoon."

"I fell over!"

"That excuse again! Well I'm sorry Kyle but I don't believe you, since you have been here you have only been to visit me when you needed your anti-rejections prescription refilled. However, for some reason in the past two days I have had you in here with injuries that suggest you have been beat up."

"I I I ha haven't be been beaten up!" Kyle says as he quickly sits up and then lying back down on the bed again.

Just then the new guard entered the medical bay: "How's he looking doc?"

"Well Officer Williams I think Mr Braxton here is going to need to take a trip to the hospital as from the look of the bruises I'm worried that his kidney may have been damaged in what was clearly not just him falling over no matter what he tells us."

"Ok doc we will arrange that. Also Braxton all you need to do for this to stop is tell us who did it and we will make keep you safe."

Kyle looked at the doctor and the guard whose name was Williams and knew he wasn't going to be able to get away with just falling over this time especially when he gets to the hospital, so he tells them: "It was Dave. He did it for revenge."

"Why did he do it for revenge?"

"He is in jail because of what he did to me and then what he did to my friend!"

"I had a feeling that guy was dodging when I saw that fake yawn. Don't worry Braxton, I'm going to help you if it's the last thing I do." Officer Williams says and then walks away again to arrange the transfer to hospital.

 ** _35 minutes later…_**

 ** _Prison – Ambulance_**

Kyle is getting loaded into the ambulance as he sees Dave in the courtyard just as he is dragged inside by the guards.

 _Hopefully that's the last I will see of him!_ Kyle thought to himself as the ambulance doors shut and the vehicle starts moving back through the tall prison gates of Maitland Jail.


	2. Chapter 2 - Support is the Best Medicine

**_Hello the Author here, just want to say thank you for the positive feedback so far and I'm look forward to writing all the requests I currently have and I don't mind if you want to suggest more than one. Anyway here's the next one-shot._**

 ** _Idea by Bonnie Sveen Fan (on ):_** ** _Could you maybe do one on Kyle and Ricky, please? Something happens to her, and Nate gives her some news she's not expecting. (I wouldn't want it to be a pregnancy storyline though) and Kyle gives her support?_**

* * *

 ** _C hapter 2 – Support is the Best Medicine_**

 ** _Hospital – Nate's Office_**

"I'm sorry Ricky, I know that is not what you wanted to hear." Nate says to the blonde woman sat in front of him.

"No Nate you told me straight and that's all I needed to hear." She tells the doctor.

"Look the good thing is we have caught it early so we can treat it sooner."

"How is this a good thing Nate?"

"It's a good thing because we can start treatment right away. Do you want me to call Kyle?"

"Why would I want you to do that?"

"Well you've just be given bad news Ricky that's why." Nate tells her trying to sound reasonable.

"No I don't want you to call him as I don't want him to know. I saw how everyone treated my mum when she was diagnosed with this and I don't want that to happen to me." Ricky tells him as she stands up "Now if you don't mind but I have to go and collect Casey from Marilyn and John's"

With that Ricky walked out of Nate's office and straight out the hospital and got in to her car and drove away like nothing happened.

 ** _4 hours later…_**

 ** _Ricky's Flat_**

Ricky had just put Casey down for his nap when she sees Kyle walk past the window and enter the house.

 ** _Kyle, Josh and Andy's House_**

As Kyle entered the house he threw his bag on the chair and walked into the kitchen for a drink after the busy shift.

Walking back into the living room he got the fright of his life when he saw Ricky standing there: "Jesus Ricky, great way to cause a heart attack."

"Sorry Kyle, I didn't mean to scare you. How was work?" She asks as she moves over to the sofa.

"I've been rushed off my feet nearly all day but I'm not complaining as it means more money coming in."

"Yeah that's good."

"Ricky, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why?"

"Well you just don't seem like your happy self that's all."

"I'm sorry if I not happy for once Kyle!" She shouted but stopped when she heard crying coming from the flat "Now look what you've done!"

"What did I do?" Kyle shouted as she walked away.

 _Something is definitely wrong because she is never like this with me. Besides I didn't wake Casey up that was her with all the shouting. Oh well what ever it is, she will tell me when she feels ready._

 ** _6 hours and 15 minutes later…_**

 ** _Ricky's Flat_**

Ricky was sat on her bed completely surrounded by darkness as the only noise was coming from the crib at the other end of the room where Casey had been crying for last forty-five minutes without showing any sign of stopping.

Suddenly there was knock on the door followed by: "Ricky, is everything alright in there?!"

Wiping her eyes, she got up off the bed and walked over to the door where she found Kyle standing half a sleep: "Everything's fine except for the fact that Casey won't stop crying."

"Well why don't I have ago?" Kyle asks.

"Sure give it a go if you think it will help." She replied.

Ricky moved aside to let him in. Once in the flat, Kyle walked over to the crib and picked the crying baby up.

"There there little man, what's all the noise for?" Kyle asks his nephew as he bounces him up and down.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

Eventually the crying ceased and Kyle placed Casey back in the coat.

"Well he's out for the count so I think I will leave you to get some sleep as well." Kyle says to Ricky quietly.

Ricky doesn't reply instead she just sits on her bed not starring off into space.

"Ricky. Hey Rick, are you okay?"

Noticing that Kyle is talking to her Ricky turns and looks at him: "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping with Casey you're a great uncle."

"That's ok, I promised I would help you if you ever needed it." Kyle said as he sat down beside her. "Also I know you're not ok as I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

"Kyle just drop it please."

"I'm not going to drop it until you tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

Kyle just starred at her then he noticed a tear fall from her eye: "If nothing is wrong why are you crying?"

Quickly wiping the fallen tear away from her face: "It's just hay fever."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Kyle!" She shouted quietly.

"Ricky." Kyle responded.

Knowing Kyle was backing down, Ricky burst out crying as everything over the past twenty-four hours starts to catch up with her.

"What is it Ricky? What happened?" Kyle asks as he pulls her into a hug.

"I I I ha have ca ca cancer!" Ricky says through the sobs.

Kyle doesn't say anything instead he just looks at her as she pulls away from him.

"I don't know what to do Kyle. Casey is going to grow up without his mum or dad around and I don't think I can handle going through all the treatments my mum went through before it finally killed her."

"Well first things first, Casey is going to grow up with you around as your strong and I know you will be able to fight this. Secondly you have me and I ain't going anywhere so I am willing to help in anyway possible."

"You don't have to do that Kyle." Ricky tells him.

"Yes I do! Your family Rick and nothing will ever change that!" Kyle tells her as he pulls the woman back into a hug.

For the rest of the night Ricky and Kyle sit and talk about everything Nate told her and they started to make a plan on what to do now. As Ricky looked at Kyle she knew that with his support she could get through anything. After all, having the support of friends and loved ones is the best medicine possible.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sometimes Life is Short

**_Idea by ( ):_** ** _Can you write something about Kyle having cancer. All the brothers are together._**

 ** _Warning of major character death!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 – Sometimes Life is Short_**

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's bedroom_**

Brax was stood in the doorway of his brother's bedroom watching him sleep.

 _I don't understand why this had to happen to Kyle out of all us he's the good one. Yeah he may be on probation still but unlike us three he has never been to jail. Hell he wouldn't have been on probation if hadn't been for our dead beat dad. Now this happens and there is nothing anything of us can do to fix this._

They had just returned from the hospital after finding out that the chemotherapy and medication, Kyle was receiving was no longer working and there was nothing else they could do but make him as comfortable as possible. Brax knew what was going to happen and he had told Nate that he wasn't going to let it happen in hospital with none of his things around.

Voices suddenly filled Brax's ears so he closed Kyle's bedroom door and walked back down the hall.

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Everyone was currently sat in the living room when Brax entered.

"So what did the doc say?" Heath asks as Bianca passes him a beer.

Brax didn't say anything instead he went and sat down in the chair.

"Brax, what did Nate say?" Ricky asks her boyfriend.

Brax went to open his month when Phoebe appeared in the doorway.

"SO has Kyle been given the all clear?" She asks but stops when she notice that everyone was quiet and Kyle was missing. "What happened Brax?"

"Phoebe can you please sit down? I have something I need to you all." Brax tells them.

Phoebe sits down beside Casey at the dinning room table: "So what did Nate say?"

"Its not good news." Brax said "Apparently the chemo and medication aren't working any more?"

"So what does that mean?" Casey asks shocked by the news of Kyle's treatment not working.

"Nate said that the treatment wasn't working and that there was nothing else they could do for him other than make him comfortable." Brax told them all as he started to feel a tear slip down his own face.

"Your lying!" Phoebe shouted as the tears made her mascara run.

"I wish I was Pheebs but I'm not. Nate said that Kyle doesn't have long left. So I brought him home as Nate suggested getting Kyle into a room at the hospital but I didn't want the last thing he saw to be a hospital room instead I wanted he to be in his own bed surrounded by his stuff and us."

"Are you sure there hasn't been a mistake?" Bianca asks as she joins Ricky who was trying to calm Phoebe down.

"That's what I said but no they haven't."

"Well, where is he now?" Heath asks wondering where his brother was.

"He's asleep in his room. Today's trip to the hospital really took it out of him." Brax replies as he sees Phoebe stand up and make her way out of the living room.

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Phoebe could hear the coughing before she had even got close to her boyfriend's bedroom. As she pushed the door open she saw Kyle in the middle of what appeared to be a full scale coughing fit.

She ran over and starts to rub his back as the coughing starts to subside.

"Hey Pheebs!" Kyle says weakly.

"Hey yourself." She replies.

Kyle laughs a little when he looks at her face.

"What?" She asks him.

"You have panda eyes."

"Oh god! I must look a mess."

"Pheebs you could never look a mess to me and don't you ever forget that."

"Oh Kyle, I can't loose you!"

"I'm not going anywhere Pheebs." He tells her then places a kiss on her lips and wraps his arms around her.

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

After Phoebe had left the room, Casey got up and went outside as he felt like the fresh air might help him make sense of the situation.

 _Why him? We only just found him and now we are going to lose him! Kyle is my best friend and brother at the same time, who will I play video games with and annoy Brax and Heath with. Why is life so cruel?_

Casey was broken from his train of thought when Ricky appeared beside him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asks the youngest Braxton.

"Shouldn't you be asking Kyle that question considering he's the one that's going to die soon." Casey answers her.

"No because right now I'm worried about how your dealing with the news. I know how heard it can be to lose someone and I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Ricky and I know you are but I just don't understand."

"No one understands why this happens Case, it just does but the important thing is we are there for Kyle."

"I don't want him to die Rick." Casey said as he started to cry.

"I know you don't" Ricky said as she hugged Casey.

 ** _Braxton House – Kitchen_**

Heath was stood watching his brother and friend from the kitchen window when Bianca appeared.

"I'm going to get us all something to eat. Do you want to come with me?" Bianca asks him, knowing what he will say.

Heath looks away from the scene happening in the garden and turns to his wife: "Sorry babe but I think I will stay here just in case something happens. I don't want to miss the chance to say goodbye if I have to."

"That's ok and I won't be long I promise." Bianca says as she walks out of the kitchen.

 ** _4 hours and 55 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

"He hasn't got long to go." Nate tells the group of people who were sat around him. "If I were you I would go and say your goodbyes now before you don't have a chance."

Everyone was quiet for the second time that day. Brax had called Nate because Kyle was unable to stop coughing and was worried but what Nate had just said was not what he wanted to hear.

"You must be wrong Nate apart from the cough Kyle is fine." Phoebe says through sobs.

"I wish and I do mean I wish that I was wrong but unfortunately I'm not. I want to be able to do something but all I can really do is give him some pain relief."

"I'm going to see him." Ricky says as she stands up. "I never got to say goodbye to my mum and I sure as hell won't miss out on the chance to goodbye to Kyle."

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Kyle was sat looking through photos of him and Phoebe that Ricky had given them as a present when there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Ricky asked him.

"Sure." He replied.

"What you up to then?"

"Just looking through the album that you give me and Pheebs at Christmas."

"The hardest thing about doing that album of you and Phoebe was there was so many photos of the two of you that would have been perfect for the album but there wasn't enough space."

Kyle coughed before speaking: "I gu guess you will ha have to mak make us anoth another one."

"Will I now?" Ricky said as she tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't going to be there for the next Christmas.

"Yeah and that way Phoebe will have a load of photos to look back on when I'm gone."

"Don't say that Kyle."

"It's true though Ricky. I heard Nate telling you all I don't have long left and to be honest I'm tried and in pain. I just want it all to be over."

Ricky started to cry when Kyle said that. She had grown to love the young man as a brother and couldn't think of not having him around everyday.

"Aww Rick don't cry. Please stop crying I don't want you to cry when I'm gone." Kyle says as he hugs her.

"Can I interrupt?" Bianca says as she knocks on the door.

"Yeah I'll leave you to it. Kyle I want you to know that this place won't be the same without you." Ricky says as she gets up and leaves.

Bianca fills the spot that Ricky had just vacated: "I hate this!"

"I take it this is bringing up memories of Rocco?" Kyle asks.

"You know me to well. I wished you had the chance to meet him."

"I will soon."

"Kyle…"

"I know, don't say stuff like that."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"I promise that I will let Rocco know how much you love and miss him, if I see him in heaven."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

 ** _1 hour later…_**

Bianca had left and Heath was now sitting with Kyle talking about the footie and anything other than what was happening.

"Hey Heath, will you prom promise me someth something?" Kyle asks his brother.

"Okay." Heath replied curious to know what Kyle was going to ask.

"Will you tell Harley about me. I mean Darcy is old enough to remember me but Harley isn't."

"Kylie I promise that you will always be remembered no matter what we are doing and I will talk about you to Harley everyday."

"Maybe not everyday but sometimes." Kyle finished with a cough which had Heath patting his back.

"Anyway who do you think will the season." Heath asks.

The two of them continue talking about the football for the next two hours with Heath patting Kyle's back every time he coughed.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

Heath left the room just as Casey came in.

"Yo, brother from another mother." Casey said like he always did when he wanted to make Kyle laugh.

"Hey Case…" Kyle said before stopping and grabbing the bucket beside his bed.

Casey walked over to the bed and grabbed the glass of water which he passed to Kyle once he was finished being sick.

"Thanks."

"No problem I know you would do the same for me if the roles were reversed."

"Funny how once upon a time I hated you so much that I probably wouldn't have done this for you."

"Yeah it is but we got to know each other and we became brothers eventually."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss our jam sessions."

"I'm going to miss how much fun we used to have winding Heath and Brax up." Casey said which caused the two brothers to start laughing. "Who will be my partner in crime now?"

"Maybe Josh or Pheebs she loves winding Brax up."

"Yeah but it won't be the same without you there to laugh with after." Casey said.

Unbeknown to the two youngest Braxtons on the other side of the door Brax was listening to the conversation and smiled when he remembered how many times him and Heath were annoyed over the stuff that the two youngest did to them.

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Casey entered the living room to find everyone sat around drinking cups of coffee.

"How is he?" Ricky asks in a mother hen type way.

"He's getting worse." Casey replies with a look of sadness on his face.

"Pheebs why don't you go and see him, he'd like that." Brax tells her wanting to be last.

"Brax if you don't mind I would rather see him last as I want the last thing he sees before he goes to sleep is my face." Phoebe replies.

"Ok but only if your sure?"

"I'm sure." Phoebe says as Brax heads out the room towards Kyle's bedroom.

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

"Hey mate, how you feeling?" Brax asks as he approaches his brother.

"Tired." Kyle replies quietly.

"Well I want you to now that you can sleep whenever you want, I don't want you to worry about any of us. So when your ready just shut those eyes of yours and sleep." Brax said with tears in eyes.

"I want you to do something for me Brax before I do go to sleep."

"Anything, you name it I'll do it."

"I need you to look after Phoebe for me. I know she will tell you she's fine and that she doesn't need your help but she'll be lying. Before you ask how I know that, she did the same thing when her granddad passed away and she kept telling all us she was fine but she wasn't. All the grief built up till it exploded while we were in the middle of a gig."

"Kyle you know I will look after Phoebe. Heck we all will so don't you worrying about her. Anything she ever needs I will help her with even if that means taking her to preform somewhere."

"Thank you Brax."

"You welcome. Kyle can I just say when you first came to the Bay, I didn't really want to know you I only brought you here to help Casey then I was going to send you back to Melbourne."

"I had a feeling that was what you were going to do." Kyle interrupted.

"I am sorry about that. But I was saying since then I have had the privilege to get to know you as a person. I got to see you be happy and in love with Phoebe and you are certainly the best manager that Angelos has ever had. I want you to know that you will always be a member of this family even when you your gone."

"Thank you Brax, that means a lot. I know I wasn't the nicest person when I came here but you helped me to grow in way my foster family never did." Kyle coughed again.

"You welcome. Anyway I better leave and let Phoebe get in here before she kills me." Brax laughed as he got up and walked out the room.

With that Brax walked out the room to let Phoebe enter.

 ** _5 hours and 22 minutes later…_**

"Tell me Denny didn't really say that?" Kyle laughed in between the coughing.

"Yeah she did. I just looked at her as if to see don't those word really come out of your mouth." Phoebe replied as she tried to ignore the coughing.

As the laughing died down Kyle looked at Phoebe and said: "You know Brax says you can stay here for as long as you want right."

"I know he said that but to be honest I wouldn't feel comfortable being in the house without you."

"Pheebs stop I don't want you to have to move because I'm not here anymore. I need you to promise that you will stay for as long as you need. I also need you to promise that you will get back out there and find a man who would be lucky to have you, just like I was. I also want you to keep playing music for the both of us."

"Kyle I will promise you I will stay for as long as I need and about the music but the one thing I can't promise you is that I would date someone else."

"Pheebs please, I don't want you to be single for the rest of your life I want you to go through life with happiness."

"I can't Kyle it would hurt to much as I would feel like I'm cheating on you and then it would make miss you more."

"You know I will always be in your heart and memory, plus you will always have the photo album that Ricky made us."

"There are some great photos in here aren't they."

"Yeah she took some great shots of us. My favourite will always be the one of us at the beach looking into each others eyes because I remember that at the moment in time you Phoebe Nicholson were the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Kyle spoke quietly.

"Your going to make me cry again. But your right I do love that photo but not as much as the photo from Casey's birthday party when we were sat playing that new song that we wrote and your smile that day was a smile that I hadn't seen since before your dad came into your life again." Phoebe said as she flicked through the album.

When Kyle didn't reply straight away she turned round to find Kyle with his eyes shut and no wheezing sound which he made when he was asleep.

"KYLE! KYLE, WAKE UP!" Phoebe screamed as tears streamed down her face. "KYLE PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Everyone came running into Kyle's bedroom when they had heard Phoebe scream. They all stood there as the young girl desperately tried to wake Kyle up. Brax walked over to her and picked her up off the bed.

"He's gone Pheebs."

* * *

 ** _I'm so sorry about how long this one shot is but I felt like I wouldn't be able to right less than what I did._**

 ** _P.S. I actually cried writing this just thinking about what if this had happened on the show._**


	4. Chapter 4 - Growing Up is Hard

**_Hello, the author here just wanted to say thank you for the lovely comments on the last chapter as I feel like that had been my best piece of fanfiction since I started a year ago and you all confirmed that with such a lovely response. Anyway here's the next chapter._**

 ** _Idea By Kirsten (backtothebay): I wouldn't mind a one shot/ flashback to Kyle as a teenage or little kid._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4 – Growing Up is Hard_**

 ** _Foster Home - Kyle's bedroom_**

16-year-old Kyle was sat at his desk doing his maths homework when he received a text on his phone from his mate Charlie.

 _Text Message_

 _Charlie: Are you coming to Lola's party tonight?_

 _Kyle: I'm not allowed as it won't have any adult supervision._

 _C: Jesus Christ! Your folks are so strict; do they not understand that you need to have fun._

 _K: They just want to do well so I can get into a good university and get a good job._

 _C: Yeah but haven't you heard all work and no play makes Kyle a very dull boy!_

 _K: Yeah I have but I'm sorry, they've said no and there's nothing I can do so tell Lola I will see her at school on Monday._

 _C: Sorry Kyle but you can tell her that your self in person at her party._

 _K: Didn't you just read what I sent you?_

 _C: Yes, I did but I'm breaking you out to have some fun so when your parents go to bed at 10 I'm coming to get you._

 _K: Well they are going out for dinner at 8._

 _C: Even better it means we can catch the start of the party. I'll see you later!_

Kyle just looked at his phone and thought to himself that he was going to get in so much trouble. He then went back to his homework.

 ** _4 hours later…_**

Kyle's parent had just left after telling him that they would be back by half 11 and they expect him to be in bed asleep by then.

Quickly, Kyle rushed around to get ready for the party before Charlie got there.

Kyle was tying his laces as the doorbell rang, letting him know that Charlie was downstairs. Kyle stood up and placed the pillows under the quilt to make it look like he was there just in case he didn't get back in time, then turned and walked out his room and downstairs.

 ** _25 minutes later…_**

 ** _Lola's House_**

"KYLE!" a girl with straight back hair said as she came rushing over to him "I didn't think you would come with your parents being super strict."

"Well Lola, Charlie here convinced me to play the part of rebel for the night although I do have to be back by half 11 otherwise they will notice." Kyle said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry golden boy we will have you home on time." Charlie said as he slapped Kyle on the back and then wandered off to leave Kyle and Lola.

"Shall we get you a drink?" Lola asked as she dragged Kyle into the Kitchen.

 ** _3 hours later…_**

Kyle was sat outside with Lola talking and completely unaware of the fact that it was already 11:25pm.

"Kyle, we should leave if you don't want to get caught sneaking back in." Charlie said to a drunk Kyle

Kyle who was just handed another shot of vodka looked up at Charlie and said: "I think I'm going to stay longer as this is so much funnnnn!"

"How much has he had to drink?" Charlie asks Lola.

"Two beers and now that vodka shot, I swear." Lola protests.

"Are you sure because you don't get this drunk on two beers and that." Charlie said as he went to point at the vodka in his friend's hand "Where is he?"

Charlie and Lola looked at each other and then the group of people who was still sat around the pool.

"I don't know."

"I think he went that way?"

"There he is!"

When one of the teens had said that pointed to the scaffolding connected to the side of Lola's house, they both started to panic.

They both ran over to the scaffolding but they weren't quick enough as Kyle took a step he fell landing in a heap on the patio below.

"KYLE!" Both teens screamed as Kyle seemed to fall in slow motion.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

 ** _Hospital_**

Kyle's foster parents come rushing through the hospital after getting a call from Charlie.

"Where is he?" Kyle's mum asks when she sees Charlie and Lola.

"He just getting a cast placed on his leg, Mrs Donoghue" Lola answers her.

"What was he doing at your party Lola? We had told him he couldn't go." Kyle's dad asked the young girl.

Charlie thought that now was a good time to confess that he had told Kyle he was going to the party no matter what as he needs to have some fun for once.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

They were all eventually allowed to see Kyle after the doctor had told Kyle's parents that they wanted to keep him in over night for observation as he had sustained a concussion as well as the broken leg. The doctor had also informed Kyle's parents that' it looks like Kyle's drink had been spiked which made appear drunk when he wasn't.

"Hey mum. Hey dad." Kyle said quietly when he saw them.

"Your grounded young man." Mr Donoghue stated.

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to have fun for once and be a teenager."

"Well you certainly acted like a teenager." Mrs Donoghue said "But sweetheart we only want what's best for you which is why we didn't let you go to the party in the first place."

"Yeah I know but sometimes I want to have fun!" Kyle explained.

Both Mr and Mrs Donoghue replied at the same time with: "Tough! Growing up is hard!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Reflection

**_Hello, the author here just wanted to say thank you again for the lovely comments from the last chapter. Also I'm sorry I have updated in a while I've been on holiday and only been back two days. Anyway here's the next chapter._**

 ** _Idea by Ludub ( backtothebay ): Maybe you could do one about his time in the hospital before the kidney transplant. How he felt about things and looking back on his life (thinking he was going to die)._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5 – Reflection_**

 ** _Hospital – ICU_**

Kyle had just been told that his only option now was a kidney transplant if he wanted to live. Kyle had agreed but on the condition that the kidney came from someone he didn't know otherwise he didn't want it. Everyone in the room had started to protest even Ash which completely shocked him considering the two had got on lately.

"Come on Kyle at least let us try to see if we are a match." Ricky had demanded.

Sighing Kyle says: "I already said no! If I get lucky on the waiting list and it comes from someone I don't know then I will take but I will not let any of you put yourselves in danger because you are trying to help me."

Phoebe was about to say something when Dr James Edmunds entered the room with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Kyle asks.

"Well Kyle I've just had a look through your file now your brother Heath isn't a match but your brother Darryl is. So if we give him a call and he can get here on time we can get started." Dr Edmunds says.

"Doc!" Ricky says to him.

"Now don't worry I know he is in jail but all it takes it a call to the prison and your brother's lawyer and we can get the ball rolling."

"Doc, we can't call him." Ash butts in noticing how quiet Kyle had suddenly gone.

"What? Why not?"

Ricky looked at Kyle too then said: "He passed away a couple of months ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Dr Edmunds says.

"Are you though?" Kyle says under his breathe.

"Excuse me?"

"I said are you? I noticed the look on your face when you said that you knew he was in prison and you didn't seem very happy about that."

"I didn't have any look on my face that would suggest that." Dr Edmunds tells him.

"Yes you did! So do me a favour and get out!" Kyle shouted at him "Actually all of you get out!"

"Kyle, the doctor didn't mean anything by that." Phoebe says calmly knowing what Kyle can be like.

Kyle grabs the cup of the side table and throws it: "GET OUT!"

They four of them quickly leave not wanting anything else thrown at them.

 ** _Hospital – Corridor_**

"I'm so sorry Doctor Edmunds." Ricky says apologetically "Kyle still hasn't really gotten over his brother's death."

"That's ok but I think for now it might be best if we give him some room." Dr Edmunds replies.

Ash who felt guilty about protecting Brax's secret even though he could help save Kyle, speaks up: "Well can I still get tested to see if I'm a match?"

Dr Edmunds nods his head and they all follow the doctor away from the ICU.

 ** _Hospital – ICU_**

Kyle could here the four of them talking from outside the room just as a tear slid down his face.

 _Why did this have to happen? Why was I so stupid to not listen to Nate and come here when he first told me to? Better yet, why did I join that stupid poker game? If I had done something differently then my only hope of a great match wouldn't have come in the form of Brax. God, I miss you Brax. At least you would have still been here if you weren't a match unlike Heath who hasn't even bothered to call to ask if I'm ok._

Kyle started to cry without caring what others would think if they saw him now. He suddenly started to reflect on his life up till this moment.

 _I'm going to die and I just realised I haven't done anything with my life. Sure I'm the owner/manager of the family restaurant but that's not something to be remembered about at least Phoebe will always be able to say she has a song and music video out there but not me I give up when I could he done something great with my life. Oh God, the baby if it's mine I won't be there to see it grow and Ash will become its father because I doubt he'll mention me. What about Ricky? How will she cope when I'm gone after all she just lost Brax and couldn't handle that? Baby Casey will never have me there to protect him like Brax would have wanted me to. I'm going to miss everything and all because of some stupid poker game!_

Kyle's reflection on his life was interrupted by a nurse entering the room to check his vitals. As she did that Kyle went back to his thoughts as he looked out the window and noticed the rain making its way down the window just like the tears coming out of his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Little TLC

**_Hello the author here, I just wanted to thank you for comments the last chapter and I'm glad you all enjoyed it._**

 ** _Please can you all make sure that before you read this chapter you have read Chapter 2 – Support is the Best Medicine. Otherwise you won't understand what this chapter is going on about as it is a follow up._**

 ** _Idea by Bonnie Sveen Fan ( fanfiction ): Could you maybe do one where she actually start treatment and Kyle gives her support?_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6 – A Little TLC (Follow up to: Support is the Best Medicine)_**

 ** _Hospital – Outpatient Cancer Ward_**

Ricky was sat in the corner of the room connected to all the equipment that was helping to save her life when Kyle approached her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kyle asks her.

"It's going ok but aren't you meant to be somewhere?" Ricky replies with a question.

"Not that I know of."

"So you aren't forgetting about someone?" Ricky says with her eyebrows slightly raised.

Kyle looked at her and then it clicked: "Crap, I forgot about Casey!"

"Eventually he catches on." Ricky laughs.

"But I can't go and pick Casey up then come back for you?"

Just as Ricky was about to reply Nate appeared out of nowhere: "Don't worry mate, you go pick up Casey and I'll take Ricky home when she's done."

"Nate you don't have to do that." Ricky replies.

"I don't mind and besides when your finished the treatment for the day, I will be finishing my shift so it makes sense."

"Are you sure Nate because I will come back if I have to?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah go pick up the little man and we will see you later." Nate says.

Kyle thanks Nate and leaves to pick up Casey.

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

 ** _The Diner_**

Kyle came running through the door and nearly sent Olivia flying.

"WATCH IT!" Olivia shouted at him.

"Sorry Olivia I didn't mean to it's just I'm in a rush that's all." Kyle shouted back as the teen walked away with her friends.

"Are you ok love?" Irene asks him as she comes out the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine Irene just I forgot about Casey until Ricky had reminded me that I needed to pick him up." Kyle responded.

Irene looked at Kyle and pointed to a table in the middle of the room: "if it helps love I don't think Marilyn minds that you forgot by accident."

Kyle laughed when he looked at Marilyn giving Casey a cuddle: "Your probably right anyway I better let you get those plates to a customer."

Kyle walked over to the table and sat down.

"Oh Kyle you look like you've been running." Marilyn says when she looks at his face.

"Well I have kinda Maz anyway how's Casey been?" Kyle says.

"No bother as per usual. How's Ricky doing?"

"Ok I think I was just there but had to leave to come and collect Casey. So Nate is going to drop her off at the house that way I can take this little one straight home and starts dinner."

"That's nice of Nate to help by dropping her off."

"Yeah it is I guess it might have something to do with that he still likes her."

"Is that so?" Marilyn says curiously as she hands Casey to Kyle.

"Don't even think about Marilyn Ricky already has so much on her plate that she doesn't need to throw a relationship into the mix." Kyle tells the woman "Anyway I don't suppose I can grab some mud cake for dessert could I?"

"Sure I will box some up." Marilyn replies as she heads off to get some mud cake for Kyle.

 ** _2 Hours and 12 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Kyle and Ricky were currently sat around the table eating dinner while talking about how the rest of her treatment went once Kyle had left.

"So when do you need to go back?" Kyle asks as he stands up and takes the plates over to the kitchen sink.

"Same time next week and Kyle you can leave the dishes; I'll do them tomorrow while you're at work." Ricky tells him.

"Not happening as tomorrow you will be resting and spending time with Casey. Besides I was going to eat dessert before I cleaned everything." Kyle laughed as he put the cake on two plates and sat back down.

"Don't wrap me up in cotton wool Kyle!"

"I'm not, I just want you to look after yourself is that so much to ask for."

"Well Kyle I'm fine so just stop it!" Ricky said as she placed a fork full of cake in her a mouth.

As she swallowed the cake Ricky started to feel sick, Kyle noticed how pale she had suddenly gone: "Ricky?"

As she was about to say something she quickly put her hand to her mouth and then ran off to the bathroom.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

After feeling like she was no longer going to be sick Ricky returned to the living room to find Kyle watching the footie.

"Sorry about that." Ricky says to him.

"There's no need to be sorry as it's not your fault you felt sick." He explains to her.

"No not that although I'm sorry about that too but I meant I was sorry about snapping at you when all your trying to do I look after me."

"I guess I did over step the mark and I was kind of wrapping you in cotton wool."

"Yeah but you were only doing it to protect me and I get that."

"Look Ricky if you want I will back off and stop being so over protective?"

"No don't, it makes me know that you care and that you are then whenever I need you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You have been so supportive throughout this whole situation that I couldn't stand it if you backed off and left me alone."

"Ok then but if I start to annoy you just let me know."

"I will, now come here and give me a hug." Ricky says as she opens her arms to receive a hug from Kyle.

As Kyle pulled away from there hug he looks at Ricky.

"What is it Kyle?" She says to him when she notices the look on his face.

"Well I don't want to worry you but I think Marilyn might be about to try and set you and Nate up." Kyle says to her.

"WHAT?!" Ricky shouts.


	7. Chapter 7 - Loss Can Be Traumatising

**_Idea by Suzza101 (backtothebay): As a suggestion I was thinking of maybe one of Kyle coming home from school and finding out that his mum had passed away, he was only a kid when it happened and I can imagine it being pretty traumatising._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7 – Loss Can Be Traumatising_**

 ** _School Gates_**

It was the end of the school day and eight-year-old Kyle came running out of the school gates expecting to see his mum waiting for him but he couldn't see her.

Kyle decided to wait for five minutes just in case she was stuck in traffic and that was why she was late, however once those five minutes were ok she still wasn't there and he was the only person still stood outside the school so he headed off in the direction of home.

 ** _25 minutes later…_**

 ** _Kyle's Street_**

As Kyle rounded the corner onto his street he immediately noticed how busy it was. Kyle thought to himself that it was unusual as the street is never busy at this time of the day.

As he approached his house he suddenly became aware of the police car parked outside, Kyle quickly ran inside.

 ** _Kyle's House_**

As Kyle entered the house he saw two policemen sat on his sofa with a woman he had never seen before.

Officer Martin turned his head and noticed the young boy stood in the doorway: "Hello, you must be Kyle."

"Ye Yeah." Kyle stammered "Who a are y yo you?"

"I'm Office Martin, this is my partner Office Hall and this lovely lady is called Claire."

"Hello Kyle." Claire said to him.

"Wh why are you in m my hou house?"

"Sweetheart I need you to come and sit down as we have something to tell you."

Kyle looked at the three adults and started to worry as he didn't understand why they were in his house but his mum was nowhere to be seen. He then walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Kyle, what I'm about to tell you is going to make you sad for a while."

"Then why are you going to tell me?" Kyle asked

"Because I have to sweetheart and I wish I didn't have to."

"Well, can you not wait until my mam gets here because she will have to know as well?"

Officer Martin and his partner looked at Claire as soon as Kyle had mentioned his mum.

"What is it? Why are you all looking at each other like that?" Kyle quizzed them.

Claire sighed as she thought to herself how at time she hated her job: "Kyle, we can't wait for your mum to get here."

"Why not? I'm sure she wouldn't be long?"

"Kyle unfortunately your mum passed away this afternoon while you were at school."

"What do you mean by passed away?"

"What Claire is trying to say Kyle is that your mum has gone away to a better place." Officer Martin tries to help the woman.

"Why does she need to go to a better place without me?"

Claire could tell she was going to have her hands full with Kyle: "Kyle your mum died this afternoon and the better place that Officer Martin mentioned is called heaven."

Kyle looked at her and tried to process what she had just said: "Your lying my mum hasn't died."

Office Martin could see the hurt in Kyle's eyes and instantly felt sorry for the kid, as he had looked around the house earlier he could tell that Kyle had no one but his mum which meant that Claire was going to have to place him with a foster family.

"I'm not Kyle, I'm so sorry." Claire says apologetically.

"YOU ARE LYING!" Kyle shouts and then runs to his bedroom.

The three adults just sit there and watch him run off.

"What is going to happen to him?" Officer Martin asks.

"Well he will be placed with a temporary foster family until we can find him somewhere more permanent." Claire explains.

"Will that still be here so he can stay at his school?"

"I can't be certain as it all depends on who would be able to care for Kyle the best. So that could mean he could end up having to go to another school."

"So his whole world is going to be turned upside down?"

"Unfortunately yes as I can't know if there is a foster family here in this district that could look after Kyle. Now if you will excuse me I am going to check on Kyle." Claire said as she got up and left the room.

Office Martin told his partner to go and contact the station to let them know they will be back as soon as possible.

While he did that Office Martin pulled out his phone and called his wife and explained the situation and how he thinks they should help Kyle so he doesn't have to move schools and lose all of his friends in the same week he had just lost his mum.

 ** _25 minutes later…_**

Claire and Kyle reappeared with all of his stuff that he would need and sat back down on the sofa.

"Claire could I possibly talk to you for a minute?" Office Martin asked.

"Sure. Kyle can you just stay here please." Claire said to the young boy.

The two of them went into the kitchen and talked about how him and his wife were foster carers and they would like to help Kyle so that why he didn't have to leave his school and friends. Claire explained to him that the situation is a difficult one and she can't guarantee that they could look after Kyle and Office Martin asked her to try as they really wanted to help him.

"Ok I will talk to my boss but for now Kyle will have to go to a temporary foster home." Claire said then walked back into the main area of the house to get Kyle.

As they were leaving Office Martin said: "Bye Kyle and I will see you soon mate."

"Bye Officer Martin." Kyle said as tears continued to stain his face.

Kyle walked out of the house and got into Claire's car where he just burst out crying as he silently said goodbye to his own home.


	8. Chapter 8 - Jasmine

**_Idea by Guest (fanfiction): Can you please do one with Kyle and all his family having a sister I wish I had got to this on Home and Away_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8 – Jasmine_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

"JASMINE!" Casey shouted as him and Kyle gathered the school stuff together.

"Casey leave her if she wants to be late for school again then so be it." Kyle said as he finished his juice and put the glass in the sink.

"Yeah and then we will get in trouble with Brax for not making sure she went to school." Casey replied to his brother.

Just as Kyle was about shout for Jasmine, she appeared ready for school.

"We are going to be late if you two don't hurry up!" Jasmine shouted as she went out the door.

Kyle and Casey just looked at each other then grabbed their school bags and headed out the door.

 ** _4 hours later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay High – Lockers_**

"I'm serious Pheebs I'm getting sick of her." Kyle says to his girlfriend as he placed his books in the locker.

"Come on Kyle, she's not that bad." Phoebe says to him.

"Really do I need to remind you about last weekend?"

"Now that was just funny." Phoebe laughed as she remembered what happened.

"Well Brax didn't find it funny! After you left I had to sit and listen to Brax talking about the birds and the bees for 3 hours straight."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes he is Phoebe." Casey said as he joined the two teens.

"Aww and I missed it."

"Don't worry Pheebs I recorded the whole thing on my phone."

"WHAT?!" Kyle shouted.

"I had my phone in my pocket recording the whole conversation." Casey replied.

A group of year 8 girls came walking towards the lockers.

"Hey big brothers!" Jasmine said as she saw Casey and Kyle "Oh hi Phoebe nice to see you."

"Jasmine go away!" Kyle demanded.

"Now now Kyle less of the temper."

"Excuse me?!"

"Now we all know how that temper gets you into trouble."

"Say that again." Kyle said as he pushed her.

"KYLE BRAXTON!" Dan Baker shouted as he saw Kyle push Jasmine. "Principle's office now!"

Kyle picked up his bag and stormed off.

"Get the smirk off your face Jas!" Casey said to his sister as she walked to her next class.

 ** _Summer Bay High - Principle's Office_**

"Kyle you have been told to just ignore her." Bianca says to her brother in law.

"Well Bianca you try and ignore the brat and see how you do because I'm telling you its impossible." Kyle says as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to have to tell Brax about what happened."

"Even though she started it."

"Kyle, from what you told me it just sounds like a bit of teasing and showing off in front of her friends. Me and April did it all the time."

"Yes but she keeps doing I would have let it slide if it hadn't been for what happened over the weekend."

"Right ok, I will talk to her at home as it's to late now but just promise me you will try to ignore it."

"Ok I promise. Now can I go to class?" Kyle asks her.

"Sure." Bianca says as she watches the teen leave her office.

 ** _6 hours and 52 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

Kyle, Casey, Phoebe and Ruby were sat in the garden doing their homework when Jasmine came out of the house.

"What you all up to?" Jasmine asks them.

"Well what does it like?" Casey says to her.

"Homework?"

"Spot on Jasmine as per." Kyle says without looking up.

"Out of you all I would expect Kyle to be the only one doing homework considering he is a nerd." Jasmine said to get a reaction from him.

"Can you not give it a break for five minutes?" Ruby asks her.

"I don't know what you are on about Ruby?"

"Yes you do know what she's on about." Phoebe butts in.

"Oh look the princess is sticking up for the nerd, how sweet."

Kyle who had been trying his best to ignore her, shouted: "SHUT UP!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"Go away now Jasmine!"

"I don't have to considering I live here."

"Yeah well so do I and you annoying me so go away."

"I'm not going anywhere big brother." Jasmine said as she sat down beside him.

Casey knew instantly let she was doing everything in her power to get Kyle to snap so he would get in even more trouble.

"Jasmine, haven't you got your own homework to be doing?" Casey asks her.

"Well see I do but being out here with you lot is more interesting."

Kyle had gone back to ignoring Jasmine as she continued to annoy him but the final straw came when Jasmine deliberately spilt Kyle's Diet Coke all over his English essay.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyle shouted as he quickly stood up and tried to save his essay.

"Whoops, sorry Kyle it was an accident."

"No it wasn't you did that on purpose and now you've ruined my essay which is due in tomorrow!"

"Well it looks like you going to be having a late night to finish it." Jasmine laughed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Kyle who was now angry noticed the phone and grabbed it out of her hands, he then went over to the shed with Jasmine hot on his tail and grabbed the hammer and smashed the phone.

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Jasmine shouted as Kyle handed her back the phone and walked back to the table.

Brax and Ricky heard the shouting as they got out the car and raced into the garden just as Casey was trying to hold Jasmine back and Phoebe and Ruby were trying to stop calm Kyle down.

"What's going on?" Brax demanded to know.

All the teens stopped and looked at him.

"Well I'm waiting!"

"Kyle just smashed my phone with a hammer." Jasmine said as she started to cry and ran over to Ricky.

"Stop with the crying your 12 going on 13 not month not 3!" Kyle shouted at her.

"He's been mean to me all day Brax." Jasmine said to him.

"I've been mean what about you? All day you've have annoyed me to get me in trouble."

"I haven't Brax I swear."

"She's lying Brax!" The four teens shouted at the same time.

Brax sighed and looked at Ricky, he was starting to get sick of the bickering between Kyle and Jasmine: "Jasmine you are grounded!"

"Why am I grounded? I haven't done anything wrong!" She demanded to know as she let go off Ricky.

"Bianca told us what happen at school that's why." Ricky says as she recalled the conversation at the diner.

"I didn't do anything at school he just pushed me for no reason."

"That's another lie right there." Kyle shouted.

"Kyle shut up, as you're in trouble for smashing your sister's phone." Brax told him.

For the rest of the night Jasmine spent her time in her room after getting told off and Kyle and Casey went back to doing their homework, which Kyle had to rewrite all over again.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Loss Of A Child

**_Idea by Braxtonboyzz123 (fanfiction):_** ** _I was wondering if you could do one with when Kyle's babies died but Heath comes back. I was always so angry that he didn't when they did die, especially since he has lost a child as well, also with him standing up for Kyle with Phoebe, by telling her just how much she has hurt him. Set when Kyle is breaking the cot and instead of Ricky walking in he does. I love brotherly bonding and I think that Heath would have been a great person to have around when this is happening just so Kyle can be comforted and told that it was alright._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9 – The Loss of a Child_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Kyle had just returned home after leaving work early due to be upset over the loss of his and Phoebe's baby. He placed his bag on the sofa and turned round, when he noticed the cot sat beside the door.

He picked up the tool box beside the bookshelf and walked over to the cot and picked a screwdriver out of the box, it didn't fit the crews so he tried another one and it still didn't work. So he threw the screwdriver back into the box and started to pull at the cot.

Once he pulled at it and the cot still didn't come apart he stood up and kicked it which eventually snapped the side of the cot enough to the point where Kyle was able to pick up the cot and through which broke more of it. He then went into the hallway and picked up the cricket bat and headed back to finish breaking the cot.

 ** _Braxton House – Outside on the Street_**

Unbeknown to Kyle, a car had just pulled into the street and parked outside the house.

A man stepped out of the driver's side of the car and shut the door. He turned to look at the house and had a strange feeling cross over him as he remembered the last time he had sat foot in the house was over a year ago when he was leaving to join his wife in the city.

As the man made his way towards the house he heard the sound of something breaking and someone yelling, he then continued at run the rest of the way to the house.

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

As the man approached the door he saw Kyle smashing a cot to pieces and yelling.

"KYLE!" he yells "STOP KYLE!"

Kyle ignores the man and continues to smash the cot to bits then he suddenly stops and collapses to the floor, sobbing.

The man runs over to him and hugs him: "It's okay Kyle, I'm here."

The man continues to hug the only brother he has left for the rest of the night while thinking about how Brax had done the same to him when his son Rocco past away.


	10. Chapter 10 - Yes or No?

**_Idea by Braxtonboyzz123 (fanfiction): One when Kyle and Phoebe finally have time to go on a date since Kyle is so busy working all the time and on the date, he proposes and she says yes (Included with some brother teasing I love that)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10 – Yes or No?_**

 ** _Braxton House – The Flat_**

"So tonight is the night?" Heath asks as he sits on the sofa after handing a beer to his brothers.

"Yes Heath tonight is the night; I finally ask Phoebe to marry me." Kyle says with a smile on his face.

Brax looked at the smile that beamed across Kyle's face and couldn't help but feel proud of his brother: "Well at least there's going to be a better chance of her saying yes to Kyle unlike you Heath, who just said it while at the beach with Bianca."

"Hey she still said yes."

"Yeah but didn't she say no at first coz she thought you were joking?" Casey quizzed his brother.

"Casey's right! You had to tell her that you were actually serious about the two of you getting married." Kyle laughed as he remembered what had happened.

"Ok you two stop picking on Heath." Brax said while trying to suppress the laugh that was trying to escape.

"Yeah stop picking on me!" Heath shouted. "Seriously though, good luck Kylie."

"I'm going to ignore the Kylie part and say thanks Heath." Kyle says as he stands up.

"Where are you going?" Casey asks his brother.

"To get ready!" Kyle says as he walks out the door.

Once Kyle had left Casey and Heath look at each then turn to Brax.

"What?" Brax says when notices his two younger brothers starring at him.

"Your next!" They both shout.

 ** _5 hours and 47 minutes later…_**

 ** _Stewart's Point_**

Kyle parked the car and got out running to the other side to open the door.

"Why thank you." Phoebe laughs as she takes Kyle's hand and steps out of the car.

"You welcome. Can I just say, how beautiful you look tonight?" Kyle says.

"Well of course you can however I did have help from April and Sasha."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You said think Prom and I didn't have a clue so they helped."

"You're right I did say think Prom." Kyle laughed "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Phoebe said as Kyle puts his arm up for her to take it.

The two of them then start to walk away from the car.

 ** _Angelos_**

While Kyle and Phoebe were on there way to Stewart's Point, everyone else was gathered at the restaurant talking.

"Do you think she will like what Kyle has planned?" Sasha asks.

"Of course she will this is Phoebe we are talking about." April replies.

Brax walked out of the kitchen and over to the bar: "Well she better because it took us ages to set everything up for this."

"Now you see why I just asked Bianca the way I did!" Heath said which cause him to earn a slap from Bianca, that had everyone laughing.

 ** _Stewart's Point_**

Kyle came to a stop and put a blindfold over Phoebe's eyes: "Do you really need to blindfold me Kyle?"

"Yes I do considering this is a first date in over three months and I've made it special, so you are being blindfolded whether you like it or not!" Kyle demanded as he finished tying it and took her by the hand and helped towards the spot.

Kyle slowly walked down the little bank towards the area that him and the others had set up earlier in the day.

Once they came to a stop Kyle walked behind Phoebe and undid the blindfold: "Are you ready?"

"Kyle I've been ready since you said you eventually had the time to take me on a date even though I was expecting just going to see a film." Phoebe replied.

"Well I had a better idea." Kyle said he took the blindfold away from Phoebe eyes.

Phoebe blinked for a couple of seconds then looked at where they were: "Oh my God! Kyle this is amazing!"

Kyle with the help of the others had managed to deck out Stewart's Point so that it looked like their Prom which was Kyle and Phoebe's first date.

As she looked around, she spotted the fairy lights hanging off the trees in Jam jars, to illuminate the Point. Then there was a screen that was showing photos of the two of them from over the last eight years. There was music playing of all their favourite songs. Then in the middle was a table with what appeared to be their dinner covered up to stop the flies from getting to it.

"So I take it I did good then?" Kyle asks.

"You did great; this is better than a movie." Phoebe said with a smile on her face "Although something tells me you had help to set this up."

They both laughed as Kyle said: "Well I couldn't do it all on my own. Shall we sit down and eat?"

"Yes lets." Phoebe said as she followed Kyle over to the table and then they started to tuck into there favourite meal, chicken and mushrooms in pasta served with a white wine sauce.

 ** _1 hour and 35 minutes later…_**

 ** _Angelos_**

"I wonder if he has asked her yet?" Josh says as he returns from delivering a pizza.

"They would probably just have finished eating and Kyle said he wanted to ask her as they were dancing to that song they slow danced to at their prom." April reminds him.

"What song was that?" Brax asks.

"I think he said it was _There You'll Be by Faith Hill_ "

"Oh I love that song and I think its perfect for tonight." Ricky states.

"That's what Kyle said as it was the song they both said I love you while dancing to it."

"Hang on, I thought the Prom was their first date?" Casey quizzed.

"Ever heard of the saying love at first sight?" Sasha laughed.

 ** _2 hours and 13 minutes later…_**

 ** _Stewart's Point_**

After eating their food and looking at the photos on the screen, Kyle and Phoebe were dancing to the music when their song came on.

"It's our song!" Phoebe shouted.

"I know it's our song." Kyle laughed "Phoebe Nicholson, may I have this dance?"

"Of course you can Kyle Braxton."

The two of them started to dance.

 _"_ _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life_

 _I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
There you'll be"_

As the song came to end Kyle let go of Phoebe's hand and got down on one knee.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Phoebe asks him unsure of what Kyle is doing.

Kyle looked up: "Phoebe Nicholson, since the day I first saw you walking down the hall on that first day of year 11 when you had just joined the school, I liked you and then when you said yes to going to Prom with me I was stoked. You looked amazing that night and I felt myself falling in love with you. At that point I didn't think we would eight years later be still together especially after everything that tried to come between us. When you came with me on this mad journey to find my brothers and then decided to stay here with me I was shocked as I knew how much you hated small towns."

"Well I don't hate them anymore." Phoebe told him.

"That is true, you don't hate them anymore. Phoebe when I'm with you I am so happy and when you're not here and you have gone to Melbourne to see your family and friends or you have gone with the girls to preform somewhere, I'm sad as miss you and know you miss me to."

"Of course I miss you Kyle."

"Phoebe you are the one person that makes me want to get up in the morning and you are the one person I can truly be myself around." Kyle said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Kyle what are you doing?"

As Kyle opened the box he said: "That's why Phoebe Jane Nicholson I hope you will do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Phoebe starred at him as tears started to run down her face: "YES! Yes, I will become your wife Kyle Daniel Braxton."

Kyle smiled and placed the ring on her finger then stood and kissed her.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

Everyone had retreated to the Braxton house to wait for Kyle and Phoebe to get back.

"What is taking so long? I want to know if she said yes!" April said.

"Why weren't you this excited when I said me and heath were getting married?" Bianca asked her sister.

"Because you were marrying Heath and wasn't exactly frilled at having him be my brother-in-law!"

"Thanks a lot!" Heath shouted as car headlights shone through the garden fence.

"They are here!" Ricky told them.

The garden fence opened and Kyle and Phoebe came charging in.

"THAT WAS THE WORST DATE POSSIBLE!" Phoebe shouted.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF ALL YOU WANTED WAS TO SEE A STUPID MOVIE WHICH WE CAN DO ANYTIME!" Kyle shouted back while trying not to laugh.

Everyone looked at them totally unaware of the plan they had made on the journey back to the house.

"What's going on?" Brax demanded to know.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"Yes I do Phoebe."

"WELL I SAID YES!" Phoebe shouted happily.

The others were stunned eventually getting what the two had done.

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted as the stood up to congratulate the happy couple.

"I guess we will all be helping to planning a wedding now?" Casey asked which caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

 ** _Just wanted to say that I do not own the song "There you'll be" By Faith Hill._**


	11. Chapter 11 - People Do Care

**_Idea by Braxtonboyzz123 (fanfiction):_** ** _One set not long after Kyle arrives in the bay and his brothers are warming up to him but he doesn't think so, but when a couple of guys bash him on his way home from work for not serving them because they didn't have IDs (Or something like that) His brother make him tell them who so that they can sort it out and he discovers that they do care._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11 – People Do Care, Even When They Don't Show It_**

 ** _Angelos_**

Kyle was in the middle of cleaning glasses while thinking to himself.

 _Yet again, I am stuck at the restaurant while my brothers are probably at home laughing and carrying on. For once I would just like them to include me. I know I can't surf but there are other things like watching the footie together. I still think maybe staying in the Bay was a bad idea. I should have left after the whole trial was over but stupid me believed Brax when he said that they wanted to get to know me._

Suddenly Kyle was broken from his trail of thought when a group of four guys approached the bar.

"What can I get you all?" Kyle asked politely.

"Four of your finest beers." One of the guys said.

"Can I see some ID from all of you please?"

"Why?" Someone else asked.

"We aren't allowed to serve alcohol to people under the age of 18, which is why I'm asking for ID."

"Mate we are 20." The first guy said.

"Well then you won't have any trouble showing me some ID, will you?"

All four guys looked at Kyle then one of them said: "We don't have any ID on us."

"Well then I'm sorry but I can't serve you any alcohol, only soft drinks."

The fours guys weren't happy by this but ordered four cokes and went to sit out on the balcony. This left Kyle to go back to thinking.

 _Did they think I was stupid? None of them look 20 they look more like they are 16. Why can't this shift just hurry up and finish anyway? I mean I know my brothers don't want me in the house are anywhere they are but I still like to get away from my place of work every once in a while._

Kyle phone buzzed with a text from Brax.

 _Text Message_

 _Brax: How's things at the restaurant?_

 _Kyle: Fine just your usual teens trying to buy alcohol without ID._

 _B: Ok_

Kyle didn't reply, instead he shoved his phone back in his pocket and went to clear a table.

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

"Everything ok at the restaurant?" Casey asks Brax.

"Yeah Kyle says everything is fine." Brax replies.

"We should have Kyle take tomorrow off and we can have some brother bonding time." Heath says as he switches the TV off.

"That's actually not a bad idea, there's that movie we all want to see at the cinemas." Casey reminds his older brothers.

"Well let's do that then I will see if Ricky can cover Kyle's shift tomorrow." Brax says "Anyway I'm going to bed."

"Yeah I might go to bed as well." Heaths agrees "Don't want Bianca complaining."

"HEATH!" Casey shouts.

"What?"

"Too much information bro." Casey explains "Well I'm going to go finish off an assignment then go to bed."

Brax then quickly thought he would text Kyle and tell him about the plan for tomorrow night and went off to bed like his brothers.

 ** _1 hour and 30 minutes later…_**

 ** _Angelos_**

When Kyle had got the text he had replied with ok thinking Brax had meant them three were going to the movie and he would be working again and that Ricky was going to cover Brax's shift.

Noticing the time Kyle went outside: "Sorry guys but we are closing now."

Angrily one of the guys said: "FINE!"

The four of them got up and left. Kyle collected their glasses and went to put them in the dishwasher so they could be washed in the morning when he and the other staff got in.

Kyle then counted up the takings for evening and placed them in the safe. One he was done he collected his bag and left the restaurant making sure to lock everything up as he walked out.

 ** _Path Beside the Beach_**

As Kyle left the Surf Club he was unaware of four guys following him as he walked away in the direction of home.

 _Well today was fun! Brax must think I loved it so much that I can work again tomorrow while they go and see that movie I've been dying to see._

Kyle looked at his watch to see what time it was.

 _Great! It's after 11 and I can guarantee now them have stayed up to make sure I got home alright, instead they'll be tucked up in their nice warm beds while I'm walking home and then they will still be in bed when I get up in the morning to go to work. Well maybe two of them will be considering Casey has school tomorrow he's probably the only one I will see for the next twenty-four hours._

Suddenly there was a noise behind him like a twig being snapped when someone stands on it. Kyle stopped walking and turned round but saw nothing so he continued to walk but then he heard the noise again and looked round.

As he turned round he expected to see nothing behind him but he was wrong this time there was four guys behind him and he instantly recognised them as the lads from the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" Kyle asks nervously.

"Aww look the bartender wants to know if he can help us Gary." One of them said.

Gary looked at Kyle and said: "Is Will right Mr. Bartender? Do you want to help us?"

"Well you are following me so why don't you answer that question?" Kyle says but instantly regretted when he had a fist connect with his stomach.

For the next twenty minutes the four guys contained you to beat up Kyle who had begged for them to stop until one of them hit in the head and he was flooded with darkness.

 ** _The Next Morning…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Brax and Ricky came out of their room to find Casey sat at the table eating his breakfast.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" Ricky asked him worried that Casey would be late.

"I was going to leave once I finished this considering I got up early to finish the rest of my essay that I didn't get done last night." Casey replied "Besides I was hoping to catch Kyle but it looks like he has already left."

"Are you sure?" Brax asks thinking that it would be too early for Kyle to head to the restaurant.

"Yeah he was in when I woke up."

"I wouldn't worry about it Brax he probably just had something to do before he went to Angelos." Ricky says as she sees the worried look cross her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah your probably right but I can't help shake the feeling that something is wrong." Brax says as Heath and Bianca appear.

"What's wrong?" They both ask.

"Nothing it's just Brax worrying over nothing." Ricky says.

"Did you tell Kyle about tonight?" Heath asks as he sits down on the arm of the sofa.

"I sent him a text last night and I'm happy I did considering Casey here just told us that Kyle has already left for the day." Brax says.

"Well look at the time I better get going or I'm going to be late." Bianca says as she kisses her husband goodbye "Do you want a lift, Case?"

Casey replies with yes and grabs his school following Bianca out the house.

"Well I'm going to get ready and then hit the surf if your two fancy coming as well?" Heath says.

"I don't know I might just go see if Kyle is at the restaurant as he might be doing the books or something." Brax states remembering that Kyle prefers to do them there as it is quieter.

Ricky knowing that Brax just wanted to check up on his brother said: "Not happening we are going to the beach with Heath to have some fun."

Brax knowing he wasn't going to win went to get ready.

 ** _Bushes Beside the Beach_**

While they were all getting ready to go for a surf, Kyle was still passed out with dried blood covering his body, in the bushes beside the beach that group of lads had hidden him in after they were finished beating him up.

 ** _Lunchtime…_**

 ** _Angelos_**

After spending the morning with his girlfriend and brother at the beach, Brax headed to the restaurant to see Kyle.

When he got there he was shocked to see that Kyle wasn't at the bar or serving customers.

"Lewis, have you seen Kyle?" Brax asked one of the waiters.

"Sorry Brax, I haven't." Lewis tells him "Actually I had to open up this morning as Kyle wasn't here."

"Really? That's not like Kyle to be late."

"Well that's what I thought but I know yesterday he mentioned something about having to go into Yabbee Creek this morning so maybe that was why."

"Yeah but that still wouldn't explain why he still isn't here." Brax said "Do you think you can continue to man the fort?"

"Sure." Lewis said as he went towards the bar.

Once Lewis had disappeared to the bar, Brax pulled out his phone and called Kyle.

 ** _Ring Ring!_**

 ** _Ring Ring!_**

The phone went to voicemail and Brax told Kyle to call him when he got the message.

Brax was definitely worried now in the whole seven months of them knowing Kyle he has never once missed work or ignored his calls.

 ** _Gym_**

Heath was in the office when Brax appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Heath said surprisingly "I thought you had gone to check on Kylie."

Brax didn't answer him.

"What?"

Brax looked at Heath who put his pen down: "Kyle hasn't shown up for work."

"Maybe something came up?"

"Yeah he mentioned to Lewis about having to pop to Yabbee Creek to sort something out before he opened the restaurant but he never showed Lewis had to open up instead."

"Well have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah but it kept going to voicemail."

"That's not normal, Kyle always answers when one of us calls."

"I know that's why I'm worried." Brax said looking at his phone in hopes Kyle would message him.

"Why don't we go look for him?" Heath suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Brax replied.

The two brothers walked out of the office and Heath told one of the instructors that he won't be long. They left the gym in search of Kyle.

 ** _4 hours later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – The Flat_**

"Still no sign of him?" Casey asked as he entered the flat.

"No." Heath said to his brother.

"Have you searched for him?"

"Now why didn't we think of that?" Brax stated "Of course we have, you idiot!"

Ricky sensing that Brax was starting to get angry butted in: "Brax you need to calm down getting worked up like this isn't going to help us find Kyle!"

"Fine but I don't get why he hasn't called." Brax quizzed just as his phone rang.

 _Phone call_

 _Brax: Kyle?_

 _Sid Walker: No sorry Brax it's Sid._

 _B: Sorry Sid I was hoping you were Kyle. What can I do for you?_

 _S: Well that's why I've called._

 _B: Sorry?_

 _S: We just had a young man brought in and its Kyle._

 _B: Are you sure? Is he okay?_

 _S: Yes, I am and he's been badly beaten up._

 _B: Sid, I'll be there soon._

Brax hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys.

"What did Sid want?" Ricky asked him.

"Kyle has just been brought into the hospital." Brax told them all as he went out the door with the three hot on his tail.

 ** _25 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Nurse's Station_**

"Sid, where is he?" Brax said as he spotted the doctor.

"He's this way but I need to tell that he hasn't woken up yet." Sid tells them "I'm waiting on some test results to see if they can shed some light on the reason why."

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

Sid then opened a door and walked in with the Braxtons and Ricky following behind.

When the four of them entered the room they were immediately aware of the bruises that were forming on Kyle's face.

"As you can see he has bruises on his face but luckily he has got any facial fractures." Sid says as picks up Kyle's chart to right something "He has some internal bleeding however it it not enough to cause us any concern so we won't have to operate."

"That's good news then apart from the fact that he hasn't woken up yet is there anything else wrong with him?" Ricky asked.

"Not that we know." Sid says just as his pager goes off "If you will excuse me I have to go see to another patient but I will be back soon.

 ** _3 hours later…_**

Sid had come back like he said and told them there was no swelling on the brain so they couldn't at that point in time explain why Kyle hadn't woken up but he did make it a point to say that everyone is different and after all they don't know how long Kyle had been in the bushes before a jogger had found him

They were all currently sat dotted around the room when Casey noticed Kyle's fingers move: "I think he's waking up."

"What Casey?" Heath asks thinking that it was just his brother's imagination.

"He just moved his fingers." Casey said as they all stood up.

Brax noticed Kyle's eyes flutter: "Casey go and get Sid now!"

Casey left the room and returned quickly with Sid, who ushered them all out so he could check on Kyle.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

"You had us all worried!" Brax told Kyle once they were allowed back in the room.

"Did I though?" Kyle said weakly.

"Of course you did Kyle." Ricky tells him.

"We want to know who did this to you!" Heath demanded as all he wanted to do now was go find the people that put his brother in hospital and teach them a lesson.

Kyle looked at them all and could see the worry in their faces.

"Kyle, who did this?" Brax asked when Kyle didn't answer "I want you to tell us now Kyle!"

Kyle tried to sit up but failed: "It was the guys who I didn't serve alcohol to last night because they didn't have ID, but why should you all care?"

"What are you on about?" Casey asked him.

"Well you were all going to see that movie tonight while me and Ricky worked in the restaurant tonight."

"Ricky was going to be working not you." Brax told him.

"What so I was just going to sit at home?"

"No you were going to come with us three to see the movie. I guess I didn't make that so clear."

"Are you serious?" Kyle said not being able to believe they wanted him to go with them.

"Of course we are!" The three brothers shouted.

It was at that moment in time that Kyle realised they do care even if they don't show it!


	12. Chapter 12 - Prank Wars

**_Hello, author here just wanted to say I'm glad you all still enjoying these one-shots just as much as I look forward to receiving your ideas and writing them up. Please continue to send me anymore ideas you have._**

 ** _Idea by Braxtonboyzz123 (fanfiction):_** ** _I was thinking that. Kyle and Casey aged something like 21 and 19 get sick of Heath playing pranks on them so they work together (Casey for the sneakiness and Kyle for the brains of the prank) because they want to finally get back at Heath for all the pranks he's played on them. I thought that it would be quiet a fun one to read._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12 – Prank Wars_**

 ** _Angelos_**

"I can't take it anymore!" Casey states as he enters the restaurant.

Kyle who was at the bar putting the stock away shouted: "What has Heath done now?"

"Well you know that girl that has been coming in to the gym over the past couple of weeks?"

"Which girl?"

"You know the one that I keep flirting with."

"Oh you mean Denny?"

"Denny? How do you know her name?"

"Phoebe bumped into her at the beach a couple of days ago and now apparently they are best friends."

"Really?"

"Yep, told you Pheebs makes friends quickly."

"Ok then anyway back to the story, Denny came into the Gym and said she wanted to sign up for a full membership as her trial was running out. While we talking about the different membership options she could have we were doing our usual flirting."

Kyle stopped placing the bottles in the fridge and stood up: "Case, not to be rude but is there a point to this as I kinda need to finish this."

"Yes there is, as I was saying while we were flirting Heath comes out of the office with a smile on his face and says there's a call for me on the phone in the office. So I ask who it is and he turns round and says its my boyfriend calling to see if we were still meeting up later. Which as you can imagine put Denny right off and said she will come back tomorrow once she's thought about the options." Casey tells his brother.

"Hang on are you telling me that Heath just told Denny you were gay?" Kyle said trying to hid the laugh.

"It's not funny Kyle! I really like this girl."

"Okay, how about I talk to Pheebs and see if she can explain what just happened to Denny?"

"Kyle you're a life saver!"

"I know I am!"

"Now we just need to prank Heath back for not only today but every time he has pranked us." Casey says with a grin on his face.

"Why don't you leave it with me and I'll have a think of what we can do?" Kyle says which earns a nod from Casey who then leaves to let Kyle finish what he was doing.

 ** _3 hours and 15 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – The Flat_**

Kyle and Casey were currently in the Flat setting up the first prank that will help to get revenge on Heath.

"So what is this meant to do again?" Casey asks Kyle as he places baking soda into the ketchup bottle.

"Well you know how when you take a bottle of ketchup out the fridge and the first thing you do is shake it?" Kyle says to him.

"Yeah, that's so it won't be watery."

"Well when Heath shakes this and then opens he will be opening a pressurise sauce canon!"

"So are you telling me that once he's shaken it and opened it there is going to be sauce all over."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you"

"Mate this is epic!"

"And best thing is this is only prank one." Kyle tells him while smirking.

"Kyle, what else have you done?"

"Well put it this way I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Heath in the morning when he goes for a surf!" Kyle says to Casey. "Also there maybe a few other pranks dotted around which I will fill you in when we are safe!"

 ** _1 hour later…_**

Everyone but Heath and Bianca was sat in the main house eating dinner when they heard people screaming.

When they entered the flat, Kyle and Casey started laughing immediately when they saw the state of the kitchen.

Brax who was trying not laugh said: "What on earth happened in here?"

"Well Heath opened the ketchup bottle and well now we have ketchup all over the place!" Bianca shouted "It stinks so bad that I'm sorry babe but you can clean this up and I think I will go and stay with Irene until its done!"

Bianca quickly picked up her handbag and ran out of the house with Ricky not far behind her.

Casey and Kyle were still laughing in the doorway as the site of Heath covered in ketchup was too funny then there was the fact it was on every surface possible including the ceiling.

"I tell you know that whoever did this better watch out!" Heath shouted as he looked at his two younger brothers.

Brax told Heath to go take a shower while them three made a start on the cleaning up.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Heath came out of the bathroom and walked over to his brothers.

"I thought I told you to have a shower?" Brax says.

"I just did!" Heath states.

"Then why do you still stink?" Brax quizzed.

Heath then got what Brax was on about when he sniffed his arm and all he could smell was chicken.

"Go and have a shower in our place now!" Brax demanded as Heath walked out of the flat muttering under his breathe while Brax went to inspect the shower.

"What have you done now?" Casey whispers.

"I may have removed the shower head and placed a chicken stock cube in it then put the shower head back on." Kyle says while laughing.

Brax appeared and knew that the Kyle and Casey were behind what was going on but thought to leave it as he knew how much Heath had pranked them and it was only time that they got him back.

 ** _The Next Morning…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

Heath walked out into the garden to grab his surf board as he heard the surf was meant to huge this morning.

As he rounded the corner beside the shed where the surf boards are kept, Heath instantly noticed that his board was missing.

Brax and Casey who were going for a surf as well came out of the house and saw Heath standing there.

"Everything ok?" Brax asks Heath.

"No everything isn't ok!" Heath shouts "SOMEONE STOLE MY BOARD!"

Brax and Casey just look at each as soon as the words come out of his mouth.

"THIS IS SERIOUS! I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER STOLE IT!" Heath screamed.

"Heath, will you stop shouting as people are still in bed." Brax tells him calmly.

"Oh like who?"

Casey butted in with: "Kyle is still in bed as he had to take Phoebe to some festival thing during the night, so when he got back an hour and a half ago he went to get some more sleep."

As soon as he said Kyle he regretted it as Heath went barging into the house.

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Kyle was fast asleep when he was instantly awoken by Heath who was banging on his door.

He got out of bed and went to see what he wanted.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Heath shouted at him.

Kyle started to rub the sleep out of his eyes: "Where's what?"

"You know what!"

"Nope a clue might help?"

That made Heath even angrier, he then grabbed Kyle by his top and shoved him into the wall.

"HEATH!" Brax and Casey both shouted.

Heath released Kyle and stepped back.

Brax then looked at Kyle and Casey and said: "Just tell him where his surf board is."

Heath didn't understand what was going on until his two brothers started laughing again.

"Don't ask me, I genuinely don't know where it is." Casey laughed.

Kyle knew he was going to get in trouble but he didn't care as it was funny: "Your surf board is in the storm water canal."

Heath ran out of the house to get it before someone could steal it.

 ** _25 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

The four brothers were sat around the table where Casey and Kyle confessed that they were behind the pranks on Heath and then agreed to stop if he did as they couldn't take anymore of the stupid pranks.


	13. Chapter 13 - Sibling Comfort

**_Hello the author here, I just want to apologies for the delay in updating this fanfiction, I've been so busy with going back too uni and then my laptop decided it wasn't going to work so it had to be sent to apple to get fixed and I can now say that it is back and I can start writing again. So here's the next chapter._**

 ** _Idea By Braxtonboyzz123 (fanfiction): I was thinking of one with Kyle and his older foster sister like 3 years difference him being 14 and her being 17. The foster sister starts dating a guy whose really mean to Kyle whenever the foster sister isn't around but really nice to him when she is. But when Kyle finds out that the guy is dating another girl he tries to tell the sister but she gets mad at him because she thinks that her boyfriend is perfect and that the only reason that Kyle is saying this is because he has no friends of his own (because he's really shy) and that she is no longer hanging out with him. But when she finds out the truth and is crying in her room, Kyle goes in and comforts her._**

 ** _P.S. this One-Shot includes Kyle's foster family (The Taylors) from my other fanfiction: The Camping Trip._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13 – Sibling Comfort_**

 ** _Kyle's Foster Home – Kitchen_**

14-year-old Kyle was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when his sister Callie and her boyfriend, Brad appeared from the garden.

"You ok Kyle?" Callie asks him.

"Yeah I'm fine Callie. I don't know why mam and dad said you had to babysit me after all I'm 14 not 4?" Kyle states.

"You know fine well why Kyle." Callie says as she gives him a hug. "Anyway I'm just going to get my phone as I left it upstairs on charge."

Kyle and Brad watched as she left the room and headed upstairs.

Brad sits down at the breakfast bar: "Does the baby need a hand with his sandwich?"

"Sorry." Kyle says not catching what Brad had said to him.

"I said, does the baby need a hand with his sandwich?"

"Why would I need a hand as I'm not a baby so please don't call me that."

"Well you must be considering me and Callie are stuck here babysitting you instead of being out with our friends." Brad says to him just as he hears Callie coming back down "So how's things going with that girl? Phoebe, is it?"

Kyle just looks at him completely confused as only one minute ago the guy was being mean to him.

"Stop asking him about Phoebe as it has nothing to do with you, Brad." Callie laughs as she sits down.

"What I'm just curious to know how it's going?" Brad says as Kyle puts everything away.

"It's fine." Kyle tells him "I'll be upstairs in my room Callie."

With that Kyle leaves the kitchen and heads to is room.

"Well done!" Callie says to her boyfriend.

 ** _2 weeks later…_**

 ** _Supermarket_**

"What else did we need to get?" Callie asks Kyle who had the shopping list.

"All we need now is to get some jam." Kyle tells her.

The two of them head to the home baking section and decide which jam to buy.

"Strawberry?" Callie asks her brother.

"That's a silly question Callie." Kyle laughs and put the jam in the trolley "That's everything, so we can go now."

The two of them headed over to the checkout and bought the shopping they headed for the bus.

 ** _34 minutes later…_**

 ** _Bus stop near Kyle and Callie's house_**

Callie was still on the phone to Brad who had called while they were on the bus to ask her if she wanted to see a film.

"I'll drop the shopping off then me and Kyle will come and meet you." Callie tells him.

Kyle just rolls his eyes as he doesn't fancy seeing a film with Brad and Callie.

"Well we can see something that Kyle can see?" Callie suggest to her boyfriend.

"Callie, I'm going to meet Phoebe so why don't you go with to the cinema with Brad?" Kyle informs his sister not wanting her to miss out on spending time with here friends and boyfriend.

"Kyle says he's meeting Phoebe so we can see that now." Callie tells Brad "Ok I'll meet you there."

 ** _1 Month and 22 days later…_**

 ** _Park in Melbourne_**

Kyle was with his girlfriend Phoebe at the park.

"Kyle, this was a great idea." Phoebe says as she picks up a grape and places it in her mouth.

"See picnics can be better than going to fast food place." Kyle laughs.

The two were currently enjoying a picnic for there six-month anniversary. Kyle was looking at Phoebe when out the corner of his eye he spotted Brax, his sister's boyfriend kissing someone who definitely wasn't his sister.

"What is it, Kyle?" Phoebe asks looking round to see what Kyle was staring at.

"Brad is over there kissing someone that isn't my sister!" Kyle says angrily.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"Well when you get home tell your sister."

"Ok I will." Kyle tells her as he sits back down.

"Good!" Phoebe laughs and gives her boyfriend a kiss.

 ** _Later that day…_**

 ** _Kyle's Foster Home_**

"Hey Callie, I need to tell you something." Kyle says to his sister as he joins her in the garden.

"What is it? Are you ok?" She asks him.

"Why do you always think there's something wrong with me?"

"DO you really need me to answer that?"

"Fair enough."

"So what's up?"

"Well earlier when I was at the park with Phoebe having a picnic, I saw Brad."

Callie interrupts him: "Did you say hi?"

"I would have but he was with another girl."

"So, it was probably his twin sister Beth."

"Well if it was I think someone should call the police." Kyle says to her.

"Why?"

"Because Callie, whoever this girl was they were kissing each other." Kyle says to her "And by the looks of it they have being seeing each other awhile."

"Your wrong!"

"I'm telling the truth if you don't believe me, ask Phoebe she them as well."

"I don't believe you and I certainly won't believe a girl you have only been seeing a couple of months!" Callie shouts at him "Brad is perfect and he loves me!"

"Well obviously he doesn't!" Kyle shouts back.

"Your just jealous! You and Phoebe won't last long and everyone knows it and then you will go back to being the boy with no friends because your too shy and weird!" Callie reminds him "And when that happens I won't be there to hang out with you anymore!"

Not realising her parents had just came in she continued to tell Kyle everything that Brad had said to Kyle about hating him.

"CALLIE!" Louise and William Taylor shouted at the same time.

Both Callie and Kyle turned round in shock to see their parents stood there in the doorway.

"Callie apologies to your brother now!" Louise says to her daughter.

"Why should I? He has just told me that my boyfriend is cheating on me when Brad would never do that as he loves me!" Callie shouts.

"I was telling her the truth, I promise. Me and Phoebe saw Brad at the park earlier." Kyle says to them calmly.

"That's ok Kyle, we believe you." William tells his son "Callie your grounded so get upstairs now!"

With that Callie storms out the room and upstairs where a loud bang of her slamming her bedroom door echoes throughout the house.

 ** _4 days later…_**

 ** _Kyle's Foster Home_**

Kyle had just arrived home from school and headed upstairs to his room when he heard crying coming from Callie's room, so he decided to go and investigate.

"Callie, are you ok?" Kyle asks through the door.

"GO AWAY!" A voice shouts from the other side of the door.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

The door opens and a tear stayed Callie appears: "You were right."

Kyle follows her over to her bed and sits down: "Right about what?"

"Brad I went round his house at lunch as he wasn't in school today, I wanted to make sure he was ok then I saw them, getting out of his car and kissing each other."

"Oh I'm so sorry Callie."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Callie asked him confused "I was horrible to you and I didn't believe you."

"I'm being nice to you because you're my sister and I love you. Also your upset because of that jerk and I want to make sure your ok." Kyle tells her.

"I'm sorry Kyle and I love you too even when you can be annoying sometimes!" Callie says to Kyle.

Kyle then pulls Callie into a hug.


	14. Chapter 14 - Freezing

_**Hello, author here just wanted to say I'm glad you all still enjoying these one-shots just as much as I look forward to receiving your ideas and writing them up. Please continue to send me anymore ideas you have.**_

 _ **Idea By Guest (fanfiction):**_ _ **Can you do a oneshot where kyle is locked in the restaurants cold storage. Heath and Casey find him. Brax is angry and trying to find out who did it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 – Freezing**_

 _ **Angelos**_

"Hey Brax, the door on the cold storage freezer, still hasn't been fixed." Kyle says to his brother.

Brax sits down at the bar: "Well you're the manager, fix it!"

"Yes but you're the owner so its your job to fix it." Kyle replies as he places a beer on the bar.

"Fine, I'll get someone to look at it but it won't be till tomorrow." Brax replies taking a swig of his beer.

"Good!" Kyle says as he walks away and disappears.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

Kyle had just returned from his break and noticed that the restaurant wasn't as busy as he though it would be.

"Hey Lewis, was everything ok while I was on my break?" Kyle asks one of the waiters.

"Yeah everything has been fine but…" Lewis replies.

"But what?"

"Well the cold storage freezer door got stuck again and Emily got stuck inside for a couple of minutes."

"Is she ok?" Kyle asks, clearly concerned.

"Well, she is now I sent her on a break and maybe get a warm drink." Lewis explains "When is Brax going to get it fixed? This is the sixth time someone has been stuck inside."

"I asked him about getting someone to look at it and he said tomorrow, so all we can do is pray he does get someone in."

"Knowing your brother, he will probably have something else on his mind and forget about it."

"Probably! Anyway we better get set up for the dinner rush." Kyle states.

 _ **5 hours later…**_

The restaurant was now closed and the staff had left over half an hour ago, now Kyle was sat at a table doing the books as it was easier do them in a deserted restaurant than attempt to do them at home with his brother around.

As Kyle was halfway through the book he decided to take a break and go get some dessert from the kitchen.

 _ **Angelo's – Kitchen**_

As Kyle walked over to the fridge to get some of the chocolate cake covered in strawberries out he noticed that the light to the cold storage freezer was still turned on and the door was open.

Closing the fridge door, he made his way over to the freezer and went to to turn the light off when he saw a tub of ice cream sitting on the floor.

 _Typical, Brody forgot to ask the new staff member to make sure that the stock was placed back on the shelves properly._

Kyle thought to himself as he stepped inside. As he walked over to the tub of ice cream Kyle heard the door to the freezer slam shut.

 _ **Angelo's - Freezer**_

"CRAP!" Kyle shouted loudly as he ran over to the door and tried to open it.

 _Kyle, don't panic just take your phone out of your pocket and call someone to come and open it from the other side._

Kyle went to take his phone out his jean pocket and realised it wasn't there.

"No no no!" Kyle said as he checked his back pockets to make sure his phone wasn't in one of them. "Ok, now I'm in trouble my phone must be on the table with the books."

Kyle tried banging on the door again, hoping that one of the staff might come back as they forgot something. He soon realised that it was pointless as no one would be back at the restaurant till morning.

 _Maybe my brothers will come to check on me when don't get home? Stupid me, they won't even know that I'm not home till tomorrow when they don't see me at breakfast. Sometimes Kyle you do make situations worse for yourselves by staying behind to do the books when you can do them at home in the garden or in your room!_

Kyle shivered, looking round knowing there was nothing he could do but wait, he sat down beside the door and wrapped his arms around his body to try and keep warm.

 _ **Braxton House – Kitchen**_

 _ **3 hours and 45 minutes later…**_

Brax was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when he looked at the clock, 3:15am. He finished his glass and put it in the sink then walked back out the kitchen.

As he walked back to his and Ricky's room, he stopped in front of Kyle's bedroom.

 _I wonder why time Kyle got back, as I usually hear him getting in but I never did. I might just check on him to be safe._

Brax thought to himself a he placed his hand on the door handle.

"What you doing?" Ricky whispered causing Brax to have a fright.

"Jesus, what you doing up?" Brax asked her.

"Well I turned over and you weren't there so I thought I'd come and find you." She whispered her reply "Now what are you doing?"

"Just checking on Kyle as I never heard him get back."

"Really Brax? Kyle is old enough to not have his brother checking on him."

"I know but I just have this feeling and I went to be sure he is definitely here."

"Fine but quickly check." She whispered as Brax opened the door. "So can we go back to bed now?"

Brax looked at Kyle's bed and noticed that it was still made. He turned on the light and also noticed that his brother's bag wasn't hanging on the back of the chair.

"Brax?" Ricky whispered. "What is it?"

"He's not here." Brax says to her.

"Maybe he went out with some of his mates."

"His work bag is missing!"

"Is not just in the living room, as he does tend to leave it there a lot?" Ricky says as Brax closes the door and rushes into the living room.

 _ **Braxton House – Living Room**_

As Brax entered the living room he switched on the light and looked as the chair beside the door and Kyle's bag wasn't there.

"It's not in here either." Brax says to his girlfriend "He's missing Ricky!"

"Brax, don't go jumping to conclusions as there could be a perfectly good reason for him not coming home." Ricky tells him but its too late.

"CASEY!" Brax shouts as he opens the front door to go and get heath from the flat.

Casey comes running into the living room: "What's going on?"

"Kyle is missing!" Brax says as he returns with Heath and Bianca.

"Brax, are you actually sure that he is missing?" Bianca asks calmly.

"His bed hasn't been slept in and his work bag is missing so I would say yes. Plus, I have a bad feeling." Brax explains to his sister in law.

"Maybe he fell asleep at the restaurant again?" Heath suggests.

"Yeah or he could be at Lewis' place?" Casey says.

"Well get ready as we are going to go and find him." Brax says to his brothers "The girls can stay here in case he shows up."

The brothers go off to get changed as Bianca turns to Ricky: "Brax does realise that Kyle is an adult?"

"I said that to him." Ricky replied "Fancy a coffee?"

"Yeah go on then." Bianca says.

 _ **Angelo's – Freezer**_

While everyone was running round getting changed or making coffee, Kyle was pacing the length of the freezer while rubbing his hands up and down his arms in attempt to keep from freezing to death.

 _Why did I not put something in the way to stop the door from shutting? I knew that the door kept getting stuck and yet I was still stupid enough to come in here when no one else was around! Now I'm probably going to freeze to death in here!_

 _ **1 hour and 20 minutes later…**_

 _ **Beach**_

Heath and Casey where walking down the beach shouting Kyle's name.

"KYLE!" They both shouted.

"He's not here Heath." Casey said to his brother.

"Yeah I know." Heath said as he looked up towards the Surf Club and noticed the light coming out off the restaurant "Hey Casey, let's try the restaurant."

"Sure." Casey said as the two of them ran up to the Surf Club.

 _ **Road in the Middle of Nowhere**_

Brax was currently driving round the roads surrounding the Bay in case Kyle was on one of them.

 _Where on earth is he? I never have this much problems with the other two? Ok, maybe I do but Kyle is the one that always seems to have me worried more. God I never though I'd say that in million years._

 _ **Angelo's**_

"Why's the light still on?" Casey asks Heath as they get to the top of the stairs.

"Kyle has probably fallen asleep again like I said to Brax." Heath says as they enter the restaurant expecting to see Kyle asleep at one of the tables.

"So where is he then?"

"Hmm, I don't know but his stuff is still here and his phone."

"Let's check the kitchen." Casey suggested.

 _ **Angelo's – Freezer**_

Kyle was sat against the freezer door battling to keep his eyes open when he could just make out two voices that sounded like they were coming from the other side of the door.

With as much strength as he could must Kyle started to bang on the door, hoping that whoever was on the other side could hear him.

 _ **Angelo's – Kitchen**_

As the two brother's looked around the kitchen they noticed Kyle wasn't in here either so they decided to go and check the gym.

Just as Casey took one final glance of the kitchen he heard a bang.

"Case hurry up would you!" Heath shouted as he wandered back into the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Casey said as he tried to make out where the noise is coming from.

"Don't tell me to shut up noodles!"

"I'm serious! Listen!" Casey shouted at him.

The two of them stopped talking and listened.

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

"That sounds like it's coming from the freezer." Heath said as the banging continued.

"You don't think?" Casey asked.

"One way to find out." Heath said "Give me a hand with this door."

Casey and Heath worked at the door until it started to move.

"KYLE!" They both shouted as the found Kyle sitting on the floor of the freezer.

"H H Hi!" Kyle shivered.

 _ **57 minutes later…**_

 _ **Angelo's**_

Brax came running into the restaurant to find his brother all sat round with a warm drink.

"Kyle!" Brax shouted.

"Hey Brax." Kyle says to his older brother.

"What happened?"

"I got stuck in the freezer."

"How?"

"Well the light was left on and then I saw a tub of ice cream sat on the floor so I went in, to place it on the shelf when the door shut itself."

"Or someone purposely shut it."

"No it shut its self Brax."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that the door is broken and the owner didn't get it fixed before now." Kyle stated as he a took a sip of warm tea.

Brax just looked at his brother as the anger he had felt thinking someone had trapped Kyle in there changed to guilt as he realised he was the one that caused it.

"He's right Brax we all knew it was broken and we all told you but you didn't do anything about it." Casey says to his brother.

"I know you all did but I didn't think it was serious enough to worry about till now."

"Brax I told you yesterday afternoon that it needed fixing." Kyle reminds him "Also I'm now the seventh person to get stuck in there."

"Seventh? I thought only five other people had got stuck?" Casey quizzed his brother.

"Yeah there was but Emily got stuck in there yesterday while I was on my break."

"Oh!" Casey said.

Brax who had been listening to what his brother had been saying stood up: "Right first thing I'm getting on to someone to come and fix that door but for now Kyle gather your stuff as we are taking you to get checked over at the hospital to be safe and ten we are taking you home. Also, I'm covering your shift tomorrow and no arguing about it either."

Kyle quickly gathered his stuff and followed his brothers out of the restaurant.


	15. Chapter 15 - Illness Caring Side

_**Idea By Guest (fanfiction):**_ _ **Can you do a one shot where Kyle has a fever and was working in the restaurant. He collapses and all the brothers take care of him**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 – Illness Brings Out People's Caring Side**_

 _ **Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom**_

It was the middle of the night and Kyle was wide awake unable to sleep due to feeling hot. He kicked off the quilt and walked over to his bedroom window and opened it.

He stood there for a bit letting the cold breeze hit.

 _I should try and get some more sleep considering I have work in about eight hours._

Kyle thought to himself as he walked back over to his bed and lay back down choosing to leave the quilt off.

 _ **8 hours later…**_

 _ **Braxton House – Living Room**_

Brax and Ricky were sat at the table having breakfast when Heath and Bianca appeared.

"Food!" Heath shouted as he grabbed a bowl and filled it.

"Hungry much?" Ricky asked.

"Sorry, Heath forgot to go shopping yesterday so we have no food." Bianca states as she sits down.

"No surprise there then." Ricky said, causing them to laugh.

Casey came wandering in yawning.

"Morning." The four people at the table say to him.

"Morning!" Casey replied then turns to oldest brother "Hey Brax, has Kyle gone to work yet?"

"He better have or he's going to be in trouble, why?" Brax asks curiously.

"Well I walked past his bedroom door and could hear his phone alarm going off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Cheers Casey, I think I'll go check to make sure." Brax says as he stands up and leaves the room.

"Someone is going to be in trouble with the boss for being late!" Heath stated before putting another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

 _ **B raxton House – Kyle's Bedroom**_

Kyle was still fast asleep when Brax entered his bedroom.

Walking over to the bed, Brax noticed how cold it was then he saw the window was open.

"Kyle!" Brax said as he shaked his brother's arm.

Kyle didn't move so Brax shook him again this time getting some response.

"Your late for work!" Brax shouted at him.

Kyle who was rubbing his eyes said: "No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"It's only 12:30am so I can't be late."

"No Kyle, it's 9am therefore you should be at work now!" Brax says to his brother as he leaves the room.

"CRAP!" Kyle shouted as he stood and quickly sat back down again as he felt dizzy.

 _I better not be coming down with anything as I don't have the time for it._

Kyle thinks to himself then rushes round to get ready.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

 _ **Braxton House – Living Room**_

The others were sat talking when Kyle rushed in.

Grabbing his bag, Kyle quickly says goodbye to his family then leaves for work.

"He didn't have breakfast." Bianca says as they watch him leave.

"Jesus woman, he works in a restaurant he can grabs something to eat there." Heath says to his wife as he goes off to get ready to go to work as well.

 _ **4 hours later…**_

 _ **Angelos**_

It was in the middle of the rush hour for lunch and Kyle had a headache that had been building throughout the day.

Brax and Ricky had just entered the restaurant just as Kyle disappeared into the stock room.

"This place is packed." Ricky states.

"I know; this might have something to do with the amount of work Kyle has put into the place." Brax tells his girlfriend.

"Yeah your probably right, speaking of Kyle I wonder where he is?" Ricky said as they sat down at a table close to the bar.

"Hey Lewis, where's Kyle?"

"Hey Brax, I think he's in the stock room checking how much red wine we have left." Lewis tells Brax.

"Thanks Lewis." Brax says to his employee "I think I will go and check on him."

 _ **Angelos – Stockroom**_

While Brax and Ricky were asking Lewis where Kyle was, Kyle was taking stock of the amount of red wine they had left, which was not much.

"So, do we have enough red wine?" Brax says as he enters the stock room.

Kyle put his hand to his head as the headache was getting worse.

"Kyle, are you ok?"

"Yeah Brax I'm fine." Kyle replies "Also, I'm going to have order some more red wine tomorrow."

"Ok if your sure your fine, I will go back and sit down." Brax replies and leaves the room.

As Kyle watched Brax leave he thought to himself,

 _This headache is killing me and Brax just made that worse by talking to me! The reason I came in here was not to count the bottles of red wine but to get some peace and quiet!_

 _ **Angelos**_

"Is he ok in there?" Ricky asks as Brax sits back down.

"Well he says he is fine but I don't believe him." Brax tells her.

"I'm sure if something is wrong he will tell you."

"Yeah your right." Brax replies.

"Of course I'm right!" laughs Ricky.

 _ **8 hours and 55 minutes later…**_

Kyle was putting away chairs with Brax when his two other brothers appeared.

"Me and Heath thought we would come up and help you finish tidying up." Casey said as he put down his bag.

"No you said we had to come and help. I wasn't given a choice in the matter." Heath tells them.

"Well thanks guys even if you didn't want to come and help Heath." Kyle says to his brothers.

"No problem." Casey answers him.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

 _ **Angelos – Stock Room**_

While his brothers were stood waiting for him so they could leave, Kyle was placing the cash from the till in the safe.

After placing the money in the safe, Kyle stood back up but instantly felt dizzy again. Quickly shaking it off as if nothing happened Kyle left the room.

 _ **Angelos**_

As Kyle reentered the main restaurant, he walked round the bar and grabbed his bag off the nearby table and started to walk towards his three brothers when he suddenly stopped.

"Come on Kylie, I want to get home to my misses!" Heath shouted at his brother who just ignored him.

"Kyle?" Brax says to his brother.

"Yeah ok." Kyle said "I'm coming!"

Brax watches Kyle as he starts to move again towards him but again Kyle stops.

Kyle puts his hand to his head again and starts to close his eyes as he suddenly collapses and the world instantly turns black.

His three brothers watch in slow motion as Kyle falls to the floor without any warning.

"KYLE!" They all shout as Kyle hits the floor with a thud.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

 _ **Hospital – Exam Room**_

Kyle slowly starts to open his eyes and quickly closes them again as the light is to bright.

"Kyle?"

"Kyle, can you open your eyes for me?"

Kyle hears a voice that he recognises as Dr Nate Cooper and does what the man asks.

"Welcome back!" Nate says to his patient.

"What happened?" Kyle asks.

"You collapsed as you and your brothers were leaving the restaurant." Nate tells him "Which seems to be caused by the fever you are currently suffering from. Anyway now that your awake I think it will be safe enough for you to rest at home as long as you take the antibiotics that you are given."

"Don't worry Nate he will be taking them." Brax says as he stands in the doorway.

"That's good." Nate says "I will go and get the discharge papers for you to sign Kyle."

 _ **2 days later…**_

 _ **Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom**_

Kyle is sitting in his bed watching TV with Casey when there two older brothers come in and join them.

"Guys, I want to say something." Kyle says to them.

"What?" All three of them ask at the same time.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Casey asks.

"For looking after me the past couple of days, when you're all busy." Kyle states.

"Don't worry mate, when we are all ill you can look after us!" Brax tell his younger brother causing them all to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16 - Brotherly Bond

_**Hey guys, author here, just wanted to say a thank you for** **continuing to read my one-shots and now i'm on my christmas break i'm planning on writing lot so send me your suggestions.**_

 ** _Idea by FrankElza (fanfiction): One-Shot which shows the brotherly bond between Brax and Kyle, which we didn't get to see much off._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16 – Brotherly Bond_**

 ** _Beach_**

As usual it was a lovely day in Summer Bay, Brax was making his way out of the water when he saw Kyle sat on the sand watching the waves.

Wondering what he was doing, Brax placed his board down on the sand beside his towel and walked towards Kyle.

"Hey mate." Brax says to him.

"Hey Brax, looking good out there." Kyle responds to his brother.

"Well it could be better but the waves aren't that bad. What you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I needed to get out that house before the girls drove me crazy with all the baby talk."

Laughing, Brax sat down beside his brother: "Why did you think I left as soon as I woke up."

Looking Brax, Kyle finally realised that Brax had done that on purpose: "Cheers Brax, I had to sit and listen to them talking about everything and when I say everything, I mean everything."

"It can't have been that bad."

"Really? They were talking about how your hips move and stuff like that before you give birth." Kyle said as he pulled a face.

"Sorry mate, if I knew that was going to happen I would have suggested me and you go do something instead of you having to sit and listen to that." Brax laughed again.

"That's ok. It's not like there is anything we could do that we would both enjoy." Kyle replied and then went back to watching the waves rolling up the sand.

Brax didn't reply instead he too turned to watch the waves when he had an idea.

"Maybe there is something we could both do together." Brax says suddenly.

"Oh really?" Kyle sarcastically replies.

"Yeah and actually maybe its something we can do with Heath when he comes to the Bay for a visit." Brax says with a grin on his face.

Kyle looks at Brax then follows his brother's gaze until it lands on the surfboard: "NO! Anything but that Brax! I'm serious!"

"Come on Kyle! You're the only Braxton who can't surf and it's something use Braxtons do as a family."

"It is still a no Brax."

"Why?"

"What do mean why?"

"Why don't you want to learn to surf?"

"Because it isn't me Brax. I prefer music over sporting activities."

"That's not a good reason Kyle."

"Please Brax just drop it."

"I will if you tell me why?"

"There's no reason why, Brax!"

"Yes there is, I can tell!"

"FINE!" Kyle suddenly shouts and stands up.

Brax completely shocked by Kyle shouting the way he did stays silent.

Kyle turns to face Brax: "You really want to know why I don't want to learn to surf?"

"Yes." Brax quickly replies.

With that Kyle takes his baseball top off and turns so his left side is facing Brax: "This is why I don't want to learn to surf."

Brax looks to where Kyle points and he suddenly notices a scar on his brother's side.

Kyle puts his baseball top back on and sits back down.

Brax completely shocked to see the scar and curious, says: "What happened?"

"Dad happened." Kyle tells him.

"Dad did that?"

"Yeah I was 11 years old and he came to see me and said he was going to eventually teach me to surf. So we took off for the day and went to a beach, I can't remember where. Anyway, once we got to the beach we unloaded his board and the board he had just bought me and we went down to the sand. Dad started to tell me what I needed to do and he had me practise on the beach, he told me that he had done that with you and Heath also Casey." Kyle says as he goes back to that day…

 ** _(Flashback – 13 years ago…)_**

 ** _Some random beach_**

 _11-year-old Kyle and his dad, Danny where on the sand near the water's edge._

 _"_ _Remember that once you have a wave in sight, paddle then quickly stand up." Danny tells his son "Are you ready to try it now?"_

 _"_ _Yes dad." Kyle replies._

 _With that father and son both picked up their surfboards and ran into the water._

 _They both paddled for a couple on minutes when they noticed a set coming in and Danny told Kyle it was time to put the practise to use. Kyle waited for his dad to go first so he could watch him then he would give it ago._

 _However, the next wave to come in was huge, this caused Kyle to panic so instead he did what his dad mentioned when you don't want to catch the wave. Which was to sit on the board and try and stay sitting on it as the wave went past or in this case under you._

 _Once it had passed, Kyle had feeling the next lot of waves were going to be just as big so he paddled back to the beach and waited for Danny to come back in._

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

 _Danny comes running back up the sand with his board under his arm and through it down not realise it land fins facing upwards._

 _"_ _What were you playing at?" Danny shouted at Kyle._

 _Kyle stood up and walked over to his dad: "Sorry dad, I was a bit scared as the waves were way to big and with it being my first time surfing I wanted to wait until a smaller once came so I thought I would come and sit on the sand for a bit."_

 _"_ _TO BIG! YOU ARE AWARE CASEY WHO IS 3 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU SURFS IN WAVES THAT BIG!"_

 _"_ _Sorry dad, I just didn't want to get hurt on my first go at surfing."_

 _"_ _DIDN'T WANT TO GET HURT?! YOUR NOT MY SON IF YOU ARE YO SCARED TO SURF IN THOSE WAVES!" Danny shouted at Kyle as he pointed towards the water._

 _Kyle not liking how his dad was behaving turned his back on his dad and covered his ears so he could hear Danny shouting anymore._

 _"_ _ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Danny shouts when he notices what was doing._

 _Danny not liking what Kyle was doing grabbed him by the shoulders to turn him round but accidently sent Kyle flying on to his surfboard._

 _"_ _AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyle suddenly screams._

 _Danny looks down when Kyle screams and quickly notices why. The fin from the surfboard had gone into his son's side was now pouring with blood._

 ** _(Present time…)_**

 ** _Beach_**

"Ouch." Brax says as Kyle tells him about the fin "So, what did dad do after that."

"Well he quickly grabbed all the stuff and me and drove to the hospital as quickly as he could. When we got there the doctor checked me over and said that it didn't require surgery as it had hit anything but it did need stiches and obviously we were told it would leave a scar." Kyle explains to his brother.

"Kyle, if I knew that had happened I wouldn't have suggested it and it also makes sense as to why you always have a top on when you're here or in the house unlike the rest of us."

"It's fine Brax, its just something that I will always associated with surfing and you noticed." Kyle laughed.

"Mate we all noticed." Brax laughs as well "I guess we just need to find something else we can do together."

Kyle agrees then suggests: "We could always just go see a movie or go for a pint?"

"Both great suggestion but I don't think we have time now." Brax says looking at his watch "We can't stay here forever or the girls will send out a search party."

"Your probably right besides its your turn to be grossed out by their conversations." Kyle laughs.

With that Brax goes and gathers his stuff and the two brothers walk home talking about arranging a brother's night out.


	17. Chapter 17 -A Little Time

**_Idea by FrankElza (fanfiction): maybe one with Kyle and Casey getting along_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17 – A Little Time Was All It Took_**

 ** _A road leading to Melbourne_**

"Where is this spare tire?" A voice shouts from behind the ute.

"Well Brax said there was one in the boot." Someone replied.

"Yeah well I hate to break it to you Casey but I think Brax was lying."

"Why doesn't that surprise me Kyle?"

"Probably because its Brax and he thinks its funny to prank us."

"I sometimes wish we didn't have older brothers."

"I agree with you on that but who else would we have to annoy with our pretend fights."

"Very true." Casey replies to his brother.

Closing the boot of the ute, Kyle walks round to where Casey is sat on the front of the ute: "I think we are going to need to call for help otherwise we are going to be stuck out here, wherever here is."

"I'll call for a tow truck now." Casey says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "I'm sorry Kyle, but I think even if the tow truck comes straightaway we aren't going to make it to Melbourne till tonight."

"Its not your fault Casey, I personally blame Brax for not putting a tire in the boot. Besides we are still going to get to Melbourne so Phoebe won't completely kill me." Kyle replies.

"Are you sure about that?" Casey asks.

"Nope!" Kyle answers which causes the two of them to laugh "I will tell you something though."

"What?"

"I'm happy you came with me instead of Matt."

"Why?"

"Well Casey, that kid bugs me a lot and at least this time we won't want to kill each other so we can have fun." Kyle replies thinking back to the last time.

"Well Matt can be annoying when he wants to be." Casey laughs "how do you know I won't to kill you this time?"

Kyle doesn't speak instead a look of panic crosses his face.

"Chill, I don't want to kill you. I care about you to much now to even think about doing that."

"Well that's good to know but I might just move over there to be safe." Kyle points to the other side of the road and laughs.

Laughing Casey says: "We don't want to give Brax the satisfaction of being right. Considering when we told him about this road trip he didn't even think we would get out the street before we wanted to kill each other."

 ** _2 days, 3 hours and 6 minutes ago…_**

 ** _Angelos_**

"Say that again?" Brax says to his brothers not thinking he heard them correctly.

"Well me and Kyle thought we would borrow the ute for a couple of days and head to Melbourne to surprise the girls before Phoebe's gig." Casey repeats himself.

Brax looks at his two brothers: "You two in a car together for nearly four days?"

"Yeah!" Kyle and Casey says together.

"I'm sorry but you can't be serious especially after what happened last time."

Walking over to join the boys, Ricky says: "What happened last time?"

"These two want to go on a road trip alone."

"So?"

"Well, remember the last time these two were stuck in a car together on the way to Melbourne?"

"Not really considering I was still here in the Bay with Bianca trying to organise a wedding."

"Oh yeah." Brax remembers "Anyway last time these two argued and complained the whole way there then continued to argue once we got there. They only stopped arguing when Knuckles here got drunk and I put Casey in charge of making sure he got back to the hotel safely."

Kyle not liking what Brax called him said: "Hey! Don't call me Knuckles its kind of offensive and I did not get drunk."

"I will call you what I want and yes you were drunk Kyle. You were that drunk that I found you and Casey asleep in bed together."

"Now wait a minute Brax we feel asleep unintentionally. Also you did tell me to keep on eye on him so I did."

Ricky who had been listening to the conversation speaks: "Please tell me Brax you took photos of this?"

"Oh don't worry I did." Brax tells her as he unlocks his phone.

"WHAT?!" Casey and Kyle shout causing the whole restaurant to look at them.

"Will you to stop shouting? Don't worry I promise I won't show them to anyone else until your wedding days."

"That's cold Brax!" Kyle tells him.

"Getting back to what we asked, please can we borrow the ute?" Casey says trying to get back on to topic.

Looking at Ricky then at his brothers, Brax replies: "Fine you to can borrow the ute on the condition you look after her and don't kill each. Heck, what am I saying you both would have probably don't that before you even leave the street."

 ** _Present time…_**

 ** _A road leading to Melbourne_**

"Well we provided him wrong and that's the main thing." Kyle explains to him.

"Anyway I better hurry up and call this tow truck." Casey says as he goes to make the call.

Kyle goes back round to the boot of the ute to get his phone charger. While looking for the bag with the charger in he puts some stuff on the ground, going back to look for the bag he spots the spare tire.

"Casey." Kyle says loudly.

While still on the phone Casey looks at Kyle: "What?"

"I found the spare tire!" Kyle tells his as he pulls it out of the boot.

Casey laughs and tells the tow company that they no longer need help.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

Eventually the spare tire had been fitted to the ute and the two brothers where on their way to Melbourne to join their girlfriends.


	18. Chapter 18 - First Meeting of True Love

**_Idea by FrankElza (fanfiction):_** ** _One about young Kyle before he knew of his brothers (so in high school or even primary), maybe his first interaction with how he met Phoebe?_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18 – First Meeting of True Love_**

 ** _School Canteen_**

It was lunchtime and 15-year-old Kyle was sat with his mates eating lunch.

"So, what's the plan for this weekend?" Malcolm asked his friends.

Kyle looked at him and suggested: "There's that new film that came out on Monday."

"Yeah I really want to see that!" Radley said excitedly.

Malcolm replied: "Let's go see that on Saturday then. Agreed?"

Radley agrees with Malcolm, just as Kyle was about to agree a girl walked past the table and smiled at Kyle.

"Earth to Kyle!" Radley said as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Kyle said as he looked back at his friends.

"We were saying that we should go see that film on Saturday but you were obviously too busy starring at the new girl again."

"Well, I'm sorry but she doesn't seem like most girls in this hell hole."

Malcolm spoke: "We know as you have been telling us for the past week. I don't know why you don't just go and talk to her."

"Me go talk to her? Are you crazy?" Kyle asked his friend "I could never talk to a girl like her."

"Why not?" Radley and Malcolm ask just as the bell rings for the end of lunch.

Standing up, Kyle said: "Because she's so out of my league, she would be too busy laughing at me. Anyway let's go or we'll be late for Chemistry."

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

 ** _Science Lab – Chemistry_**

As the boys entered the science lab they noticed that there were only three seats available and that was two seats together then one seat beside the new girl.

The boys rushed for the bench with two seats, unfortunately Kyle wasn't quick enough and ended up having to sit with the new girl.

"Ok class now that Malcolm, Radley and Kyle have sat down, we are going to learn how to make rock crystal which if you all follow the instructions properly, you should be able to eat it at the end." Mr Walters told the class "Just follow the instructions on the piece of paper in front of you and if you need me I will be wandering round the classroom to see how you are all getting on.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

"So do you want to start?" Kyle asked while looking at the instructions.

"Sure. I'm Phoebe by the way." The girl tells him.

Kyle who had been glaring at his friends on the opposite side of the lab turned and said: "I'm Kyle."

"I know!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"How?"

"Well we do have quite a few classes together." Phoebe laughed as she put the beaker on to the heat source.

"Oh! Your right we do." Kyle laughs then quickly goes back to stirring.

"You seem nervous any reason why?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Well you seem nervous considering you won't even look at me." Phoebe pointed out to Kyle.

Kyle looked away from what he was doing and looked at her: "See I'm looking at you now."

"Only because I mentioned it. You're not like the other guys here, are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I only mean the rest of them have been asking me out since I got here and won't leave me alone. However, you on the other hand won't look at me unless we are far away from each other like earlier in the canteen and only talk to me if your facing a different direction."

"Well that's the guys in this school for you." Kyle laughs "Whereas me I'm just a guy that has manners."

"Well I don't think just starring at me can be counted as manners."

"But a least I'm not asking you out every minute of the day." Kyle says, causing both himself and Phoebe to laugh.

 ** _Science Lab – Chemistry (other side of the room)_**

Radley and Malcolm were watching the scene between their friend and the new girl.

"Looks like Kyle has actually managed to say something to the new girl." Radley said to his friend.

Nodding his head in agreement, Malcolm says: "Yep, hopefully this will be the beginning of good relationship between them."

The two friends went back to their experiment.

 ** _Science Lab – Chemistry_**

"I think we are being watched, Kyle." Phoebe says as she looks at him.

"I had a feeling we were I just didn't want to look." Kyle laughed.

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

"If you've done the experiment right you can now eat it." Mr Walters tells the class just as the bell starts to ring.

"You can have it Phoebe." Kyle tells the girl.

"See there's the manners again." Phoebe laughs "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Thank you Kyle! What are you doing this tomorrow?"

"I'm going to see that new film that came out on Monday with my friends."

"Really, I've been wanting to see that film but none of the people I have become friends with wanted to see it. Can I come?"

"Well they wouldn't." Kyle laughs "Yeah you can come, shall I give you my number?"

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Phoebe says as she gives Kyle here phone.

"There you go so I'll text you a time and place to meet later." Kyle says as he grabs his stuff, says goodbye then leaves the classroom.

 ** _Hallway_**

"So, how was talking to the new girl?" Radley asks his friend.

"Yeah how was it Kyle?" Malcolm asked.

"Well she has my number and asked me if she could come to see that film with us tomorrow and I said yes." Kyle tells them as he walks away not giving them a chance to say anything in reply.


	19. Chapter 19 - Sometimes Secrets

_**Idea by Pembie (backtothebay): (Suggested after posting Reflection) maybe Ash could get in touch with Brax and somehow. Brax could give Kyle his kidney without him knowing it. Like Kyle said he would take the kidney if he didn't know the person doing it.**_

 _ **Before reading this one I suggest you read chapter 5 - Reflection as this is a follow up to this one.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19 – Sometimes Secrets Can Save A Life**_

 _ **7 hours later….**_

 _ **Farmhouse - Paddock**_

It was 2:30am, and Ash was currently stood beside the empty paddock while looking at his phone.

 _Come on Ash! He needs to know what is happening, after all Kyle is his younger brother and if he finds out about this he would come back and kill me! But how would we go about it as I can't just go up to the doctor and say: "I have a kidney from someone who would like Kyle to have it." Can I? No, Ash you can't as that just sounds ridiculous._

Suddenly, Ash's phone rings.

 _Ring Ring_

 _Ring Ring_

Ash looks at his phone and gulps when he sees the name on the caller ID, Will Spencer.

 _Ash: Hey mate!_

 _Will: Hey, you don't sound to happy to hear from me Ash._

 _A: Sorry Brax, it's just been a long day. As there's a lot of stuff going on right now._

 _B: Like?_

 _A: Kyle is in hospital._

Ash just blurts out as he didn't know how else to say it.

 _B: WHAT?!_

 _A: Kyle is in hospital._

 _B: And you're only telling me now._

 _A: I didn't think you would need to know; it didn't seem to serious._

 _B: My own brother is in hospital! How can that not be serious?_

 _A: Well it wasn't at first as he just had an infection, but…_

 _B: But, what?_

 _A: But then Kyle suffered a seizure._

 _B: A seizure!_

 _A: Yeah and now his kidneys are shot._

 _B: You better explain everything right now!_

 _ **3 hour and 39 minutes later…**_

After Ash had finished explaining to Brax what had happened the two of them came up with a plan on how to get Kyle a kidney without him knowing.

 _Ash: Are you sure this will work?_

 _Brax: It has too, I can't just let Kyle die._

 _A: Can we really trust this guy?_

 _B: Yes, he has helped me a lot already and he would surely help me with this. After all he only needs to call up the hospital say he works at a nearby hospital and has been ringing round the hospitals in the area as he has a kidney that he was meant to be giving to someone but unfortunately they passed away before they could get the transplant. So, due to the fact the kidney hasn't got long left before it will be useless he thought he would check see if there was any patients in the area needing one._

 _A: Fine, but if this doesn't work then what?_

 _B: It will work!_

With that Brax hung up the phone. Looking across the paddock he could just make out the sun rising and decided to head back into the house before Phoebe noticed he was missing.

As he walked back to the house, Ash thought to himself: at least Kyle will now have a chance of surviving this and he would never know that the kidney comes from someone he knows.

* * *

 _ **Note from author: I know this chapter is quite short but that is due to the fact that I have spent 2 months struggling to write this chapter which is probably why it is one of my worst chapters ever. The reason I struggled to write this one is although it was an excellent idea, I had no idea how I could get Brax's kidney to Kyle without them finding out Brax was still alive.**_

 _ **P.S. Please don't ask me to write a follow up to this chapter where Kyle actually receives the kidney because I think I will have a mental breakdown haha.**_


	20. Chapter 20 - I Do

**_Hey guys the author here, sorry it has taken me so long to get this out I've been currently busy with work and exams at uni. But now I'm finished for the year and season I am free to return to my fanfiction and my loyal readers. I have also been updating my new fanfic, Levels of Tragedy so please give that a read. Anyway on with the one-shots._**

* * *

 ** _Idea by Bonnie Sveen Fan (fanfiction):_** ** _This was cute, could we maybe actually see the wedding?_**

 ** _Before reading this chapter I would advise you read Chapter 10: Yes or No? As this chapter is a follow up to that one._**

 ** _Chapter 20 – I Do (Sequel to Yes or No?)_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Beach_**

"Heath, don't put that bench there it needs to be over where the fire will be." Kyle shouts to his brother as he notices him placing the bench in the wrong place.

Heath places the bench down then says to Brax: "I thought it was the chick who was meant to go all bridezilla."

"It is meant to be the chick." Brax laughs.

"Will you two stop talking and get back to helping!" Kyle shouts at his brothers.

 ** _Irene's House – Living Room_**

"Thank you April for letting me keep the dress her and also Irene thank you for letting me stay here tonight." Phoebe says with excitement.

"It's no both darl." Irene tells her.

"I wonder how the beach is looking?" Sasha says thinking about how the guys will have decorated ready for the ceremony and reception.

"Knowing that Kyle is in charge it will probably be perfect and he will also be shouting at the guys." Phoebe laughs causing everyone else to join in.

"Probably!" They all say in agreement.

 ** _Next day…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

After finishing up late last night and then going back to the beach this morning to add the finishing touches, the boys were now currently getting ready.

"So Kylie, there's still one more thing you haven't chosen yet." Heath says to his brother while doing his tie.

"What's that then Heath?" Kyle asks his brother as he ran a checklist through his head to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"Well you still haven't chosen your best man yet."

Casey and Brax who were sat at the table both nodded when Kyle looked at them.

"He's right Kyle you still don't have one." Brax says to his younger brother remembering how heath had picked him during his stag do.

Looking at his three brothers, Kyle knew he had to chose one of them so he says: "Casey, will you be my best man?"

"CASEY!" Both Brax and Heath shout with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Yes Casey. So what do you say?"

Casey, who was probably the most shocked out of them all stood up and walked over to his brother: "Are you sure? I mean, I would think I would be the last person you would pick to be best man."

"Casey, I chose you therefore that means I want you."

"But I don't understand why you chose me?" Casey asks him again.

"Well, even though we hated each other for a long time after I came to the Bay and me, Brax and Heath got along a lot quicker than we did. I see you now as not only my baby brother but also my best friend and I couldn't think of anyone else to have by my side on my big day." Kyle states to him.

"Aww Kylie, aren't you so sweet wanting your best friend by your side." Heath jokes.

Looking at one another then looking at Heath, the two youngest Braxtons shout: "Shut up Heath!"

With that the four brothers continue to get ready.

 ** _Irene's House – April's Room_**

While over at Irene's house the girls had just finished helping Phoebe get ready and now Ricky was taking some more photos of the bride and her bridesmaids.

"Ricky, thank you so much for agreeing to do mine and Kyle's wedding photos." Phoebe says again.

Ricky places her camera in the camera bag: "Your joking right. Of course I don't mind doing the photos, I would have been offended if neither of you had asked me and got someone else to do them."

"Well we did think about it as we wanted you to enjoy today as well but when it came down to it we knew that you were the only person who could capture the best photos of me and Kyle because you know both of us so well."

"Aww thank you Pheebs." Ricky says to her friend "I can't wait to have you join the family properly."

"I can't wait either." Phoebe laughs.

Watching her friend laugh, Sasha asks: "What's so funny Pheebs?"

"Well I just thought I always had a feeling that me and Kyle would end up marrying each at some point in our lives but I always thought that I would becoming Mrs Bennett not Mrs Braxton." She laughs again just as April handed her a glass of champagne.

 ** _1 hour and 31 minutes later…_**

 ** _The Beach_**

"Kyle, you need to stop pacing." Casey tells his obviously nervous brother.

"I can't help it." Kyle tells him then explains "I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my entire life and that includes the possibility of me having ended up in jail after what I did to both you and Tamara."

"Woah you must really be nervous."

Walking over Brax asks: "Who's nervous?"

"Who do you think?"

"Kyle don't worry mate, Pheebs loves you and today will be perfect you'll see." Brax tells him "Oh that's Ricky, they are nearly here."

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

The wedding ceremony was now half way through and both Kyle and Phoebe had decided to write their own vows for this special day.

"Millions of people around the world spend a lot of their time finding that one special person to be called their true love. Some are lucky to find the person they want to call as their significant other while others spend the rest of their lives looking for that true love but never finding it. I count myself as among the lucky ones to have finally found you." Kyle says as he takes the ring from Casey, "I Kyle, take you as you are. I love you for who you are now and who you will become. I promise that I will listen to you, no matter what it is that you want me to hear. I will promise to learn from you so we can grow old together. I promise to support you all the time and I will accept your support. I will be with you celebrating your triumphs. When you mourn, I will mourn with you as though your sufferings were my own. I will always love you and have faith in you. Through all our years. And all that life may bring us."

Kyle places the ring on Phoebes finger as a tear runs down her face.

"Today, the day that I said I love you and the day that I knew you were the one for me. Those were the best days of my life." Phoebe says as she too takes the ring from Casey, "I love and cherish you unconditionally, i.e. without hesitation. I promise to love, encourage, trust and respect you for who you are and who you will become. As we build a family, we will create a home that is filled with laughter, learning and compassion. I vow to work with you to creating our relationship of equality knowing that the two of us will build a life that's far better that we could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you for who you are and I offer myself in return. I will not only care and stand beside you but I will also share with you the life's adversities and laugh with you for all the joys from this day and all the days of our lives."

Phoebe then places the ring on Kyle's finger. The Ordainant then tells the couple that: "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride."

With out being told a second time, Kyle takes Phoebe and kisses her while his brother pats his back and everyone at the wedding claps for the new couple.


	21. Chapter 21 – Bullying Is Not Something

**_Idea by Braxtonboyzz123 (fanfiction):_** ** _One when Kyle is getting picked on in high school because he's so smart but he doesn't tell the boys and they find out from Bianca. They get really mad and tell him that they have to tell them if anything like this is happening so that they can fix it._**

 ** _Casey being something like 13_**

 ** _Kyle - 15_**

 ** _Heath - 24_**

 ** _Brax - 26/27_**

 ** _Or anything like that just there being a biggish gap so that it can be more protective._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21 – Bullying Is Not Something You Should Hide_**

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

It was Monday and a day that Kyle was not looking forward to.

 _Maybe I can fake being ill but there again I don't think Brax would fall for it although Heath might._

Kyle's phone suddenly lights up and buzzes from where it was on his desk.

 _Text Message_

 _Dillon: Can't wait to see you at school today Loser. I've been bored all weekend thanks to you getting me in trouble at school on Friday I'm now grounded for the next couple of weeks meaning I'm going to be even more bored._

Kyle gulps knowing what that means, if Dillon is bored he will spend his time all week torturing him during lessons and in between them.

"KYLE!" a voice shouts through the house "You're going to be late!"

Kyle sighed and grabbed his stuff then left his room.

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

"Here he is, we are going to be late." 13-year-old Casey says as soon as he spots Kyle.

"Sorry Case I was making sure I had all my stuff." Kyle tells his baby brother.

Heath and Bianca wander into the main house when they spot both the two youngest Braxtons.

"Have you two not left yet?" Heath asks.

"No we haven't and Kyle is to blame as per usual." Casey states.

Bianca who was about to leave for work, said to the boys: "Come on, I'll give you a lift otherwise you will be late."

"Thank you Bianca." Casey says as he says bye to Heath then goes outside and waits by the car.

Kyle slowly picks up his bag: "Thanks Bianca but I would still rather walk as its less embarrassment."

"Not happening every time you walk you are always late and end up missing first period." Bianca reminds him as she pushes him out the front door.

 ** _2 hours and 9 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay High – Lockers_**

Kyle was at his locker when he felt something being thrown at him. As he turned round a piece of wet paper hit him in the face.

"Whoops I guess I hit you by accident." Dillon laughs as both himself and his gang of so called friends walk over to Kyle.

"That was not an accident." Kyle says under his breath.

"What was that nerd?"

"I said that was not an accident and don't call me nerd."

"Did you all hear that the nerd told us to stop calling him that?" Jake says.

"I'm more hurt that he is accusing me of lying." Dillon tells his friends as he steps closer to Kyle and pushes his head of the locker door.

Kyle rubs his head after where it had got bashed and he knew straight away that it was going to leave a mark.

Walking away, Dillon shouts: "You should watch what your doing nerd!"

 ** _Lunchtime…_**

 ** _The Beach_**

After covering up bashing his head to the school nurse by saying he slipped on the wet floor, Kyle had decided that to be safe he would take his lunch down to the beach that way he was less likely to run into Dillon, Jake and the rest of the of them.

Kyle was in the middle of finishing his math homework when something blocked his light and he looked up to see the people he was trying to avoid.

"What do we have here boys?" Dillon laughs

Jake laughs then replies: "Looks like a nerd who thinks he can get away from us Dillon."

"Your right Jake, it does look like that." Dillon says as he sits down beside Kyle and his pushes him into the sand.

 ** _The Diner_**

Meanwhile over at the Diner, Bianca was having lunch with her fiancé and his brother and her friend.

"So are you sure that Kyle has been late and missing first period?" Brax asks the teacher.

"Oh I'm sure Brax." Bianca replies.

Ricky jumps into the conversation: "Is there not something going on at school that could be causing this?"

"Like what?" Heath asks her.

"Actually Ricky there might be something." Bianca says remembering what happened on Friday.

"What's that then?" Brax quizzes her.

"Well on Friday, Kyle came to me to let me know that he had seen another pupil stealing an exam paper from the history department. He also had managed to take a photo for evidence too. Now I pulled this student into my office and called his parents to let them know what had happened."

"So what has this got to do with him always being late on a morning?"

"I'm wondering if this person Brax has actually been bullying Kyle which would make sense as to why he is always late. Also, if the pupil knows it was Kyle that told me about what he did then Kyle would not have wanted to be in school today which is probably why he protested the way he did about getting a lift to school."

"Do you really think that is a possibility?" Ricky asks her friend "I mean why would they want to bullying Kyle when they know who his brothers are?"

"I think because Kyle is different to both Brax and Heath they might see him as an easy target."

"What do we do then?" Brax and Heath both say at the same time.

Bianca, standing up from the table and picking up her bag says: "I don't know but your going to have to think of something on your own as I need to get back to work."

 ** _4 hours and 53 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Room_**

Kyle had decided to miss the lessons after lunch instead opting to go straight home and clean himself up after Dillon and his friends decided to beat him up for what had happened on Friday.

Placing the blood covered shirt at the bottom of the washing basket, Kyle walked over to his bed and was about to sit down when he heard voices.

"I can't believe he has missed more of his lessons!"

"Just calm down as there might be a good reason for it."

"Like what?"

"Maybe he didn't feel well."

"Or maybe it has something to do with what Bianca said and if that's true then I want to sort this now. I'm going to check his room."

The voices stopped, Kyle started to panic as he didn't know what his brother was going to do when he finds him sitting in his room.

 _CRAP! Now what do I do? Brax is going to find me in here and then I will be in serious trouble! I wonder what Bianca has said to th…._

Kyle was broken from his train of though by his door being flung open to reveal his oldest brother standing in the doorway.

"Why didn't you go back to school after lunch?" Brax asks his brother as he looks around the room and spots the cotton wool with blood on them sat beside a bowl of water on Kyle's desk.

Following his brother's eye line, Kyle quickly says: "It's not what you think Brax I promise."

"Well that looks like blood and you also have a bruise forming on your face so it is obviously something."

"I fell over that's all and I didn't feel well which is why I didn't go back after lunch.

"Unfortunately I don't believe you." Brax says as he walks over to his brother and sits down "Has this got anything to do with what happened on Friday?"

"Friday?"

"Yeah Friday, when you told Bianca about that other student trying to steal an exam paper."

"How do you know about that?"

"Bianca told us as she thinks you might be getting bullied." Brax says bluntly.

Kyle looks at his brother then nods his head.

"So you are being bullied. Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I thought I could handle it but I don't think I can anymore, considering they ambushed at the beach over lunchtime and beat me up." Kyle says to his brother.

Brax looking at his younger brother says: "That's it I want you to tell me everything that has being going on so we can fix it and I mean everything right now."

With that Kyle goes into detail about how the bullying started over something as him sampling giving the teacher the correct answer after Dillon give him the wrong one and how it progressed.


	22. Chapter 22 - Bullet Response

**_Idea by Anon (fanfiction): Could you maybe do one where Kyle gets shot and how his brothers and phoebe respond thanks_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22 – Bullet Response_**

 ** _Angelos_**

It was currently in between the lunch rush and the dinner rush, Kyle was currently restocking the fridge with some help from Phoebe.

"Hey Kyle you up here?" a voice shouts from the doorway.

"Over here Case!" Kyle shouts from where he was.

Casey walks over to his older brother and spots Phoebe: "Oh hey Pheebs, I didn't realise you were also here."

"That's ok Casey." Phoebe replies as she stands up and goes into the kitchen.

The two brothers watched the girl leave and then turned back to look at each other.

"What's up with her?"

"Don't take it personal Case, its her dad." Kyle tells him.

"Oh, what did he do this time?"

"Well he called her yesterday and said that if she didn't go back to Melbourne he would get someone to come and kill me."

"Woah!" Casey said shocked "Please tell me you told Brax and Heath what's going on."

"No why?"

"Well that sounds serious Kyle what with him already attacking you or do I need to remind you about how I found you in the storm water drain?"

"Fine I will tell them when I get a chance."

"Good, now I originally came up here to tell you that I need the car tonight as I'm taking Denny out for a meal in Yabbie Creek." Casey tells him.

"Yeah that's fine with me as Pheebs is going home in a bit as she has a song she wants to finish so that means there won't be any complain because she would have to walk back." Kyle tells his brother.

Casey laughs then quickly leaves to get back to the gym.

 ** _7 hours and 23 minutes later…_**

It was two hours since the last of the evening's customers had left the restaurant and Kyle plus the rest of the staff were still busy cleaning up after having a couple of guys in earlier who had decided to go crazy.

"Jesus, just when I think we are nearly finished I look in another direction and there's more trash." Will one of the waiters says loudly.

Kyle putting a chair on top of the table to clean the floor, says: "Tell me about it. I didn't realise people could make so much mess."

Suddenly there was a loud squeaking noise that sounded like it came from the stairs that connected the rest of the Surf Club to Angelos.

"What was that?" Molly asks just as the other staff members come back into the main area of the restaurant to help clean up.

"I don't know Molly." Kyle says to her "It might have just been the wind."

"Kyle that didn't sound like the wind." Lewis says to his friend.

Kyle looks at them all then suggests he will go and have a look to put their minds at rest. However, just as Kyle was about to move from where he was a couple of people in masks make their way into Angelos.

"EVERYONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" one of the shouts.

The staff all look at each then back at the gang of people just as one of them pulls a gun out.

"I WANT EVERYONE TO SIT ON THE FLOOR BESIDE THE BAR RIGHT NOW!"

They all start doing what they are told except for Kyle who stays where he is.

"I SAID EVERYONE PRETTY BOY!"

"I'm not moving!" Kyle shouts then asks them "What do you want?"

"WE WANT KYLE BRAXTON! WE KNOW HE WORKS HERE!"

Looking at his staff knowing that the only way to make sure that they were safe was to tell them who he was, Kyle says: "Let me guess Mark Nicholson sent you?"

"I TAKE YOU MUST BE THE GUY WE WANT?!"

"Yes I am and I will do whatever you want as long as you let my staff go."

Looking at the group of people behind Kyle the leader nodded at the rest of his gang to let them go. Quickly the staff run out the restaurant and outside just as a gun shot rings out.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

 ** _Outside the Surf Club_**

Phoebe and Brax had started to get worried when Kyle hadn't come home at the normal time so they had decided to go see what was taking him so long.

When they arrived at the Surf Club they both saw all the staff running out terrified just as gun shot rang out.

"WILL, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Brax shouts at one of the staff members who was pulling his phone out of his pocket to call for help.

"Was that a gun shot?" Phoebe asks Brax as she looks at the group people and notices "Where's Kyle?"

Molly tells them both just as will was getting off the phone that a group of guys had come in looking for Kyle and one of them had a gun.

"The police are on their way." Will informs them.

Looking at the restaurant and knowing his brother was inside, Brax knew he couldn't wait for the police so instead without thinking he ran into the Surf Club.

Phoebe tried to follow him and was stopped by her friends.

 ** _7 minutes later…_**

 ** _Angelos_**

After avoiding the squeaky step on the stairs, Brax had quietly made his way up to Angelos and from where he was crouching he could make out four guys in a huddle talking. Then he scanned the room and noticed Kyle lying on the floor with his hand on his side, Brax could just make out blood on his brother's hand.

Thinking about what he should do Brax saw one of the guys walk over to Kyle. Quickly, knowing that he was only going to shot his brother again Brax charged at the guy and knocked him off his feet. Just as the police arrived.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

 ** _Ambulance_**

Kyle was being rushed to hospital with his brother in the ambulance with him, while Phoebe was being driven there by Kat in the police car.

"Come on Kyle you can fight this." Brax says to his younger brother.

Coughing, Kyle removes the mask from his face: "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Everythi…" Kyle starts to say just as he closes his eyes and the machines start to go haywire.

"Kyle!" Brax shouts then quickly turns to the paramedic "What's happening?"

The paramedic just ignores him as he tries to save Kyle's life.

 ** _Police Car_**

Meanwhile in the police car, Kat was trying to reassure Phoebe that Kyle is going to be fine.

"Kat don't tell me he will be fine!" Phoebe shouts.

Not taking her eyes of the road, Kat says: "Kyle is strong Pheebs, so he will be fine. Now I think you should let the rest of his family know what is going on as I don't think Brax is going to."

Phoebe quickly takes her phone out of her pocket and sends a quick group text to the others.

 ** _8 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Emergency Room_**

"Kyle Braxton, 22. GSW to the lower right abdomen." The paramedic informs Dr Nate Cooper "Lost a lot of blood at the scene and then arrested on route but managed to get him back after two minutes."

"Ok thank you." Nate says then spots Brax "Brax, you need to leave the room right now!"

Brax is then pushed out of the room by Hannah just as Phoebe and Kat arrive.

 ** _49 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Waiting Room_**

By now everyone had arrived at the hospital and they were still waiting for news.

Ricky, Bianca and Denny were trying to calm Phoebe down who was hysterical.

"Why would he do this?" Phoebe said through the tears.

"Who Pheebs?" Ricky asks her not understanding what she was on about.

"My dad tha that's wh who Rick." Phoebe explains.

Brax, Heath and Casey had been listening to what the girl said when it clicked with Casey.

Taking his brothers aside, Casey tells them about what Kyle said this morning and how Mark had threatened to kill Kyle.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Heath shouts not caring that everyone else in the room could hear him.

"Heath calm down, its not going to help anything shouting your mouth off." Brax says to his brother, who was obviously just as angry and upset about the situation as he was.

"It will be revenge for Kyle!"

"No Heath, he's still Phoebe's dad so we will let the police handle this one for a change!" Brax informs him just as Nate appears.

"How is he?!" Phoebe shouts.

Nate looks at the room full of people: "Kyle is going to be just fine. You can go and see he now however I don't want everyone in there as he still needs his rest."

Before Nate has a chance to say anything else they all rush past him to go and see for themselves that Kyle was going to be fine.


	23. Chapter 23 - Hangover Nightmare

**_Idea by Braxtonboyzz123 (fanfiction):_** ** _One when Kyle has his first hangover and Brax and Heath take care of him bring both supporting but teasing him at the same time because that's what brothers do._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 23 – Hangover Nightmare_**

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

It was Saturday morning in Summer Bay and three of the Braxton brothers were already up and getting ready to go for a surf.

"So Casey, did you and Kylie have a good night?" Heath asks his younger brother.

Casey who was currently waxing his board, looked up and said: "Define good night?"

"So it was a good night?" Brax joined in.

"Well I had a good night." Casey tells them.

"And what about Kylie?"

"Well he definitely had a good night. Let's just say I think the first party of the summer holidays is going to be one for him to remember."

"What did he do?" Brax demands to know.

Casey couldn't control his laughing by this point, he blurted out: "Well Kyle got really drunk last night to the point where I had to carrying into the house from the car because he couldn't even stand. I'm surprised you didn't hear us considering Kyle was shouting at me to put him down."

"I'm going to kill him!" Brax shouts standing up "I told both you not to drink more than two beers!"

"Well Brax, we were celebrating being free from school for six whole weeks. So technically you can't really blame him for letting his hair down for once."

"The kid has a point Brax." Heath says agreeing with Casey "Kyle is too much of a goody two shoes so its about time he did something the would get him in trouble. Plus, this can also be really funny considering he has never been drunk before."

"You know what you Heath you actually right for once this could be really funny." Brax says to them "Anyway, lets go I want to catch those waves before Ricky wakes up and finds out I went without her."

With that the three brothers head off for a surf not realising that Kyle was passed out on the floor in his room after getting up to go to the bathroom a couple hours earlier.

 ** _2 hours and 3 minutes earlier…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

It was just after five in the morning and Kyle had just woken up from the state Casey had left him when he put him to bed.

 _I feel so sick! What did I drink at that party? Hang on maybe it was the twenty shots that I did of what ever that clear alcohol was. One thing for certain it was definitely not vodka. I hope I didn't show myself up in front of a certain someone. Ugh I am actually going to be sick._

Quickly standing up off his bed, Kyle starts to walk to the door when he starts to throw up and then collapses. With his family none the wiser as to what had just happened.

 ** _Present time, 3 hours after the brothers left…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

"Look who it is Rick!" Bianca says to her friend when she spots the guys walking back into the garden dripping water all over the place.

Coming back out into the garden, Ricky says: "Hey, I though me and you were going to go for a surf this morning?"

"Sorry Ricky I forgot. Me and Heath wanted to find out if the boys had a good time last night." Brax informs his girlfriend, looking round he notices Kyle was not there "Is Kyle still not up yet?"

"Not that we know of but there again he might have already got up and gone out to meet his girlfriend." Bianca tells them.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Both Brax and Heath shout at the same time.

Casey, who for over seven months had managed to keep Kyle having a girlfriend secret turned to his sister in law: "Well done Bee! Kyle didn't want them to know about her."

"You knew?" Heath asks.

"Yes I did know but I promised not to say anything."

"Who is she?" Brax quizzes his younger brother.

"Fine but if Kyle asks I didn't tell you." Casey says making both brothers promise "For the last seven months Kyle has been dating a girl called Sophia and he didn't want either of you two to know about it as her dad is a bit strict. So when Kyle is around her family he uses he mum's last name Bennett."

"Are you saying he's ashamed of us?"

"No just that neither of them are ready to tell her dad that his brothers are part of the River Boys just yet." Casey states.

"That's it hangover of no hangover, I'm waking him up so one we can get an explanation as to why he never told us about this girl and two so we can tease him about being hung over." Brax says as he puts his board away and walks indoors.

 ** _Braxton House – Corridor_**

"Come on Kyle!" Brax shouts as he bangs on the door for the fourth time still getting no response.

Wandering into the house, Heath says: "Take it he is still asleep then?"

"Shut up Heath." Brax says as he tells Kyle he is coming in then opens the door.

"HEATH!" A voice calls from the bedroom.

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Once Brax had entered the room, he had found Kyle passed out in a pool of his own vomit not moving. He quickly shouted for Heath who came rushing in.

"What's wr…" Heath goes to say then notices his younger brother on the floor "What happened?"

"Well I wouldn't be sat here if I knew!" Brax shouts as him "We need to get him to the hospital right now."

With that Brax picks up his younger brother and rushes back out the house and past everyone in the garden who was sat with shocked looks on their faces and to the car where Heath got in behind him.

 ** _5 hours later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

"Do you know how much you scared the old guy?" Heath says to his brother.

"I was not scared!" Brax states to everyone in the room.

Kyle looks at his brother then says weakly: "I'm so sorry Brax I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Obviously, the doc reckons it was a mixture of different drinks. I thought you knew that you can't mix alcohol?"

"I thought I wasn't but I guess those twenty shots that I did last night were definitely not vodka."

"Nope they were tequila from what Casey and Sophia has told us."

"Yeah they are probably righ…" Kyle stops mid sentence "How do you know about Sophia?"

"Bianca let is slip that you had a girlfriend and Casey here filled in the rest." Heath informs him.

"Oh great just once I wanted something to be kept a secret!" Kyle starts while glaring at his Casey.

"You know what Kyle you're just going to have to get used to it because once your home we are the ones who will be taking care of you which means we can tease you as much as we want!" Brax reminds his which causes everyone but Kyle to laugh.


	24. Chapter 24 - Bus Crash!

**_Hi the author here, I just wanted to say thank you for continuing to read this fanfic even though I haven't updated it till now. The reasons for that is I wanted to try and get more chapters of the Levels of Tragedy uploaded and also because I have been busy with family and uni stuff. Anyway enough of that here's the next one shot._**

 **Just so you know that when you come to text that looks like:** _this_ **it is some of the lines from the episode 6121 and I have tried to write them from the best that I can remember.**

 ** _Idea by Zoe-eoZ (fanfiction): I would looooove to see you revisit the bus crash maybe and focus more on Brax Finding and taking care of Kyle._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 24 – Bus Crash!_**

 ** _Road in the Middle of Nowhere – Brax's ute_**

Brax was just coming round after him and Josh had just crashed into another car.

Carefully sitting up Brax turns to look at Josh, who has also just come round after being knocked out himself.

"Josh, how you feeling?" Brax asks with concern.

Putting his hand to his head, Josh answers quietly: "My head hurts but apart from that I'm fine Brax."

"Good!" Brax responds then turns to look straight ahead when he notices the coach.

 ** _Road in the Middle of Nowhere_**

Just further up the road on the grass, the coach which had been carrying the Summer Bay residents to the city for Phoebe's concert was lying upside down.

Getting out of the Ute, Brax spots Nate getting out of the other car.

"Brax, you alright?" Nate asks walking over to him.

"I'm fine but Josh has hit his head." Brax answers then looks back at the coach and shouts "RICKY!"

Nate watches as Brax runs off towards the coach. Quickly he goes to check on Josh who is just getting out the car.

 ** _Road in the Middle of Nowhere – Coach_**

Trying to find away into the coach, Brax decides to climb on top of it and smash one of the windows open.

Jumping in, Brax yet again shouts: "RICKY!"

"I'm over here!" A voice shouts from a bit further up the bus.

Rushing to where the voice came from, Brax finds Ricky starting to stand up.

"Ricky, please tell me you are both ok?" Brax says to her.

"I think we are both fine but I'm not completely sure Brax." Ricky replies just as Nate enters the coach and straight past them to the screaming from the other end of the coach.

"Well let's get you out of here." Brax tells her as he helps her out the coach.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

 ** _Road in the Middle of Nowhere_**

After helping Nate get Sasha out of the coach Brax had gone back to check on Ricky.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" Brax asked again.

"Yeah Brax I'm starting to feel a bit better. However, I wish the ambulance would hurry up just so I can be safe." Ricky tells him as she starts to look around at everyone.

"Ricky, what is it?" Brax quizzes his girlfriend.

"Where's Kyle?" Ricky answers him with a question.

Looking around, Brax notices that Kyle is nowhere to be seen. He looks back at the coach and then runs off leaving Ricky standing there worrying about Kyle.

 ** _Road in the Middle of Nowhere - Coach_**

As he approaches the coach, Brax yells: "KYLE!"

"BRAX!" A voice shouts from the front of the coach.

Rushing into the coach and straight past Nate and Hannah, Brax finds Kyle stuck underneath some seats.

"Are you okay mate?" Brax asks his younger brother.

"Yeah I'm fine accept for the fact I'm stuck." Kyle replies.

Brax pulls the seats of Kyle to find that his brother was still trapped, as his legs where underneath the coach in the space where a window should have been.

Brax shouts for Nate as he tries to pull the bus up. As Nate gets near to the two brothers he spots Brax trying to get Kyle out.

"Brax stop!" Nate tells him.

Brax stops and looks at the doctor who then turns to Kyle.

"Kyle, can you move?" Nate asks him.

"No!" Kyle says.

Signalling to Brax, Nate moves back a couple of centimetres so Kyle couldn't hear him.

"What is it Nate?" Brax wondered.

"We can't get Kyle out until help gets here which shouldn't be long." Answers Nate.

"That's fine Nate you help Hannah and I'll get him out."

"No Brax you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because right now there is a build up of toxins in his legs from where they are trapped and if those toxins get released to quickly, especially before helps gets here. Those toxins can kill him." Nate explains to the oldest Braxton.

"Eh?"

"I'm serious Brax, don't do anything until help gets here." Nate says again as he tries to drum it into Brax's head.

"Fine! I won't do anything." Brax agrees then turns away to go back to Kyle, who was trying to pull the coach up "Stop Kyle."

Kyle inquired: "Why Brax?"

"Because you might do more damage to yourself so just wait until help gets here." Brax says while trying not to show any worry.

 ** _1 hour later…_**

Spotting Nate walk past the coach, Brax runs out.

"Hey Nate, how long is this going to take?" Brax challenged.

"We need to get Hannah out before we do anything Brax." Nate informs him.

"But what about Kyle?"

"Kyle is fine. There's a paramedic with him and he's stable so for now there's nothing to worry about." Nate says then excuses himself to go and check on his wife.

"Brax." Ricky says coming over to her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Brax says with a look of dread.

"I couldn't feel him before but I can now _Brax he's kicking up a storm."_

"That's great Rick. Now I need you to go the hospital just be sure please." Brax begs her.

"But I don't want to go anywhere until I know Kyle is going to be okay." Ricky tells him while looking at Kyle.

"Nate said he will be fine so please just go and get checked properly for our own piece of mind."

"Fine but as long as you let me know how Kyle is." Ricky demands.

"I will I promise!" Brax replies and gives Ricky a kiss juts before she leaves and then heads back towards the coach.

 ** _45 minutes later…_**

"Nate you said that once you go Hannah you would get Kyle out!" Brax shouts as he watches the ambulance with Hannah in leave.

"They are setting the equipment up now Brax." Nate informs him "But Brax I need to tell you that you should prepare yourself."

"Why Nate, you said he was going to be fine?"

"Brax, this is a serious situation that Kyle is in and there is a possible chance that we may lose him. So therefore you need to be prepared."

"Do what ever it takes to save him because _I can't loose another brother_." Brax tells Nate before he goes back to Kyle.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Brax was sat with Kyle in the coach while waiting for rescue equipment to be set up.

"Brax, what were you and Nate talking about earlier?" Kyle quizzes his brother.

"Nothing mate apart form asking him how long this was going to take." Brax replies.

"No Brax not then earlier after Nate moved you away to talk to you."

"Just told me to wait for help to get here."

"Your lying Brax."

"No I'm not I promise you Kyle."

"Yes you are. Casey had told me ages ago that you scratch the side of your head when your lying to someone."

"Really? Case said that?"

"Yeah, so what's going on Brax?"

"Fine if I tell you, you need to promise not to panic as it won't help anything. Okay?"

"I promise Brax. Now tell me what's going on."

With that Brax explains to Kyle everything that Nate had told earlier.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

As Brax finished explaining everything to his brother, Nate entered the coach to let Kyle know they were going to start getting him out.

Looking at Kyle's face, Nate quizzed his patient: "What's wrong Kyle?"

"I'm going to die and you didn't have the guts to tell me." Kyle angrily ranted.

"You told him Brax!"

"Nate, he asked and he also has the right to know what's going on." Brax replies.

"Look Kyle, that's just one outcome but I had to inform your brother so he knew what could happen." Nate says "However, we are going to take this really slow so there's no chance of that happening to you ok?"

"Are you sure Nate?"

"Yes Kyle I'm sure." Nate says feeling guilty "So are you ready to start the process of getting you free."

"Yeah I am!" Kyle answers back.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

"AHHHH!" Kyle screams as the pressure being released of his legs start to hurt.

"Nate can you not do something?" Brax demands.

Looking at the monitor set up beside Kyle, Nate turns to the paramedic: " _We have ECG changes so open the fluids_."

While that was happen, Kyle tries to grab Brax's hand.

"I'm here mate what is it?" Brax asks.

"Brax, _I need you to do something for me_." Kyle says to him.

" _Yeah yeah when we get out of here_!"

" _No no I need to say this now!_ "

Brax looks at Kyle and just listens.

" _You gave me a new life Brax, and you gave me a family. I need to thank you but I need to ask for something else_."

Brax feels a tear slip down his face as he listens to his younger brother speak.

" _If this goes bad, then you look after Phoebe. You tell her I'm sorry, that I lover her. Alright you tell her!_ " Kyle finishes saying what he needed to tell Brax.

Brax knowing that Kyle thinks that he won't make it out alive, says to him: " _No I won't, when you get out of here you tell her yourself. Alright now come one Kyle you can take this, you can take this mate. Come on, come on mate, come on mate._ "

Kyle listens carefully knowing full well Brax is just trying to take his mind off what is most probably going to happen but he feels happy knowing that he told Brax to look after Phoebe and grateful to have had the chance to nearly say thank you for everything Brax has done for him because in the end neither of them know what will really happen.


	25. Chapter 25 - Containment

_**Hi the author here, I just wanted to say thank you for continuing to read this fanfic even though I haven't updated it till now since going back to uni I've been super busy as it's my final year. Also, I got the chance to go to Belfast for the first time which really helped my final project (dissertation) so I'm only now just finding the time to upload anything new.**_

 ** _Idea by Zoe-eoZ (fanfiction): when he was stuck in that container, I would have liked for it to be a bit more dramatic and dire (maybe they could have been found later…) and maybe Heath and Brax could have been there too to help with Kyle._**

 ** _Just so everyone knows the hospital explosion hasn't happened in this but Brax (not in jail either) has been at the with Ricky and Heath and Bianca have been caught in the explosion either as it never happened._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25 – Containment**_

 ** _Summer Bay – The Beach_**

"Hey Casey!" Tamara shouts as she walks down the beach.

Looking up from what he was doing Casey, sees his ex walking over: "Hey Tam, what's up?"

"Have you seen Kyle anywhere?"

"Not since I interrupted him and this chick he called…"

"Phoebe!"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I had the pleasure of meeting her the other day."

"Jealous by any chance?"

"No! Why would I be?"

"No reason." Casey smiles "Anyway Kyle said he was letting Phoebe use the shower and everything but was heading back to the festival."

"Well he never showed up! Are you sure he left?" Tamara quizzes.

"Yes Tam I'm sure, he was putting his coat on as I walked out the door." Casey says just as he sees Zac approach the two of them.

"Have you two seen the twins?" Zac inquired "As they weren't where I told them to meet me."

Tamara turns to Zac: "Sorry Zac, I haven't seen either of them as I've been too busy looking for Kyle."

"Neither have I Zac but then again I've been working the whole entire time." Casey adds to the conversation.

Wanting to continue his search he says bye to Casey and Tamara and takes off.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

 ** _Shipping Dock – Container_**

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Evie and Oscar yell from inside the container.

"Evie, we should stop for now as it's obvious no one is going to help us." Oscar says to his twin sister.

Backing away from the door, Evie says: "How can dad do this to us?"

"I don't know." Oscar says then goes over to the middle of the container and bends down "Do you think Kyle will be ok?"

"I hope so because if he isn't then God knows what will happen to us." Evie answers her brother as she finally sits down.

 ** _The Next Day…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – The Beach/Surf Club Path_**

"Come on Tamara, don't you think that you're just worrying about nothing?" Casey asks as the pair walk up the beach path that leads to the Surf Club.

"No Casey I don't. I have this feeling that something is seriously wrong because Kyle was so excited for this festival and he wouldn't leave me to deal with it all alone and you know that!" Tamara answers back just as she sees Zac.

Running over to their friend Tamara asks Zac if he had found the twins yet and Zac says: "No I haven't found them yet and I haven't seen or heard from them since yesterday when I dropped them of at the festival."

"That's the same amount of time Kyle has been missing and Casey you can't say that's a coincidence." Tamara replies while looking at the youngest Braxton.

"I wasn't going to so don't worry." Casey tells her "I think we should tell Brax and Heath about them all being missing."

"Well it couldn't hurt to have extra people out looking for them." Zac agrees.

With that the three of them go off in search of the two oldest Braxtons to get help with their search for Kyle and the twins.

 ** _At the same time…_**

 ** _Shipping Dock – Container_**

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Evie says while looking at Kyle.

Oscar moves over to his sister: "He got hit over the head Evie."

"I know that! I just don't understand why he hasn't woken up yet?"

"Head injuries vary from person to person remember, Hannah told use that." Oscar explains.

"Oh yeah I forg…" Evie says just as a moan comes from the middle of the container.

Kyle who had been unconscious since getting hit over the head yesterday was slowly starting to wake up. The twins got up from where they were and moved over to help him.

"Wha What happened?" Kyle slurs as he wakes up.

"You've been hit over the head and you've been unconscious for a long time so just take it easy." Oscar informs him.

Trying to get up, Kyle puts his hand to the back of his head when his hand suddenly feels wet. Kyle puts his hand back in front of him and discover that the wet sensation he felt was blood. His head was bleeding.

"Where are we?"

"Some sort of container is all we could gather as it was dark when we got here, and no one spoke in the car the whole time." Evie steps in to answer his question.

"We need to get out of here." Kyle says as he stands up and starts banging on the wall.

The twins just look at each other silently and then get up and copy what Kyle is doing, in hopes that someone heard and came to their rescue.

 ** _12 minutes later…_**

 ** _Angelos_**

"So, what you're saying is that both Kyle and the twins having been missing for the same amount of time and no one has seen or heard from them since yesterday?" Brax quizzes the three people stood in front of him.

"Yes, that's exactly what we are saying." Zac answers him.

"Come on Brax this can't just be a coincidence." Tamara throws into the conversation.

Just then Heath enters the restaurant: "What's going on?"

Brax quickly fills Heath in with what has been going on while the two of them have been busy with their own lives.

"We need to find them then." Heath says.

Suddenly Zac's phone rings. It's Hannah who tells him Ethan was brought into the hospital after getting hit by a car and he has died however he said that the twins were no longer their problem.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Zac says after getting off the phone. "They are no longer our problem. It makes no sense, but Hannah was adamant that was what he told her."

"Right I guess we know what happened to the twins now but that still leaves us with what happened to Kyle?" Casey states.

"Well Hannah did say that amongst Ethan's stuff there was another phone which had a blue phone cover with a guitar on it." Zac lets everyone know "She's going to bring everything with her so we can go through it."

"That's Kyle's phone." Tamara tells them "I got him that phone case for his birthday."

"So, he had Kyle as well." Heath answers.

Brax who had been listening to the conversation tells Zac to let Hannah know to meet them at their house.

 ** _20 minutes later…_**

 ** _Shipping Dock – Container_**

While the others were trying to figure out what had happened to them, the twins and Kyle were sat trying to figure out what to do.

"Guys, you need to remember how long we drove before we got here." Kyle explains.

Oscar pipes up: "We drove for about an hour but like Evie said earlier they didn't say a word on the way here."

"It felt like forever." Evie says as she takes her jacket off "Also, why is it so hot in here?"

Kyle takes his jacket off too: "It's because we are in a container and its hot outside too."

"Well surely that can't be good." Oscar says as he takes his hoodie off.

"No, it isn't." Kyle informs them "The fact we don't have any water either doesn't help. This means we either need someone to find us or we need to get out of here ourselves."

"How are we meant to do that Kyle?" Evie asks him "No one knows where we are."

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

"Guys, you need to remember how long we drove before we got here." Kyle repeats himself.

"We've already told you." Oscar says while looking at Evie.

"No, you haven't." Kyle states

Evie starting to become worried, asks: "Kyle, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fi fine!" Kyle says starting to get annoyed with them.

Standing up, Kyle wobbles which makes the twins worry even more.

"Kyle, I think you should sit back down." Oscar points out as he walks over to him.

"Wh why? I sa said I was fi fine." Kyle says again "Apa apart from th this horr horrible taste in my…"

Before Kyle has a chance to finish what he was saying he suddenly falls to the floor and starts fitting in front of the twins.

 ** _At the same point in time…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Dining Room_**

"Wait what was that in the background?" Zac asks as they all listen to a voicemail that had just been left on Ethan's phone.

"It sounded like a train." Hannah responds. "Which means that they are being held in shipping container somewhere beside train tracks."

Quickly grabbing the laptop from the living room, Tamara rejoins everyone back at the table. Quickly searching a map for shipping docks in the area that has both containers and train tracks.

"Got it!" Tamara saying turning the laptop round "There's only one that had both containers and train tracks. However, it's about an hour's drive from here."

Brax gets up from the table and starts grabbing his bag (which he takes on weekend getaways with Ricky) and filling it with supplies.

"What you doing?" Casey asks.

"Well when we find them, they might be hurt and or need water." Brax explains "Right, that's everything let's go."

With that they all follow after Brax to go and rescue the twins and Kyle.

 ** _11 minutes later…_**

 ** _Shipping Dock – Container_**

"This is so not good." Oscar says while Evie is banging on the container to try and get someone's attention.

Turning around to look at her brother, Evie agrees: "We need to get out of here right now Oscar. Kyle needs help and he is so not going to get it while we are trapped in here."

"Yeah but what can we do after all you just said we are trapped in here."

"I don't know alright!" Evie shouts before making her way back over to her brother.

"Look we can't argue ok? It isn't going to help the situation we just need to focus on making sure Kyle doesn't have another seizure."

"How long was it anyway?"

"Three minutes. I'm starting to thin…" Oscar stops speaking as he notices that Kyle was starting to twitch again.

"Not again!" Evie shouts as she helps her brother turn Kyle onto his side and then starts to time it.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

Eventually Kyle stops fitting and the twins roll him back onto his back.

"How long?" Oscar questions his sister.

"Five minutes, that was longer than the first one." Evie reminds him.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Oscar tells her.

"How Oscar do you plan on doing that?" Evie asks as they just look at each other.

 ** _1 hour and 3 minutes later…_**

 ** _Shipping Dock_**

"Right, we all need to split up." Brax states looking around "This place is huge which means they could be anywhere."

Hannah decided to mention: "We also need to be quick because in this heat these containers will be like ovens."

With that they all start banging on different containers in hopes of finding the twins and Kyle.

 ** _7 minutes later…_**

Zac bangs on a container and gets nothing back so walks on to the next one and repeats the banging, but still nothing so starts to move when he hears a faint banging.

Running back over to the container he shouts for everyone else and then shouts into the container: "Guys, hold on we are going to get you out of there."

Casey suddenly appears but notices the lock on the container and starts searching for something to break it. Quickly picking up a piece of metal he walks back over to the container just as the others appear. Breaking the lock, he throws the metal away as him and Zac open the door.

 ** _Shipping Dock – Container_**

Evie and Oscar look at the door just as a stream of light bursts into the container.

Zac, Casey, Heath and Brax run in and start helping.

"Kyle needs to get to a hospital straight away." Oscar informs them.

"Why?" Heath asks as they try to wake Kyle.

"He got hit over the head when we got taken and only woke up this morning technically. Then he's slurred his words and repeated himself before having a fit. He has had four fits in total." Evie lets them all know.

"HANNAH!" Zac shouts as Casey guides the twins out of the container.

Entering the container, Hannah asks: "Are you two ok?"

"We are but Kyle isn't." The twins say in unison.

Moving out the way so the twins could get out she rushes over to the three men who are surrounding Kyle.

"The twins said he got hit over the head, didn't wake up till about six hours ago and in the past hour and 45 minutes has had four fits." Zac tells her.

"Call for an ambulance, we need to get him to hospital and get the twins checked out." Hannah demands as she starts to check Kyle over.

 ** _32 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital_**

"What have we got?" Nates asks as Hannah comes in.

"Kyle Braxton aged 23 was hit over the head yesterday then stuck in container till we found him about half an hour ago, but he's had four seizures in the space of an about an hour and 45 minutes, before we found him." Hannah relays everything the twins told them all.

"Get him into resus straight away." Nate calls as Kyle is pushed into a room. "Someone check them two over as well."

 ** _Hospital – Resus_**

"What happened Hannah?" Nates asks as he enters the room.

Attaching Kyle to all the wires, Hannah explains: "Ethan kidnapped the twins and from what they said Kyle tried to help them but got hit over the head and taken with them. He then locked them in shipping container and had two guys keep an eye on the container but then Ethan died after being hit by the car and them two guys left a message on his phone stating they weren't hanging around anymore and took off."

Listening to what the nurse was saying, Nate starts to look at Kyle's head: "They were right there's a nasty wound on the back of his head which still appears to be bleeding which isn't a good sign if this happened yesterday evening. We need to stop it before he los…"

Just as Nate was saying what they need to do, Kyle starts fitting again: "Quickly we need to get him on his side."

 ** _59 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Waiting Room_**

"We've been here an hour, and no one has told us what is happening." Heath says as he paces the room.

"Heath just sit down as pacing isn't going to help anything is it?" Bianca tells her fiancé.

Just then the door to the waiting room opens and Nate appears.

"How is he?" Tamara asks.

Nate looks at her then says: "I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to come and let you know what is going but not long after Kyle got here, he suffered another seizure which lasted about two minutes. So, we took him down for a CT scan to make sure there wasn't any serious damage done to his head. Luckily there only seems to be a small amount of bruising to his brain which will heal on its own."

"But?" Brax interrupts "Something is wrong still."

"Kyle still hasn't woken up which is what is starting to concern me this could just be his body's response or there is an underline issue that we don't know about. So, I need to ask is there anything you can think of that could be causing this?"

Everyone says no as they don't know what it could be. With that Nate tells them they can go and see him.

 ** _14 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Kyle' Room_**

"How is this even happening?" Ricky asks after Brax had gone to let her know what had happened "I also don't understand why no one told me till now about Kyle."

"We didn't want to worry you until we knew what was going on." Bianca tells her friend.

While they were all talking about why no one told Ricky before now, Casey and Tamara were stood on the other side of Kyle talking.

"He doesn't deserve this Casey." Tamara states as she holds Kyle's hand.

"Once upon a time I would have said he did but since getting to know him I can agree with you." Casey says.

"Do you th..." Tamara stops talking as she feels pressure on her hand "Kyle? Can you hear me?"

Everyone stops talking and looks at Kyle, who was starting to wake up. Heath runs out the room to grab Nate and the pair quickly enter the room.

"Kyle, can you open your eyes for me?" Nate asks as he stands beside the bed.

Slowly, Kyle opens his eyes and looks around the room.

"That's good Kyle." Nate says with a smile "Can you remember what happened?"

Suddenly Kyle sits up right: "The Twins! Where are they?"

Noticing that his brother was starting to become distressed, Brax answers: "They are fine mate. Zac and Hannah have taken them home, but they will be glad to know that you are ok."

With that Kyle starts to relax and lies back down. Nate ushers everyone out the room so he can complete his check on Kyle.

 ** _Hospital – Corridor_**

"I'll tell you something." Brax says to the others.

"What is it Brax?" Ricky asks her boyfriend.

"Our brother is brave!" Brax replies which has the others all agreeing.

With that they head back to the waiting room until they can go back and see Kyle.


	26. Chapter 26 - Secret Illness

**_Idea by Guest (Fanfiction): Maybe Kyle has been working too hard and gets an appendicitis! But he refuses to tell anyone, until he gets really badly sick!_**

 ** _I have changed this a little as from what I've read online about appendicitis and what I know of when my mum and best friend both suffered from this, working hard doesn't really cause it (so I hope whoever you maybe that you don't mind)._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 26 – Secret Illness_**

 ** _Angelos_**

20-year-old Kyle Braxton was currently finishing his shift at the restaurant, when he suddenly started to feel a pain in his stomach.

 _Great just what I need, to feel sick when I have to go out and celebrate Casey's 18_ _th_ _. I guess I'm just going to have pretend that I'm fine. Hopefully no one will notice until after tonight._

Kyle stops thinking and goes to grab his stuff so he can head home.

 ** _25 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

"Come on Brax, it's my birthday after all." Casey says to is brother.

"Casey it isn't happening. You will be covering Matt's shift tomorrow whether you like it or not." Brax informs him "Therefore you will not be getting drunk tonight."

Just then Kyle walked through the door and put his bag on the chair beside the door: "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing just Brax not allowing me to get drunk tonight because he once me to cover Matt's shift tomorrow." Casey says angrily "I'm going to go and finish getting ready."

 ** _Braxton House – Kitchen_**

Watching Casey walk out the room, Kyle heads into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water.

"Hey Kyle, are you ok?" Ricky asks as she enters the room.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Kyle quizzes her "Anyway I think I'm going to get ready too."

Ricky watches Kyle walk out the room and goes back to what she was about to do.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

 _I really wish I don't have to go out tonight. Maybe I can say that I'm needed back at the restaurant instead of going out with everyone else. Then when they have left, I can just have an early night. What I'm kidding? They will never buy that lame excuse as they will see straight through it. There's every chance the pain will go away over the cause of night._

"Kyle, dinner is ready!" A shout breaks his train of thought.

 _Oh yey food! Just what I want right now!_

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Dining Room_**

"About time." Heath says as he notices Kyle "Can we eat now?"

"You're worse than Darcy." Bianca tells her husband.

"I'm starving." Heath says as he starts to eat.

Kyle sits down in the empty seat and looks at the food on his plate and the nausea comes back straight away.

 ** _9 minutes later…_**

Everyone was nearly finished eating when Brax notices that Kyle's plate was still full, and he was just moving it around the plate with his fork.

"Kyle, you not going to eat your dinner?" Brax asks his brother.

Everyone stops their conversations and looks at Kyle.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment." Kyle answers him not looking up from his plate.

The teacher side of Bianca decides to inform him: "You need to eat if you're going out drinking to stop yourself from getting drunk quicker."

Dropping his fork, Kyle looks at her and replies with: "I'm not that hungry because I had something at work as I didn't know if you lot would have eaten while I was there."

"Oh well if that's the case your all good." Bianca says.

"Does that mean I can eat his food too?" Heath asks with a mouth full of food.

Kyle gives Heath his plate and excuses himself from the table to go and finish getting ready.

 ** _3 hours later…_**

 ** _Yabbie Creek – Night Club 1_**

"Well what's everyone having?" Kyle asks.

"Just a beer mate." Brax says with Casey and Heath agreeing.

Kyle heads over to the bar leaving the other three to talk.

 ** _Night Club 1 – Bar Area_**

"What can I get you?" says the bartender.

"Can I get three beers and one coke please." Kyle asks.

"Sure thing." The bartenders says "There you go."

Kyle pays for the drinks and then heads back towards his brothers.

 ** _Night Club 1_**

"Has Kylie decided to have a vodka and coke like a girl?" Heath jokes when Kyle approaches them.

"No actually Heath it isn't a vodka and coke." Kyle stated "Instead I just got a coke with no alcohol in it."

Casey laughed when Kyle told them what he had: "Why?"

"I'm pacing myself don't want to get drunk while I'm in the first club."

"Well good on you Kyle for being sensible unlike us three." Brax laughs "Casey, maybe you should take a lesson from Kyle considering you have to work tomorrow."

"Thanks Kyle." Casey huffs.

"For what?" Kyle asks as he was confused as to what Casey meant.

"For giving him the idea of me pacing myself." Casey answers back.

"No problem." Kyle laughs.

With that the other three go back to the conversation they had started while Kyle was getting the drinks.

 _Thank god the pain and feeling sick has disappeared. I wonder what caused it? Oh well, it's gone and that's all that matters right now. Still, I will stick to soft drinks for now me thinks just to be safe._

 ** _4 hours and 47 minutes later…_**

 ** _Yabbie Creek – Night Club 3_**

"Casey, no more!" Brax tells his younger brother as he takes the shot of him.

"Why not?" Casey asks.

"Because your working tomorrow." Brax reminds him again.

"Fine no more booze." Casey says annoyingly.

Heath and Kyle reappear from the dance floor.

"Kyle has literally just been hit on by about 10 girls." Heath announces to his brothers.

"Whoa that's impressive bro!" Casey says and pats his brother on the back.

"Cheers Case!" Kyle says as he puts the phone number he got in his pocket.

With that the four brothers go back to talking.

 ** _Next Day – 10:23am…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

 _BEEP BEEP_

 _BEEP BEEP_

A hand emerges from under the duvet and feels around for the alarm clock that resides on the bedside table and turns it off.

As soon as the alarm had stopped, the arm goes back under the duvet and the person it belongs to rolls over and goes back to sleep.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Garden_**

The other members of the Braxton household were sat in the garden having breakfast.

"This is unlike Kyle to not be up yet." Ricky informs the others.

Bianca jumps into the conversation with: "Did he get drunk or something last night?"

"No, he stuck to soft drinks all night." Casey says standing up "Which is odd to be honest. Anyway, if I have to go to work I better go and get ready."

They all say goodbye to Casey as he goes to get ready then leave the house.

"Did he really stick to soft drinks?" Bianca asks the other two.

"Yeah he did. Maybe he is just tired as he was at work pretty much all day yesterday and then we were out till 4am." Heath points out.

"Heath's right, he's probably just tired." Brax agrees "Anyway are we hitting the beach?"

With that the four of them get up and take their plates inside and grabs their stuff for the beach and leave.

 ** _2 hours later – 12:38pm…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's bedroom_**

Eventually Kyle wakes up and yawns. Slowly he sits up but moans in pain as he starts to feel sick again.

 _Not again! What is wrong with me this time? Oh god I think I'm going to be sick._

Kyle quickly puts his hand over his mouth and runs to the bathroom.

 ** _5 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Bathroom_**

Kyle leans back against the wall beside the toilet after he had finished throwing up.

 _Ugh I hate being sick. I suppose there's one good thing, it didn't sound like anyone else was here thank god. They wouldn't leave me alone if they know I'm ill and I don't think I could cope with that as well. Oh no…_

Kyle quickly sticks his head over the toilet again and throws up.

 ** _1 hour and 12 minutes later – 1:55pm…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Brax, Heath, Ricky and Bianca return home from being at the beach and having lunch at the dinner.

"It is quiet in this place for once." Ricky jokes.

"Kyle must be out." Heath suggests.

Brax looks at the corridor that leads to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"What is it?" Ricky asks her boyfriend.

"I might just go make sure he isn't in his room." Brax says as he walks out the room.

"I wonder if Brax realises that Kyle is an adult." Bianca says causing them all to laugh.

 ** _Braxton House - Corridor_**

Brax knocks on Kyle's door a couple of times and gets no answer so he decides to open the door and look in.

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Kyle is in his bed asleep when Brax opens the door.

 _Typical he's still asleep and it's the middle of the day. He probably needs it. I might as well leave him._

Brax closes Kyle's door, not noticing the sweat that had formed on Kyle's head from how hot he is.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Spotting Brax reappearing, Ricky says: "Was he in his room?"

Sitting down on the sofa, Brax replies: "Yeah, still asleep though."

"In the middle of the day?" Bianca quizzes him "That's not like Kyle at all."

"Even I have to agree with my Bianca. That's not like Kyle at all Brax." Ricky adds.

Looking at the girls, Brax just says again he's probably tired form all the shifts he has been doing at the restaurant. He then joins Heath in watching the match.

 ** _55 minutes later – 3pm…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Casey enters the house after being at the restaurant for most of the day.

"Hey Case, how was work?" Brax asks his brother while laughing.

"Fine!" Casey states then looks around the room "Where's Kyle? I rang him like two hours ago, but he didn't answer."

"When we got back, he was still asleep and I'm assuming he still is as there's been no movement from his room." Heath tells him.

"That's unlike him." Casey commented "Well if he's still asleep, I might go grab a shower."

Casey leaves the room, and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

 ** _8 minutes later…_**

Casey reappears in the living room.

"Well that was a quick shower." Ricky jokes.

"I didn't go in." Casey informs them.

"Why not?" Brax asks curiously.

"Well considering the bathroom smells like vomit I think I would rather wait."

"Are you sure?" Brax says.

"Yeah I'm sure." Casey replies "Go and smell it if you don't believe me."

They all look at each in silence.

Ricky stands up and says: "That's it! I'm going to go and check on Kyle if you lot won't."

With that Ricky leaves the room.

 ** _2 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Kyle was currently holding his stomach as every time he moved the pain intensified.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door and Ricky popped her head round.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Ricky asks him.

"Yea Yeah." Kyle hisses in pain.

Ricky not taking that for an answer enters the room. She makes her way over to the window and opens the curtain to let some light into the room and turns around to look at Kyle.

When she manages to get a good look at him, she instantly notices the beads of sweat on his forehead and the look of pain on his face.

"You don't look ok." Ricky says.

"I'm fine." Kyle tells her.

Ricky walks over to the bed and puts her hand on his head: "Your burning up."

Before Kyle can say anything in reply he turns over and throws up on the floor.

"BRAX!" Ricky screams as Kyle continues to throw up.

 ** _1 minute later…_**

Brax comes running in the room to find his girlfriend rubbing Kyle's back as he throws up into the bin which she had grabbed while shouting for Brax.

"What's going?" Brax demands to know.

"I think we need to get him to the hospital." Ricky tells him.

"Why?"

"His vomit is green and that's certainly not normal." Ricky explained "The last time I saw green vomit was when Jamie's appendix burst."

Knowing that anything with appendix is serious Brax says: "Right we better get him to the hospital then. You grab one arm and I'll grab the other."

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Brax and Ricky guide Kyle out into the living room and towards the open door.

"What's going on?" Heath asks noticing how pale his brother was.

"I think his appendix have burst." Ricky responds.

With that Brax quickly grabs his car and key and him Ricky take Kyle out to the car leaving the other three speechless.

 ** _35 minutes later – 3:46pm…_**

 ** _Hospital – Nurse's desk_**

Dr Nate Cooper was stood at the nurse's desk looking through a patient's file when he spots the two Braxton's and Ricky.

Walking towards them he asks: "What's wrong?"

"I think his appendix might have burst, Nate." Ricky explains.

"Right, if that's the case follow me as we better check him over straightaway." Nate answers and walks towards an empty room.

 ** _Hospital – Empty Room_**

"Right Kyle, I'm just going to press on your stomach, and I need you to let me know if it hurts." Nate informs his patient.

Nate starts to put pressure on the left side of Kyle's stomach and looks at Kyle who stays quiet. He then moves his hand over to the right side and just as he starts to put a bit pressure on it, Kyle screams.

"AHHHH!" Kyle shouts.

"Nate?" Brax questions the doctor.

Moving his hands away from Kyle's stomach: "I'm taking him straight to surgery as I agree with your diagnoses Ricky."

"So, they have burst?" she asks as some nurses enter the room.

"Yeah they have and if we don't get them out now, he's in trouble." Nate explains.

With that Kyle is wheeled away and straight to surgery.

 ** _1 hour and 45 minutes – 5:31pm..._**

 ** _Hospital – Waiting Room_**

In the time Kyle had been in surgery, the others had made their way to the hospital and were now gathered in the waiting room.

Suddenly the door opened and Nate appeared: "The surgery was a success."

"So, he is going to be ok?" Heath asks.

"Yeah he will be." Nate tells them "Although, what I don't understand is why it took so long for him to come in."

"What do you mean?" Brax asks.

"Well Brax, from the looks of them it appears the symptoms probably started to show yesterday." Nate tells them "Anyway you can go and see him now. He's down the hall in room 5."

"So now it makes sense as to why he didn't drink last night." Casey states.

"Thanks Nate." They all say.

With that they all leave the waiting toom to go check on Kyle.

 ** _9 minutes later…_**

 ** _Hospital – Room 5_**

As they entered the room, they noticed that Kyle was already awake.

"You are in so much trouble." Brax states as he approaches the bed.

"I'm sorry Brax." Kyle says with a sombre look on his face "If I knew it was that serious then I would have said something before all of this."

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Bianca asks him.

"Yes. I promise." Kyle tells them all.

"Good." They all say loudly.

The room goes quiet for a minute then Kyle asks: "When can I go home?"

Everyone bursts out laughing leaving Kyle with a look of confusion on his face.


	27. Chapter 27 - Sacrifice

**_Idea by Joyce (Fanfiction): Was wondering if you could do a story in which, there's some type of situation going on with the Braxton brothers, so Kyle decides to sacrifice himself and he gets really badly hurt. And because Kyle doesn't feel like he's part of the brothers… It could be a kidnapping or something maybe? Perhaps Kyle gets stabbed._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 27 – Sacrifice_**

 ** _7:35pm…._**

 ** _Middle of Nowhere - Abandoned Building – Empty Room_**

"Hurry up Heath!" Casey shouts as his brother undoes the rope that is currently keeping his handed behind his back.

Eventually getting the rope undone, Heath says to his brother: "Will you be quiet, they might hear you."

"Heath is right, Case we need to be quiet." Brax informs his baby brother while freeing Kyle.

"Well I'm sorry if you are ok with this but I'm not." Casey exclaims.

Standing up once he was free, Kyle walks over to the door and puts his ear to it in hopes of hearing what was being said on the other side.

"What is he doing?" Casey asks when he notices Kyle.

"I'm trying to hear if there is anyone on the other side of the door." Kyle responds.

"And?" Heath asks him.

"It doesn't sound like there is so for now we are safe." Kyle sighs and wanders back over to his brothers.

"Safe? How are we safe, Kyle? They could come back at any minute!" Casey says starting to panic.

Brax walks over to the youngest Braxton and puts his hands on either side of his face and tells him: "Casey, you need to calm down. Getting yourself worked up like this isn't going to help the situation. Kyle is right, if there is no one on the other side of the door we are safe for now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, we now need to figure out what we are going to do." Brax says as he releases Casey's face from his hands.

Kyle looks at his three brothers, then suggests: "Well we have two options, first one being we wait and take what is coming or the second option try and escape."

"Are they really the only two options you could come up with?" Heath says loudly.

"Well I do have a third, but you aren't going to go for it." Kyle mentions to them all.

Brax considers the first two options then turns to Kyle: "What's the third option?"

"One of us becomes the bait to allow the other three to escape. If we choose this option, I will be the bait."

"Not happening!" Both Heath and Brax yell.

"Why not?" Casey says standing up and walking over to his brothers.

"Because it will be a suicide mission Case that's why." Heath explains to him.

"One which he offered to take." Casey pointed out.

Kyle had enough of listening to them and decided to speak up: "He's right Heath. Look you three all have someone waiting for you to come home safely plus if one you three died in this situation how will the other two cope? With me I have nothing to lose. No one waiting for me. Plus, can you three honestly say you will miss me as much as you would if it was one of you three?"

The other three Braxtons just looked at Kyle speechless. Deep down they knew they wouldn't cope if it was one of them three that died considering it had been the three of them against the world since they can remember. However, Kyle was their brother and they had only just found him and the thought of not having him in their lives would be painful too.

"Come on Brax you know it's the only way of any of us getting out here. So please you need to let me do this." Kyle turns and begs his brother "Let me prove to you all that I can be like you three."

 _What do I do? I know what Kyle is probably right, but I can't let him do this. Yet again he is capable of looking after himself he did it for yours before he found dad and us. Maybe I should let him do this. Stop it Brax! You cannot do this to him, after all he is still a kid himself and he has so much to live for._

Brax stops thinking to himself and turns to Kyle then informs him: "You won't be doing the third option Kyle."

"Come on Brax!" Kyle shouts at him.

"We are all getting out of here together or not at all." Brax says and makes sure that they all understand that clearly.

With that being the end of the conversation, the four brothers come up with a plan to try and get out of where ever they were alive.

 ** _(9:47pm) 2 hours and 12 minutes later…_**

"What on earth is taking them so long?" Heath demands to know.

"I don't know but that might be their plan to get us when we least expect it." Kyle points out.

"Not helping Kyle!" Heath yells.

Kyle apologises and they all go back to sitting in silence.

 ** _(12:04am) 2 hours and 17 minutes later…_**

Waiting for what was to come had started to get boring and soon enough three of the Braxton clan had fallen asleep. However, Kyle was still awake watching and waiting for their kidnappers to come back.

 _Technically, they are adultnappers when I think about considering kidnappers take kids and none of us are kids. I wonder what is taking these people so long because this is ridiculous now. I can't believe them three can sleep at time like this…_

A noise from the other side of the door startles Kyle from his thoughts and he quickly wakes the other three up.

"What's going on?" Casey asks.

"Ask Kyle as he just woke us all up." Brax says.

"Listen." Kyle says pointing towards the door.

"Is that voices?" Heath quizzes them.

"Yeah, something tells me we are about to meet them." Kyle replies just as the door opens and five men enter the room.

The five men stand in front of the four Braxtons and stare at them for a couple of seconds then one of them steps forward: "Eventually I get the pleasure of meeting the famous Braxton brothers."

"Who the hell are you?!" Heath shouts at the guy.

"I'm shocked!" The guy says with a surprised look on his face "Did Danny never mention me to you boys?"

"Callum!" Kyle says to himself.

"So, he did mention me, I'm going to assume that you are Kyle." Callum says to him.

"He only told me that if you ever came knocking to run and don't look back!" Kyle tells him remembering what his dad had said to him.

Not liking the fact, he didn't know what was going on, Brax interrupted the conversation: "I'm sorry but unlike Kyle, Danny never mentioned you to us three so care explaining?"

Walking over to the brothers, Callum responds with: "I'm going to guess that your Brax, Heath and baby Casey. So, Danny told Kyle about me but not you three this shall be fun. Once upon a time me and your dad did some business together, but it went belly up and he left me hanging, high and dry with no money and a one-way ticket to jail. So, for the last 13 years I've been planning what I will do to him, but shock turns out little Casey here already took care of Danny so that means I have to take it out on you four."

"We haven't done anything to you so just let us go!" Casey snapped at the man.

"Shut up Casey!" Brax tells him as he didn't want the situation to be made worse.

"I like this one! He can be the first one, take him." Callum says to the other men in the room and then leaves.

The four men close in on the Braxtons ready to grab them and take Casey but before they had a chance Heath punched one of the men which confused them all giving the brothers a chance to run.

 ** _(12:42am) 38 minutes later…_**

 ** _Middle of Nowhere – Abandoned Building_**

The four brothers keep running until they come to a dead end.

"Now what?" Casey asks.

"No offence Casey but I didn't think to ask them for directions." Heath tells him.

"Let's just head back and find a different route out of here." Brax says quietly.

Kyle stays quiet and just follows his brothers back the way they came.

 ** _(12:59am) 17 minutes later…_**

 ** _Middle of Nowhere – Abandoned Building – Exit_**

Up ahead the brothers could see the exit and quickly they ran as Brax, Heath and Casey left the building they stopped noticing that Kyle was still inside the building.

"Hurry up!" Heath yells.

"Go, I'll hold them off." Kyle informs them.

Running over to Kyle, Brax grabs him and pulls him along into the trees.

 ** _(1:35am) 36 minutes later…_**

 ** _Middle of Nowhere – Woods_**

"Where are they?!" Callum shouts at his men "Find them now!"

Not realising the brothers where actually closer than Callum knew, the man and his thugs headed off in a different direction.

"Right we need to go now." Brax says quietly and starts moving away from the direction their kidnapper had just walked off in.

The other three Braxtons followed knowing that to survive they had no other choice but to head back towards the building.

 ** _(1:45am) 10 minutes later…_**

As the Braxtons were heading back towards the building, Callum had also had the idea that they might head back there to try and call for help so while his men were searching the woods, he retraced his steps.

Suddenly he heard voices from just up ahead. Spotting the brothers, Callum darted behind a tree.

 _It's now or never! You are only going to get one chance so pick carefully. Which one will be the easiest to take? I know Casey, the baby and the one they all sought to protect but that makes it more fun!_

Quickly, Callum runs after the brothers to try and catch up with them.

 ** _(1:53am) 8 minutes later…_**

"Brax, are you positive this is the right way?" Heath asks the oldest Braxton.

"Yes." Brax responds quickly.

Kyle ignores his brothers and continues walking then stops as he hears a noise like a twig snapping when stood on coming from behind them.

"Guys." Kyle says loudly but not too loud.

"Not now Kyle." Brax answers.

"I think we are being followed Brax."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just heard a twig snap from behind us."

"It was probably an animal." Casey interrupts.

"No, it sounded too heavy to be an animal Case." Kyle mentions.

Knowing that he had been found out, Callum thought it would be a good idea to show his face.

Stepping out from behind the tree, Callum speaks: "Now that is just insulting. I'm not that heavy!"

The four Braxtons just stand there and watch the man.

"Well you look it!" Kyle retorted back at the man.

"Kyle, stop it!" Heath and Brax both say.

"Yeah Kyle stop it." Callum taunts Kyle.

Noticing that the man he had left at the building was stood behind the brothers, Callum smiled and ran at the unexpected brothers.

 **Bang…**

 ** _(1:55am) 2 minutes later…_**

Time seemed to slow down and none of the brothers knew what was happening. Until Callum and his man got up off the floor and ran off not wanting to stick around in case someone heard the gunshot.

Standing up Brax walked over to Casey and helped him up: "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Brax what about you?" Casey asks his big brother.

"All good. Heath?" Brax calls out.

"I'm fine Brax don't worry about me." Heath says as Brax and Casey quickly walk over and pull him into a hug.

While them three were in the middle of a hug, Kyle was stood looking at the night sky.

"The sky is pretty at night." Kyle said out loud which alerted his brothers to the fact he was still there.

Walking over to Kyle, Brax tapped on his shoulder to get him to turn around. When Kyle did, all brothers gasped when they saw the blood starting to turn his white t-shirt red.

"Kyle, did they get you?" Brax asked.

Looking down, Kyle looked at his top: "He was going to shoot Casey, so I pushed him out the way. I guess he got me instead."

Before they have a chance to say anything else, Kyle collapses in a heap on the floor.

Brax throws himself on the floor and tries to wake Kyle up. He then places his fingers on his brother's neck and can't find a pulse so starts to administer CPR. The other two Braxtons just watch as Brax desperately tries to save their brother…

 ** _3 days later (11:34am)..._**

 ** _Yabbie Creek District Hospital – ICU – Kyle's room_**

Darkness.

The only thing he can see is darkness, then slowly he starts to open his eyes and quickly closes them again when the light hurts them.

He can hear voices asking him to open his eyes again and someone, Heath saying he'll go grab the doctor.

Forcing them open, Kyle opens his eyes again and moves his hand towards whatever was sticking out of his mouth.

"No Kyle!" Brax says to his brother as he grabs his hand, to stop him from pulling the tube out.

"Someone decided to wake up eventually." Sid speaks as he walks over to his patient. "Kyle, I'm just going to shine this light in your eyes."

Stepping over towards the other side of the room, all three Braxton brothers look at Kyle was relief and sadness knowing that there was a chance Kyle could have died not knowing they really did see him as part of them.


	28. Chapter 28 - Experimenting Part 1

**_Idea By Braxton54 (fanfiction): Can you please do a one shot where Kyle gets drunk and does drugs and Brax has to shout at him and ground him and take away his guitar as punishment._**

 ** _Just so you are warned this will be a long one and when I say long, I mean long so I have decided to split this one shot into different parts, I hope no one minds as I felt this would be the only way to truly do this justice. I have also changed it a bit so I hope you don't mind Braxton54._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 28 – Experimenting Can Lead to Punishment Part 1_**

 ** _(11:25pm) …_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Aden's house – Living Room_**

"Dude this party is amazing!" Kyle yells over the music.

"Yeah well make the most of it as Roman is back tomorrow so no more parties until the next time he leaves town." Aden reminds his best friend.

"Yeah well next time the party will be at my place." Kyle laughs as he gets up to go get another drink.

As Kyle leaves the room, Axel watches from afar and thinks to himself that maybe now would be the right time to introduce Kyle Braxton to the world of drugs.

 ** _(11:32pm) 7 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Aden's House – Kitchen_**

Noticing Kyle near the back door talking to some people from school, Axel wanders over to him.

"Hey Kyle." Axel says to him.

Kyle stops talking and turns around to look at the misfit from school: "What do you want Axel?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to try something." Axel says quietly so no one can hear him "Instead of being the goodie two shoes all the time, why don't you play the part of rebel."

"What is it?" Kyle asks curiously as he was sick of being labelled with that nickname.

Axel sticks his hand in his pocket and then pulls it back out to reveal a little bag full of white powder.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kyle whispers to Axel.

"Why yes Kyle it is. Fancy giving it ago?" Axel asks him.

"Hell no." Kyle states then tries to move.

"Come on Kyle! If you do this, then no one will call you a goodie two shoes any more or nerd for that matter."

Kyle thinks to himself for a couple of minutes and imagines what it would be like to no longer be called those names by anyone at school.

Noticing the look on Kyle's face, Axel smiles then says to him: "I know you want to Kyle so why don't you follow me and we can really get this party started."

Watching Axel leave the room, Kyle knows that it's a bad idea but in the end, he feels his legs following in the direction that Axel just went.

 ** _(11:59pm) 27 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Aden's House – Aden's Bedroom_**

Once Kyle had joined Axel, he closed the bedroom door and made sure that no one interrupted what they were about to do.

"So, what do we do now then?" Kyle asks as he has no idea about this stuff.

"Now we take out my little friend and put it into lines on the desk and then we snort it all up." Axel informs him "Here I'll show you how it's done."

Axel puts all the powder on the desk and place it into lines, he then rolls some paper up and sniffs the powder. He then hands it over to Kyle once he was done then Kyle copies exactly what Axel had just done.

 ** _(12:42pm) 42 minutes later…_**

"Kyle!" A voice says as he feels something shake him.

"Kyle! Get up!" the voice says again.

Kyle opens his eyes to find his brother leaning over him.

"Wha What's going on?" Kyle slurs as he sits up.

"Dude, how much have you had to drink?" Casey asks his brother as he sits down beside him.

Kyle shakes his head as he tries to remember what happened, then he suddenly remembers the great feeling he had after taking whatever Axel had given him.

"Bro, we better head home otherwise Brax will kill us. We promised to be home by 1am." Casey reminds him then stands up and offers Kyle a hand.

Kyle looks up at his brother, knowing Casey is right he grabs the hand then stands up and follows his brother out the room.

 ** _(10:24am) 9 hours and 42 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay - Braxton House – Living Room_**

"So, do you reckon Kyle and Casey had a good time at the party last night?" Bianca asks as she joins the others round the table.

"How do you know about the party?" Ricky asks curiously.

"The thing with teenagers is, when there is party about to take place, they don't shut up about it." Bianca laughs "Plus the parties that have been going at Aden's house while Roman is away are well known."

Brax who sits down at the table with his cup of coffee quizzes his sister-in-law: "What are you on about?"

"Well let's just say the parties that happen when Roman isn't home get spread around the school like wild fire. Everyone talks about it but when they see a teacher, they tend to stop but someone just happened to pass a note round one of my classes the other day mentioning the party from last night so I that's how I knew about this one." Bianca tells them all.

"Some of those kids at Summer Bay High are pretty stupid." Heath remarks which earns him a slap from his wife.

Looking at the doorway, Brax says to everyone: "What time do you think the boys got home last night?"

"Well you told them 1am so I'm assuming that's when they got home." Ricky points out causing everyone to laugh.

 ** _At the same time…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Kyle was still asleep, until a beeping sound woke him up.

 **Beep Beep**

 **Beep Beep**

Leaning over to his bedside cabinet, Kyle grabbed his phone and looked at the message he had just received.

 _Axel: Hey Kyle, just wondering if you enjoyed last night?_

Kyle reads the message Axel had sent him and remembered the great feeling he had then replied.

 _Kyle: Hey Axel! Yeah, I did thanks._

 _A: You were defo a rebel last night mate!_

 _K: You sure?_

 _A: Yeah mate I'm 100% sure. No one will be calling you a goodie two shoes any more._

 _K: I'm glad that name is annoying!_

 _A: Well if you want…_

 _K: If I want, what?_

 _A: Well I was going to suggest that if you want to make sure that name defo goes away, you could do again. That's if you want to._

Kyle reads the message that Axel had sent him twice, just to make sure he understand what Axel was saying. He knew that if he did it again Brax might find out and he would be in trouble. However, the feeling whatever the stuff was had given him was amazing and he wanted to experience it again if he could.

 _K: I want too. When and where?_

 _A: Well how about you come round my place for about 11:30?_

Looking at the clock, Kyle notices he has about an hour before he would need to be there, so he quickly replies.

 _K: No bother mate, see you then!_

Kyle placed his phone back on his bedside table and quickly went about getting ready.

 ** _(11:58am) 1 hour and 34 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Axel's house – Axel's Bedroom_**

Kyle had been at Axel's place for 28 minutes and he was still waiting to do more of what ever that powder had been last night.

Wandering back into his bedroom after saying bye to his mum and sister who were going on a girls' shopping spree, Axel sat down on his bed.

"So, when are going to do this?" Kyle asked his new friend.

Axel turned to face Kyle and said: "Well I don't have any more of the powder form on me so I thought we could try when of the other ways."

"Which is?" Kyle asked curiously.

Standing up and walking over to his chest of drawers, Axel opened a drawer and pulled out two vials and two syringes.

"This is what I have at the moment." Axel says as he approaches Kyle and shows him what he has.

Looking at the stuff in Axel's hands Kyle thinks that it might not be such a good idea, but he wants to make sure he is never called a goodie two shoes again and knows that this is the only way he can be totally sure that he won't be.

"Fine, but you are going to have to help as I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Don't worry Kyle, I wasn't going to let you do it without knowing what to do first." Axel says.

"Good, now shall we do this?" Kyle asks.

With that Axel goes about showing Kyle what he needs to do and how to prepare the syringe. He then hands the syringe to Kyle and tells him to place it in the crook of his elbow and making sure not to damage anything push it into the skin then releases the liquid.

As Kyle forces the drug into his body, Axel smiles to himself knowing that he has eventually corrupted his ex-best friend's new best friend and a member of the Braxton Family.


	29. Chapter 29 - Experimenting Part 2

**_Idea By Braxton54 (fanfiction): Can you please do a one shot where Kyle gets drunk and does drugs and Brax has to shout at him and ground him and take away his guitar as punishment._**

 ** _Please read chapter 28 before this one, as this is a multi-chapter one shot._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 29 – Experimenting Can Lead to Punishment Part 2_**

 ** _2 days later (8:35am)…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Summer Bay High – Lockers_**

It was Monday morning and the start of a new school day; Kyle Braxton was stood by his locker sorting his books out when Aden came over.

"Hey Kyle!" Aden greeted as he approached his best friend.

Kyle stops what he was doing and looks up: "Hey mate. How was your weekend?"

"Not too bad. Me and Nicole spent the whole of Saturday morning cleaning the house before Roman got home."

"Did he suspect anything?"

"Nope, the man is still ignorant to the whole party thing." Aden laughed "Anyway, what about you?"

"What about me?" Kyle questioned his friend.

"How was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was pretty much the same as usual."

"So, neither of us did anything interesting this weekend then."

"Guess not."

Just as Aden was about to reply, he noticed his girlfriend enter the building.

"Aden?"

"Sorry mate, what did you say?"

"I was asking if you fancied going to the Den at lunch?"

"I don't know mate; I'll see what Belle is up to and I will let you know."

"Cool." Kyle sighed.

"Anyway, I better go and say hello to Belle. So, I'll see you in class." Aden says as he grabs his stuff out of his locker and walks away to find Belle.

 _Typical, I'm once again dumped for Belle. This is getting annoying now!_

Kyle was interrupted from his chain of thought when he noticed Axel appear beside him.

"Axel." Kyle says.

"Kyle." Axel says back.

"What?"

"I didn't hear back from you after you left mine on Saturday."

"Yeah, sorry I got home and crashed. Then had to work on Sunday."

"That was too bad, I had some more stuff that thought I would share with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my messages."

"Do you still have it?" Kyle asks as he lowers his voice so no one could hear him but Axel.

Smiling as he knew that he had Kyle hooked already, Axel replies: "You are one lucky human being my friend. I thought you might want to give it another go so I kept some for you."

"Do you have it with you?"

"No, if I brought it to school I would be expelled. However, if you want at lunch we can go back to mine?"

Forgetting about Aden, as he knew Belle probably has other plans and Aden would be with her, Kyle answers with: "Yeah why not, should I meet you here at lunchtime then?"

 ** _RING! RING!_**

 ** _RING! RING!_**

"Yeah I'll see you then." Axel replies just as the bell goes off to signal the first warning to get to class.

Kyle quickly grabs his stuff and heads off to class leaving Axel to think.

 _This plan of mine was genius! Plus, it didn't take him as long as I thought it would guess Barrett won the bet after all. I'll have to let him know when I see him tonight._

 ** _(12:05pm) 3 hours and 30 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Summer Bay High – Lockers_**

After thinking about what he was going to do at lunchtime throughout the whole of his morning lessons, Kyle was currently stood back where he said he would meet Axel.

"Sorry, I'm late dude." Axel says as he walks over to Kyle.

"That's ok. I haven't been here that long." Kyle informs his new friend "Shall we go?"

"Yeah let's go." Axel answers as he leads the way out of the school.

 ** _(12:25pm) 20 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Axel's House – Axel's Bedroom_**

"You ready mate?" Axel wonders as he watches Kyle finish setting everything up.

"Yeah." Kyle responded, "Are you not going to do it?"

"I would mate but I only kept enough back for you but I'm going to get some more tonight if you fancy doing more later?"

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you know?"

"Well is it safe?"

"Is what safe?"

"To do this more than once in a day?"

"Mate, it is perfectly safe don't worry about it. Now are you sure you don't need to back at school for 1pm?"

"Then yeah I'm up for doing more tonight." Kyle smiles "I have a double free after lunch so don't need to head back to school. I was just going to head home after lunch anyway."

"Cool, if you want you can hang here then we can go get the stuff and come back." Axel asks his new 'friend'.

"Thanks, I'll do that. Anyway, let's get on with this." Kyle replies.

Taking the stuff, he carefully injects it into his body. As soon as the drug entered Kyle's body, he started to feel relaxed which in turn led to him falling asleep.

 ** _(12:40pm) 15 minutes later…_**

Once he was sure that Kyle was asleep, Axel took out his phone and started to take pictures. He then proceeded to send them to Josh Barrett, as he knew the guy was currently suspended from Mangrove River High and decided to cheer him up as he also knew that his mum had grounded him so he couldn't leave the house either.

Axel also quickly texts his dealer and asks him for the stronger form of heroin.

 ** _(12:55pm) 15 minutes later…_**

Unfortunately for Axel, he didn't have a double free after lunch he only had a single free period then maths, so he had to go back to school, but he had left Kyle a note to inform him that he was welcome to stay until he got back from school. His mum wasn't going to be back until 9pm that night and his dad was out of town on business. Plus, his younger sister was staying at friend's house due to them having a group assignment. Therefore, Kyle wouldn't be disturbed.

 ** _(4:55pm) 4 hours later…_**

Before Axel had headed straight home, he decided to get the stuff from his dealer.

When he did return home, the house had been quiet but then he went to his room and found Kyle watching funny videos on the internet.

"Sorry I was late getting back mate." Axel says as he puts his bag beside his desk "Did you get the note I left you?"

Putting his phone away, Kyle looks at his friend and replies: "That's ok I only woke up an hour and a half ago. Since then I texted Brax to let him know that I wasn't coming straight home as I was going to the library until a friend had finished his lesson. Also, I did get the note thanks."

"Did Brax really fall for that?"

"Yeah, it's me I'm meant to be a goodie two shoes or a nerd remember." Kyle remarked causing the both of them to laugh.

"True, very true. So, my dealer sent me a message saying I could pick the stuff up early which is why I was late getting back."

"Wow, is it normally this early?"

"Just depends on if he already has some on him or not."

"Great customer service then." Kyle laughs.

"Pretty much. Anyway, are you ready to do more?" Axel asks.

Kyle instantly pulls his sleeve up, which lets Axel know that Kyle was ready.

 ** _(8:23pm) 3 hours and 28 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Braxton House_**

After waking up from doing more of the drugs and also throwing up, Kyle had thought it would be a good idea to head home so Brax didn't suspect that anything was wrong.

As soon as he approached the house, Kyle was instantly aware of the TV blaring from the living room and was prepared for when he entered the house.

 ** _(8:25pm) 2 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Braxton House – Living Room_**

"Hey Brax, Ricky." Kyle says as he puts his bag on the chair beside the door.

"Hi Kyle. How was school?" Ricky asks the boy who had become like a younger brother to her.

Walking into the kitchen and grabbing a drink, Kyle shouts: "It was good. Spent an hour studying in the library and working on an essay that is due in on Friday. Then me and a friend from history class headed back to his house to work on the assignment we had been given during second period."

"Sounds like you've had a busy day." Brax says as Kyle re-enters the room and sits down.

"Yeah but it was all good though. I take it Casey is out with Ruby still?"

"Well he should have been back at 8pm but he called to say the film was going to run over so he was going to walk Ruby home and then come home himself."

"Well at least he let you know that it was going to run over."

"See Brax, even Kyle agrees with me."

"What do I agree with?"

"That it was good of Casey to tell Brax about the situation instead of not bothering." Ricky points out then goes on to say "Brax, wanted to punish Casey as he would be late back."

"Brax, you are aware Casey is 16, right?"

"Yes Kyle, I am very much aware just like I know that you are 17." Brax laughs.

"I just wanted to check. Anyway, I want to finish this essay then get an early night so I will see you in the morning." Kyle says standing up but then quickly sitting back down.

Both Brax and Ricky stop watching the TV and instead they are focused on Kyle.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Ricky quizzes him.

"Yeah, I just stood up to quickl…" Kyle stopped mid-sentence and put his hand to his mouth before running out of the room to the bathroom.

Watching Kyle run out the room, Ricky turns to Brax: "Something tells me he won't be going to school tomorrow."

Brax nods in agreement: "It's probably a 24-hour thing and I don't mind him missing a day of school considering he is never off anyway."

With that Brax stands up and leaves the room to go check on his younger brother.

 ** _(12:32pm) Next Day…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Brax had been true to his word and decided to keep Kyle off school to be safe as he didn't want to have send Kyle there just for the school nurse to send him home again.

Everyone was currently out: Casey was at school and everyone was else was at work. He had texted Axel that morning explaining that he wasn't going to be in school today and was wondering if he could bring more stuff round at lunch. If Brax did end up coming home to check on him Axel had suggested to Kyle that he should get all of the school work Kyle would miss for the day and bring it over.

So now the two them were currently sat in Kyle's room and had just injected more drugs into their system. Only the thing was Axel hadn't really done any he let Kyle go first that way he wouldn't know if Axel had done it or not.

Making sure that Kyle was fast asleep, Axel went about cleaning everything up and then left to head back to school before anyone came back. He also made sure to leave more of the drugs for Kyle and then sent a text to his phone to let him know where he had hidden them in Kyle's bedroom.

 ** _(3:16pm) 2 hours and 44 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Braxton House – Living Room_**

Brax had decided to leave the restaurant early so he could go check on Kyle and make sure that he was ok.

When Brax entered the house, he was surprised to find the place silent, he thought that by now Kyle would be feeling better and doing either the homework he said that someone would probably drop off for him at lunchtime at the dining room table or watching the TV due to feeling better.

 _Hmm I wonder where he is? I genuinely thought he would be better by now. Maybe he is in his room doing his homework in there instead._

Brax stops wondering where Kyle is and heads to his brother's bedroom to check on him.

 ** _(3:19pm) 3 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

When Brax entered Kyle's room he was surprised to find him fast asleep.

 _I guess this is more than just a 24-hour bug! Oh well guess he is taking another day off school and if he still isn't better tomorrow, I'm taking him to get checked out at the hospital._

Quietly, so not to wake his younger brother, Brax leaves the room and closes the door.

 _ **(10:45am) Next Day…**_

 ** _Summer Bay – Braxton House – Garden_**

"So, what you going to do about Kyle?" Ricky asks as they return from the beach.

Putting his board back where it belongs, Brax speaks: "I think I might go and get him checked out at the hospital. He was up all night throwing up and I'm slightly worried that it might be something worse."

"Or you're just worrying about nothing and it just a normal sickness bug that will run its course and then Kyle will be back to normal."

"Maybe you're right and I'm just worrying."

"Brax, there's something you should know about me."

"What's that then?"

"I'm always right." Ricky laughs "Anyway, why don't you suggest to him that he helps you out at the restaurant as it will get him out the house so he will be able to get some fresh air and you can also keep an eye on him,"

"I should know that by now." Brax responds to his girlfriend "Also that's not a bad idea but he can do school work instead of helping me."

With that Brax heads inside to wake Kyle up and let him know what was going to happen during the day.

 ** _(10:50am) 5 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Brax had knocked on the door and then entered Kyle's bedroom to find him flat out asleep with one leg hanging out of the bed.

"Kyle." Brax says as he shakes his brother's shoulder to wake him up.

Slowly, Kyle opens his eyes and yawns.

"Time to get up mate. Your coming to the restaurant with me so I can keep an eye on you." Brax informs Kyle then leaves the room to allow his brother to get ready.

 _Great! I have to go with Brax to work, I was planning on taking the stuff that Axel said he had left me. Unless I hide it in one of my pockets and take it with me. Hopefully I won't fall asleep like I have every other time._

Kyle finishes thinking to himself and gets out of bed and gathers his clothes and heads to the bathroom to grab a shower before Brax can.

 ** _(1:58pm) 3 hours and 8 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Angelos – Main Restaurant Area_**

Kyle had ended up taking his school bag with him so he could do the homework that he never got around to doing yesterday, it was also the perfect place for him to hide the stuff he would need.

Ten minutes ago, Kyle had been able to escape from Brax who had to go and sort out an issue with the Gym as Heath wasn't there to sort it this allowed Kyle to go to the toilet, he also took the stuff with him. He had that amazing feeling of being on cloud nine. Thankfully this time he hadn't felt sleepy and was able to gather the items back up and roll down his shirt sleeve quickly. He was also able to hide the items back in his school bag before Brax had returned from downstairs.

When Brax did return from the Gym, he found Kyle in same place doing his homework: "How you feeling mate?"

Kyle doesn't look up as he is in the middle of writing, but he does reply with: "I feel a lot better thanks for asking Brax."

"I'm glad, you can go back to school tomorrow if that is definitely the case." Brax says then walks off into the kitchen to sort out the menu for a party of six that had reserved a table for tonight.

 ** _(2:29pm) 31 minutes later…_**

 _Ugh, I feel like I'm going to be sick. What is this stuff that Axel left as it didn't do this to me the first a couple of times at trying it?_

Kyle is broken from his train of thought as Brax reappears from the Kitchen.

From where he was stood Brax, carefully observes Kyle. He instantly notices that Kyle has gone really pale again and he can almost make out the tiny beads of sweat that were starting to form on his brother's forehead.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Brax queried.

Kyle didn't answer straight away so Brax had to asked the question again.

Eventually Kyle looked at his brother before he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Brax asks thinking to himself that Kyle really shouldn't stand up as he didn't seem to be very steady on his feet.

Kyle starts to speak: "I I'm goin going to the toil toile…"

Kyle doesn't get a chance to finish the sentence as before Brax could reach him, Kyle collapsed on the floor and started to have a seizure.

"KYLE!" Brax yells as he races over to his younger brother.

Kneeling down beside him, Brax moves stuff out the way so Kyle can't injure himself on anything and then pulls out his phone to call an ambulance.

 ** _(2:51pm) 22 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Yabbie Creek – Hospital - Corridor_**

Doctor Rachel Holden had just started her shift for the day at the hospital. When she heard a shout from behind her.

"RACHEL!" Brax yelled as he spotted the doctor who lived next door.

Rushing over, Rachel asked: "What we got?"

One of the paramedics responded: "Kyle Daniel Braxton, aged 17. Has been unwell for the past two days. His brother said that he started feeling fine about 51 minutes ago but then 22 minutes ago, he started to slur his speech before collapsing and started to have a seizure."

"Right get him into to Trauma Room 1." Rachel says once the paramedic had finished speaking. She then turns to Brax and asks him "Do you know what might have caused Kyle to become unwell?"

"No, I have no idea he was fine Monday morning but when he got home that night he was sick. Me and Ricky thought it might be a 24-hour thing, so I kept him off school yesterday but he was then up all last night being sick. So, I thought maybe if I took him with me to work, he could get some fresh air and he started to get better but about 25 minutes ago he got worse again." Brax fills the doctor in.

Rachel could clearly see the worry on her neighbour's face and promised she would get to the bottom of whatever was causing this.

Brax stood and watched as the doctor walked away to help his brother and quickly sent a text message to everyone explaining what had happened.

 ** _(3:47pm) 53 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Yabbie Creek – Hospital – Waiting Room_**

Everyone had eventually gathered in the waiting room of the hospital. It had been nearly an hour since Brax watched his brother get taken away and he hadn't heard anything. So, when the others showed up at the hospital demanding to know what was going on, he couldn't give them any answers.

Suddenly the door opened and Rachel entered.

"Brax." Rachel said once she was in the room.

Quickly standing up, Brax demanded: "What's going on? It's been nearly an hour and no one has bothered to let me know what was happening?"

"Brax calm down!" Ricky states knowing Brax shouting at Rachel won't help Kyle.

"I wanted to be 100 percent sure about what we were dealing with before I came in and informed you of how Kyle was doing."

Bianca jumps into the conversation thinking it was best: "So, you know what's wrong then?"

"Yes we do." Rachel sighs.

"What is it Rachel?" Brax asks her noticing the look on the doctor's face.

"I don't know how to tell you this Brax but I sent Kyle's blood off to the lab and had it rushed straight through so we could find out what was going on. When we got the test results back, I had to ring the lab to be sure that they hadn't mixed up the results."

"Why did you think they had mixed them up?" Heath asks.

"Well when the results came back it said that Kyle had…" Rachel trailed off as she really didn't know how to tell them all this.

"Kyle had what?" Ricky quizzes her friend as she starts to become worried that it could be something serious.

"Kyle had large amounts of heroin in his system."

The room became silent once the words had left her mouth, everyone was stunned as they thought they weren't hearing her correctly.

Breaking the silence, Bianca asks: "Are you sure? As this is Kyle we are talking about?"

"We are sure, that's why I rang the lab to double check as I couldn't believe it myself." Rachel told them "Do any of you know when Kyle started taking drugs or why? I'm not judging, I just want to prevent it from getting any worse."

Casey who had been sat listening to the conversation, remembered how Kyle had gone missing for a long time while they were at Aden's party and when he did find him, he thought that he was drunk. Also, how he started to see Kyle talking to Axel at the party and on Monday."

"I don't know if this has anything to do with it but at the party on Friday, I couldn't find Kyle so we could head home. When I did find him, he was passed out on Aden's bed and there was what appeared to be the remnants of white powder on Aden's desk." Casey spoke up he then continued "Also, I saw him talking to Axel at the party then they both disappeared that must have been where they were going. He was also with Axel on Monday at lunchtime and never returned back to school like you said he told you. Axel also dropped his homework off yesterday."

"Are you sure Casey?" Brax asked his baby brother.

Casey nodded his head.

Thinking now was the best time to tell them, Rachel pointed out: "You can go and see him now but beware he had a lot of it in his system, so he is going to go through withdrawals I'm afraid."

She then told them which room Kyle was in and they all thanked her then exited the waiting room to go see Kyle.

 ** _(4:08pm) 21 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Yabbie Creek – Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

When they all entered the room, they were surprised to find Kyle awake.

Sitting up quickly, Kyle said: "Look Brax, I know your angry but I'm sor…"

Brax cut his brother before he had a chance to finish what he was saying: "You are in so much trouble. When I say trouble, I mean it. Firstly, say goodbye to your freedom as you are grounded till your 18th birthday. Secondly, your guitar is no longer yours, that will be given back to you when I feel like you can be trusted again."

Kyle just stares at his brother and knows that what Brax had just told him was probably the start of a very long list of punishments. He knew that at the end of the day he deserved everything he got as Rachel had told him what could happen if he continued taking drugs and didn't want that to happen.

"Thirdly, no more Axel! I mean it this kid seem like bad news and I don't want you hanging around him any more so I want your phone when we get home, so I can delete his number. Also, your phone is now…" Brax continues with the punishments for the next two hours until visiting hours were over and they all got kicked out to let Kyle get some rest.


	30. Chapter 30 - Watching Over You

**_Idea by Guest (Fanfiction):_** ** _Could you do one for the bus crash when Kyle is trapped and Brax is with him while they wait for rescue? Then with Brax watching over Kyle while he is in a coma?_**

 ** _I have decided to change this up a little, so instead of Kyle being trapped and Brax with him while they wait for rescue, I will be concentrating on the other half of this request, which will be the part about Brax watching over Kyle while in a coma._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 30 – Watching Over You_**

 ** _(10:23pm) The Night of the Bus Crash_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Yabbie Creek - Hospital – Waiting Room_**

Kyle Braxton's loved ones were all gathered round in the waiting room, just waiting for the news that Kyle is going to be ok.

Suddenly, the door to the waiting room opened and Dr Nate Cooper appeared in the doorway still wearing his surgical scrubs.

"How is he? Will he be ok? Can we see him?" Was all that greeted Nate before he had a chance to say anything.

Nate signed, then spoke: "Firstly, the surgery went as well as can be expected and I see no reason why Kyle won't make a full a recovery."

"But?" Ricky said as she could sense that something else was wrong.

"However, in Kyle's best interests I have placed him in an induced coma just until his heart rate stabilises more. As he has already arrested four times that includes the arrest at the scene."

"How long will he be a coma for?" Phoebe sobs as tears stream down her face.

"As I said, I want his heart rate to stabilise more but it also gives us time to make sure that all the toxins that had built up in his legs due to the pressure that had been placed on top of them for so long." Nate informs them then goes on to say "The earliest I am looking at waking Kyle up will be in a week from now."

"So, he's going to be in a coma for at least a whole week!?" Phoebe exclaims.

"Pheebs if Nate thinks that what is best for Kyle's health then we should trust in it." Ricky says to her friend knowing that her getting worked up will not help Kyle in the long run.

"Fine! Can I see him now Nate?" Phoebe asks as she looks past him into the corridor.

Nate nods and Phoebe quickly leaves the room. They all watch her leave.

Brax then turns to Nate: "Now that Pheebs have left the room, give it to us straight Nate?"

"Brax, as I said it is all in his best interests that he is placed in the induced coma however, he arrested at the scene, then when he arrived from what I've been told and then arrested twice in theatre. If he arrests again, I might consider transporting him to the city."

"That's pretty serious Nate." Ricky states after hearing what her asks had just said.

"Hopefully it won't come too that. But I feel it's best to inform you in case."

"How many more times exactly, does he need to arrest again before you transport him to the city?" Ash asks alerting the other to the fact that he is still there and hadn't left when Andy and Josh did.

"Well that depends on what causes him to go into cardiac arrest and if it is something we can control here, or we need a specialist to take over Kyle's case." Nate finishes with "Look I have every faith that Kyle is going to be fine but that all depends on whether or not his own body has the strength to heal on its own."

"Kyle will have the strength Nate. You and I both heard what he said about who he loves Phoebe I believe he won't leave her." Brax says as he remembers what Kyle said back at the scene.

Nate nods then says he needs to check on Sophie and leaves them all to go see Kyle.

 ** _(11:14pm) 51 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Yabbie Creek - Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

"Come on Kyle, I need you to wake up." Phoebe says as she strokes her boyfriend's hand.

Out of the corner of her eyes, the door opens, and Ricky appears holding a sandwich and drink.

"I thought I would bring you something to eat." Ricky tells her.

"I'm not hungry but thank you Ricky." Phoebe responds to her friend.

"Pheebs you need to eat something. Ash told us about what happened in the city."

"He had no right to tell you that!"

"He was trying to help Pheebs."

"Well he shouldn't have. The only thing that will help will be for to Kyle to wake up."

"He will just give it time."

"I know but I can't help but feel responsible Rick."

"The accident wasn't your fault Pheebs."

"Well it kind of is, after all the accident wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been in the city. The that also means Kyle would not have been on that bus and we wouldn't be in this situation that we are in now."

"You need to stop thinking about like that Pheebs it was no one's fault. It just happened to be a freak accident that could have happened to anyone at any time." Ricky says hoping it will sink in to the younger girl's brain that it wasn't her fault at all.

As Ricky goes to place the food on the other bed in the room, Brax and Ash appear out of nowhere.

"Ricky, we've had a talk and I've asked Ash to take you home just so you and the baby can get some rest." Brax states.

"I think I'm going to stay Brax." Ricky lets him know "Phoebe needs me."

"I'm ok. You should go home after all you were in the accident too." Phoebe reminds her.

"Look I'm going to stay here so Pheebs won't be on her own." Brax says as he kisses his girlfriend.

With that Ricky agrees on the condition that Brax keeps her updated.

 ** _(2:21am) Next day…_**

The room was silent except for the hissing noise that was coming from the ventilator.

Phoebe had fallen asleep over an hour ago and now Brax was left to watch his brother's heart rate go up and down again on the machine.

Taking his brother's hand (which he was happy there was no audience for) Brax spoke quietly as to not disturb Phoebe: "We are both here Kyle. Don't worry about Phoebe though as myself, Ricky and Ash will look after her and make sure that nothing else can happen. However, some…"

Brax stops speaking when he notices a nurse enter the room to take Kyle's vitals. He watches as the woman picks up his brother's chart and starts to take note of the readings that were coming from the machines.

 ** _(2:26am) 5 minutes later…_**

Once the nurse was finished, she smiled at Brax then put the chart back at the end of the bed and left the room quietly.

"Guess the fact she didn't say anything means you're doing ok so far. Anyway, what I started to say was that although I promise we will look after Pheebs something did happen in the city but don't worry as both Ash and Andy got there in time to stop it going any further. Just promise that when you do wake and Pheebs tells you what happened, that you won't go off the deep end and try to discharge yourself."

Brax finished talking to his brother and decided to follow his brother's girlfriend's example and try and get some sleep as it had been a long night already.

 ** _(10:47am) 2 days later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Braxton House – The Flat_**

"Come on Brax, why don't we go for a walk along the beach then go and see Kyle later?" Ricky suggested as she put her bowl in the sink.

"Sorry Rick, but I would rather go sit with Kyle that way Pheebs can come home and have a break." Brax says as he goes to pick up his wallet and car keys.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You need a break to Brax. Neither of you will be in any state to look after Kyle when he wakes up if you both don't get any rest."

"It will be fine, I promise." Brax says as he heads towards the door and opens it "Look I will see you later."

"Fine!" Ricky shouts as Brax closes the door.

 ** _(12:02pm) 1 hour and 15 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Yabbie Creek - Hospital – Nurses Station_**

Nate had just rostered on and was currently going over the notes in Kyle's chart as he saw Brax walk past.

"Brax." Nate said as he stood up.

"Sorry Nate, but can this wait I promised Phoebe I would be here an hour ago, but I needed to grab petrol and something for her to eat?" Brax asks as he points at the paper bag from the Pier Diner in his hand.

"I was just wondering if we could have a quick chat about Kyle, in my office?"

"That doesn't sound too good." Brax states then moves in the direction of Nate's office.

"Shall we?" Nate says as the continue the rest of the way together.

 ** _(12:20pm) 18 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Yabbie Creek - Hospital – Nate's Office_**

"So, what you're saying is that you don't need to airlift him to the city as he is out of danger?" Brax says once Nate had finished talking.

Nate sighs realising Brax didn't understand what had said: "Well he isn't completely out of danger yet but the fact that Kyle has not had any more cardiac arrests since yesterday morning, I personally believe that Kyle is fighting."

"Fighting?"

"Remember when I said it was up to Kyle now to fight to stay alive and for his body to heal. Well I believe that is exactly what is happening as his heart rate has stabilised."

"Does this mean you are going to wake him up then?"

"No, I still feel that it would be in Kyle's best interest to keep him in the coma for another 5 days at least."

"But you just said that Kyle's heart rate was stabilised."

"Yeah but his latest test results still show some toxins in his blood work that I would rather monitor them while Kyle is still in an induced coma." Nate explained "Look, I know you want nothing more than Kyle to be awake, but you need to wait and believe that we are doing what is best for your brother."

"Fine, but it doesn't help not knowing Nate." Brax sighs then stands up "Are we done? As I really need to give this food to Pheebs so she can go home and get some rest?"

Nate answers with yes then Brax leaves the room.

 ** _(10:01pm) 9 hours and 41 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Yabbie Creek - Hospital – Kyle's Room_**

Brax had just got off the phone with Ricky, who he had just told that he is going to spend the night at the hospital. This means that Phoebe would be able to get a decent night's sleep in a bed that is more comfortable than the hospital chairs.

"Take it you're on watch tonight?" Nate asks as he enters the room to check on Kyle.

"Yeah, I think Phoebe needs to rest and I feel like I need to be here after all he's my baby brother." Brax answers the doctor's question.

Nate smiles and finishes his exam then leaves the oldest Braxton to it.

"I guess people don't understand, that I need to be here. I've already lost one brother and I can't afford to lose another. So, come on Kyle keep fighting as you have a lot of people counting on you to wake up."

With that Brax grabs the magazine of the cabinet and starts to read it, looking up from the magazine every couple of minutes to make sure that his baby brother is still with them.

 ** _(1:19pm) 5 days later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Yabbie Creek - Hospital – Corridor_**

Phoebe and Brax had just arrived at the hospital and were making their way towards Kyle's room.

"Brax I just want to say, thank you." Phoebe says out of nowhere.

"Pheebs you don't need to say thank you." Brax tells her.

"See I do Brax. Today you really helped me get of something that I didn't want to be a part of anymore."

"Your family Phoebe therefore we stick together and when a problem arises we help each other out. Beside you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Brax laughs.

"Well thank you anyway. Also, I'll remember that the next time your shouting at me due to the music being to load." Phoebe laughs then looks through the window that shows Kyle's room.

A coughing sound that sounds like someone is choking on something makes itself known. Both Brax and Phoebe look at each and run into Kyle's room to find him waking up.

Quickly running back out the room, Brax shouts for help. Phoebe who was telling Kyle that she was there and he was fine was suddenly pulled out the way by Brax.

"He's waking up Pheebs that's a great sign!" Brax states as a smile slowly creeps up the oldest Braxton's face.

Thinking to himself: _Now I don't need to keep a tight watch over him. Thank you Casey for bringing Kyle back to us_.


	31. Chapter 31 - Party Time Part 1

**_Idea by BraxtonBoyzz123 (Fanfiction): I was wondering if you could please do one when Brax and Heath are away with Ricky and Bianca for the weekend so Casey and Kyle decide to throw a party with all their friends from school but they get caught and end up getting themselves grounded?_**

 ** _P.S: I've decided to do this a multi-chapter one shot. I aim to right the next part within the week and have it up by Sunday at the latest._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31 – Party Time Part 1**_

 ** _Wednesday, 6:15pm…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – The Den_**

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Kyle says to Casey as they wait for their food.

Sighing, Casey looks up from the magazine he was reading: "Dude, you need to chill. All four of them are away for the WHOLE weekend, so we won't get caught."

"What about if they come home early?"

"Mate, when do they ever?"

"Well, just because they haven't yet doesn't mean there won't be a first time Case." Kyle states.

"I'm starting to think you have a problem about rebelling." Casey laughs just as Belle brings their food over.

"Belle, what you doing on Saturday night?" Casey asks the girl.

"Probably hanging out with Cassie and Matilda why?" Belle responds as she places the plates on the table.

Kyle picks up the tomato sauce and replies: "Well Casey has decided to throw a house party as the adults are going camping for the weekend."

"Oh cool, well me and the girls will probs be up for it. Actually, everyone would be." Belle says excitedly "I better get back to work, why don't you post it the group chat as poll?"

Belle then walks back towards the kitchen leaving the two Braxtons to eat.

"She's right." Casey says as he picks up his phone.

Noticing what his brother was doing, Kyle asks worriedly: "Please tell me you aren't posting it in the group chat."

"Yeah I am. The only way we would know if anyone is up for it, will be to do what Belle said. So, I'm starting a poll for everyone to vote on the idea."

"Why, can't we all just go into Yabbie Creek instead of having a party." Kyle sighs and goes back to eating.

 ** _(8:47pm) – 2 hours and 32 minutes later…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Kyle's Bedroom_**

Kyle was sat at his desk finishing his English assignment when there was knock on the door.

"Come in Casey!" Kyle yells.

Casey enters the room making sure to close the door behind him. Walking over to the bed he sits down and says: "How did you know it was me on the other side of the door?"

"Because the group chat has been setting my phone off every two minutes. Plus, I saw the poll results so I kinda guessed you would be straight in here." Kyle tells him without even taking his eyes of his assignment.

"Oh, I never thought about that." Casey laughs "Anyway, we need to start planning."

"We?"

"Yes we."

"I never said I wanted to be any part of this idea of yours."

"Yes, you do because guess what."

"What?"

"Jade is coming." Casey tells his brother knowing it would get a reaction.

Kyle stops typing and turns around to face his brother: "Why did you mention Jade's name?"

"You know why I mentioned Jade's name."

"Look, I don't know who told you, but it still isn't going to work."

"Dude, everyone knows you have a thing for her."

"That's a lie there's only three people who know: Aden, Jules and Roc..." Kyle stops midsentence "I'm going to kill him."

"Crap! I promised Rocco I wouldn't say anything."

"Rocco is dead when I see him tomorrow!"

"He was only confirming something the rest of already knew." Casey laughs "Besides it might make you more interesting if you two get together."

Kyle just looks at Casey, signing he says: "Fine but if those goes badly, I'm going to tell you that I told you so. Got it?"

Smiling, Casey nods his head then asks: "What you doing anyway?"

"Well I was trying to finish the English assignment that Mr Copeland give us for tomorrow."

"Kyle, that's not due till next week."

"No Case it's due tomorrow. You haven't started it have you?" Kyle guesses correctly when Casey quickly gets up and runs out the room "Thought so."

 ** _Thursday, 7:21am…_**

 ** _Braxton House – Living Room_**

Kyle was sat on the couch having breakfast when Casey enters the room: "Did you get the assignment done?"

"What assignment?" Brax asks from where he was sat at the table.

"Thanks Kyle, I forgot that we had an English assignment due in today and Kyle didn't remind me till last night when I spotted him doing his own." Casey says annoyed.

"Hey, why is up to me to remind you? We were both in the classroom when Mr Copeland handed out the assignment."

"He's right Casey, you can't expect Kyle to constantly remind you to do your homework. Anyway, did you get it done?"

"Why not? We all know he's the nerd in the family." Casey says as he joins Brax at the table "And to answer your question, I did get it done."

Kyle stands up and goes to put his bowl in the sink: "I'm not a nerd Case!"

"Don't start you two." Brax tells them.

"Start what?" They both respond at the same time.

Brax just laughs then notices Kyle pick up his school bag: "Where you going? It's too early for you to be heading to school."

Putting his bag on his back, Kyle walks towards the door and says: "I have to meet Rocco before school, so I thought I would just head to the Caravan Park now."

With that Kyle says bye and leaves.

"What's he meeting Rocco before school for?" Brax quizzes Casey.

All he gets in response is a laugh.

 ** _(7:43am) – 22 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – Caravan Park – Main House_**

Rocco was just placed his bag beside the table when there was a knock at the door and Kyle walked in.

"Hey man." Rocco greets his friend "What you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something important, so thought we could walk to school together this morning." Kyle responds just as Pippa comes running into the room.

Picking up the little girl, Rocco asks Kyle: "What do you have to tell me about?"

"Not here, on the way to school."

"Ok but just tell whether it's good or bad."

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Ok bu…" Rocco stopped speaking when Sally came into the room on the phone.

Finishing her call, she puts the phone back on the desk and turns round: "Hello, Kyle. Didn't expect to see you here this morning."

"Morning Miss Fletcher. I need to talk to Rocco so thought we might as well walk to school together."

"Kyle, I've told you that when we are outside of school you can call me Sally." Sally laughs as she takes her daughter of Rocco "Right, I have to go as I need to drop Pippa of with Madge. Rocco, don't forget what Jack sai..."

"If I see Johnny call the police." Rocco says as he finishes her sentence "Don't worry Sally, I'll be fine Johnny wouldn't dare try anything and we all know it."

"You never know, your brother is a bit of psycho." Kyle says out loud by accident.

"Cheers Kyle." Rocco sighs.

"Sorry, I was meant to say that out loud." Kyle says apologetically "Anyway we better get going don't wanna be late now do we?"

With that both Kyle and Rocco say bye to Sally and leave for school.

 ** _(7:53am) 10 minutes later…_**

 ** _Summer Bay – On the Walk Towards the High School_**

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me that was so important?" Rocco asks.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that." Kyle says with a smirk on his face.

"Soooo."

"One word or shall I say name."

"Okay."

"Jade!"

"What about her." Rocco asks his friend.

"Casey told me that someone confirmed to everyone that I fancy her. Do you know who that might have been." Kyle replies then laughs as Rocco just runs.

This prompts Kyle to run after his friend with the both of them laughing.


End file.
